


Submerso

by toshiharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiharu/pseuds/toshiharu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, um alfa convicto, jamais poderia imaginar que melhor do que estar sob a água, era poder estar submerso na existência de Do Kyungsoo, seu maior rival e, para piorar, um beta.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 103
Kudos: 100
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #49
> 
> Agradeço a esse projeto pela chance de trazer mais o ficdom br para esse site perfeito e principalmente a pessoa que doou esse plot. Me diverti muito no processo de escrita e espero imensamente que a pessoa que pensou nele fique satisfeita com o resultado ♥
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7bCvPwnmDtZTWPhWs6G42Z?si=gU_HmmXtQs2nM7gfeYRzuw)

A ansiedade que precede o salto para o desconhecido.

Era essa a sensação que tomava conta de cada célula de seu corpo sempre que estava diante da plataforma de partida. O corpo atento, pronto para enfrentar o desgaste da submersão, os sentidos em seu máximo. Respirou fundo e balançou os braços com certa violência, sentindo cada músculo repuxar em um leve protesto. Quando sentiu que ambos os braços estavam suficientemente alongados, bateu cada uma de suas mãos contra seu peitoral, cada tapa causando uma onda de agitação em sua pele, deixando-a avermelhada, marcada por sua força. A touca já apertava sua cabeça, mantendo seu cabelo firmemente seguro. 

Olhou para a arquibancada, lotada. Era sempre assim em dias de competições que significavam alguma coisa de fato. Aquela era uma das eliminatórias para o Nacional, tinha que chegar no mínimo em terceiro lugar para conseguir uma vaga para a próxima fase, mas jamais se contentaria com tão pouco. 

Nunca. 

Ele deveria ser imbatível, havia nascido melhor do que os outros, ou era isso que constantemente era incutido em sua cabeça, quase como uma lavagem cerebral. Seja o melhor da sala, seja o primeiro do ranking, seja sempre o número um não importa para o quê. O topo, era esse o único lugar possível para se estar. Não seja apenas mais um _alfa_ que busca por poder, seja O _alfa_ que alcançará o que deseja. 

Naquele dia não seria diferente, ele iria conquistar o topo, era o seu lugar de direito. 

Uma sombra surgiu de um dos seus lados, diante da plataforma de partida. Não ousou olhar para quem quer que fosse. Já sabia quem era, mesmo que jamais tivesse sentido seu cheiro para reconhecê-lo em alguma daquelas ocasiões — por conta dos bloqueadores de cheiro — saberia sempre quem ocupava a raia ao seu lado. Talvez aquele fosse o seu castigo de alguma vida passada. 

Porque a pessoa ao seu lado era simplesmente o ser mais detestável que já havia cruzado o seu caminho. 

E, obviamente, a criatura mais inconveniente que não se contentava em passar despercebido. Porque ele sabia, mesmo que não estivesse o encarando diretamente, que aquele ser odioso estava dando um de seus sorrisinhos igualmente odiosos. Eram alguns anos já se acostumando com aquela presença, com a inegável intensidade que aquele cara conseguia se mostrar. E esse, provavelmente, era um dos aspectos que mais o deixavam com o sangue fervendo! Como um simples _beta_ conseguia ser daquela forma?! Para piorar tudo, para deixá-lo ainda mais atiçado em sua raiva, também se somava o fato de que aquele beta era _realmente_ bom, já que toda competição conseguia desagradavelmente estar ali ao seu lado. 

Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar novamente, buscando com todas as suas forças ignorar aquela presença maligna ao seu lado que todas as vezes parecia ter o dom de tirá-lo do sério. Colocou seus óculos e observou adiante, seu mundo escurecendo, sendo seu único foco a imensidão azulada adiante. Seu destino era a outra extremidade. 

Aguardou. O silêncio caiu pela quadra, a tensão foi crescente em cada canto daquele lugar, mas nada se comparava ao que acontecia dentro de si. A excitação de mais uma vez estar diante de um desafio, o momento que precede a explosão da euforia pelo futuro incerto. Pelo canto de sua visão, viu o árbitro atento a tudo, o comando mais aguardado: _“aos seus lugares”_. Subiu à plataforma de partida, o mundo azulado aos seus pés, reverente à sua inegável presença. O placar, o relógio no telão estava zerado, apenas aguardando o momento para estampar os vitoriosos. Respirou fundo.

Os dedos de seus pés se contraíram, um deles agarrou-se à beirada da plataforma de partida, o outro apoiou-se ao suporte de impulso traseiro. Suas mãos, firmes, também rumaram ao suporte de agarre, sentindo o metal frio. A ansiedade crescia dentro de si, estava consciente de cada músculo de seu corpo, sentia cada vértebra de sua coluna se ajeitando para que pudesse atingir a perfeição em sua espera. 

Então, como uma melodia invadindo cada ponto de seu canal auditivo, o sinal soou, intenso e resoluto. E ele desligou-se do mundo ao seu redor. 

Com a força destinada apenas àquele momento, o impulso foi dado. Seu corpo avançou pelo ar, esticado em sua perfeição, uma obra de arte, voando acima das águas que o receberiam de braços abertos. Sentiu a água primeiramente na ponta de seus dedos, quebrando a tensão superficial, abrigando-o quase como em uma capa. Seus braços foram em seguida, e então sua cabeça. Tudo ficou frio e abafado. Todo seu corpo agora encontrava-se submerso, possuído por aquela pressão avassaladora, soberana, que podia lhe dar tanto prazer na mesma medida que era capaz de acabar com qualquer resquício de seu controle sobre si. Seu corpo moveu-se fluidamente, unindo-se às moléculas ao seu redor, ondulando como um ser pertencente às águas do mundo. 

Avançou, contendo a respiração dentro de si, sentindo o corpo pesar e querer enganá-lo na iminência de um colapso. Mas esse colapso jamais chegaria. Porque ele sentia-se um com a água, sabia o poder do que o cercava e, acima de tudo, era capaz de reconhecer os seus limites. Quinze metros era o limite. Quinze metros era o permitido. Então seu corpo voltou a subir, veloz, sedento por um respiro de vida. Cortava a água como uma foice que ara os campos de trigo. E então oxigênio. 

O respiro da liberdade que o permitia apenas ter a consciência de que ainda existia um contato com a superfície. Então seus braços se erguem, violentos, cortando a água e a agredindo em toda a sua gana por vitória. Sentia o vento lhe tocar a pele e então a água novamente, abrindo-se à sua braçada. Os pés batiam de modo agressivo, ferindo a receptividade das águas. Quando um braço estava submerso, dando o impulso necessário, empurrando a água para longe, acariciando-a com brutalidade para se afastar, o outro retornava pelos domínios dos ares e mostrava sua força humana, sua soberania enganosa diante da força do mundo. 

A cada braçada que o impulsionava adiante, seu rosto virava-se em busca do ar que era seu combustível antes de submergi-lo mais uma vez para a pressão da água. Era nesse veloz intervalo tão ínfimo de tempo, entretanto, que ele o via de relance. 

Lado a lado. 

Como iguais. Semelhantes em todas as suas tão absurdas e odiosas diferenças. 

Avançou, tomando as águas com a voracidade que um amante saudoso agarra-se ao corpo de seu amado. O mundo embaçado ao seu redor seria eternamente o de menos. Importava apenas o momento seguinte, o segundo crucial da diferenciação. 

Importava, desagradavelmente, aquela pessoa ao seu lado, tão amado pela água quanto ele. 

E então o toque final se iniciou na ponta de seu dedo médio, engrandecendo-se conforme toda a sua mão espalmava na parede que significava o fim. Seu corpo elétrico começava, muito lentamente, a relaxar enquanto retornava a uma posição vertical, boiando na água. A respiração descompassada pesava em seu peito, ardida, enquanto a água escorria por seu rosto que se erguia para observar o placar. 

Não seria exagero em dizer que gostaria de ser engolido pelas águas conturbadas da piscina ao focar seus olhos arregalados no seu nome em _segundo lugar_ naquele placar. Arrancou os óculos com força exagerada, sentindo até mesmo suas orelhas protestarem ao serem atingidas pelo elástico. Arrancou a touca, também, com uma fúria que o fez socá-la contra a água e repetir alguns tapas a cada vez que a água se agitava mais. Havia perdido. Segundo lugar era o mesmo que perder, não interessava o que pudessem dizer para lhe deixar se sentir melhor. O esperado dele seria sempre o primeiro lugar! Levantou o rosto abruptamente, sentindo os cabelos castanhos encharcados caírem-lhe sobre o rosto e as gotículas de água escorrerem para sua boca. Olhou para o placar de novo, viu seu nome em segundo lugar. Então se tocou que isso significava que havia um nome a sua frente. Não havia prestado atenção suficiente, mas agora seus olhos incrédulos focaram-se _naquele_ nome acima do seu. 

E todo seu corpo se aqueceu em pura raiva, triplicada quando ao seu lado ouviu o dono daquele nome nadar em sua direção, pendurando-se na raia e tirando os óculos e a touca, passando a mão pelos cabelos pretos molhados e os bagunçando. E ali estava aquele sorriso arrogante e entupido da provocação mais descarada naquela boca grossa e brilhante pela água. 

_Do Kyungsoo._

— Seu nome fica muito melhor quando está abaixo do meu, não acha… Byun Baekhyun? 

Baekhyun o encarou em todo o seu ódio fervilhante, queimando por dentro. Agradeceu mentalmente pelos bloqueadores de cheiro estarem em ação, porque não duvidaria nem um pouco que seus feromônios estariam espalhados por todo o ginásio por culpa de seu temperamento que se descontrolava todas as vezes que aquele cara estava por perto. 

— Acho que você deveria calar a porra dessa boca, Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun estava com os punhos cerrados, submersos, agarrando-se com uma violência considerável a sua touca e óculos. Porém de nada sua raiva transparecia em seu rosto. Algo que havia aprendido desde pequeno era esconder suas emoções atrás de uma _poker face_ infinita. Seus olhos permaneciam sérios, seu rosto sequer se repuxava de algum modo. A cara da paciência e irreverência. 

Kyungsoo apenas aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso, quase felino, mordendo o lábio inferior, claramente divertindo-se extremamente com o destemperamento de seu companheiro de pódio. Porque, para ódio completo do moreno, o beta era um dos poucos que sabia o que estava por trás daquela falta de expressão de Baekhyun. Quanto mais o alfa parecia não demonstrar emoções, mais sabia que por dentro ele estava prestes a entrar em combustão. Então ele desapareceu, submergindo, Baekhyun o observou passar por baixo da raia e nadar em sua direção. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu que o beta parou de nadar pouco antes de o alcançar, emergindo exatamente à sua frente, seu corpo quase tocando o de Baekhyun. Seu rosto molhado a milímetros do alfa, seus cabelos abaixados em sua testa, seu olhar vidrado ao de Baekhyun, quase como se o desafiasse a soltar o ar, como se ele fosse capaz de sugá-lo para si quando o alfa o fizesse. Baekhyun não ousou respirar, não com aquele cara bem na sua fuça, sendo capaz de compartilhar o mesmo ar que si.

—Por que você não vem calar a minha boca, seu alfa de merda? — Cada palavra fazia com que Kyungsoo mexesse a boca perigosamente perto da de Baekhyun, soltando seu ar contra o rosto do alfa. Sem jamais deixar de encará-lo. 

Os dois ficaram daquela forma. Era como se Kyungsoo o estivesse provocando desesperadamente a soltar o ar, porque pela forma como ele sorriu, com aquele sadismo descarado, ele sabia que Baekhyun não estava ousando respirar tão próximo a ele. Era como se o alfa, mesmo sabendo sobre os bloqueadores, tivesse certo receio em sentir o cheiro do beta, por mais que não fosse tão significativamente forte. E Kyungsoo estava o desafiando, estava o chamando para mais uma competição. 

E maldito seja! Baekhyun não conseguiu conter por mais tempo e lentamente soltou o ar pelo nariz. E, maldito seja, mais uma vez! Kyungsoo simplesmente abriu um sorriso e lambeu os lábios e, para completa perplexidade de Baekhyun, o beta revirou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, ao mesmo tempo em que simulava uma porra de um gemido! Que merda era aquela?!

— Foi o que pensei… _Capitão._ — Kyungsoo deu um tapinha no ombro de Baekhyun e, ainda que aqueles dois se odiassem estratosfericamente, percebiam o quanto algumas faíscas surgiam entre eles. Só não sabiam definir ao certo se odiavam ou se apreciavam aquilo. Bem… Ao menos Baekhyun, porque Kyungsoo sabia muito bem o que achava daquilo. 

O beta nadou para a borda da piscina as costas de Baekhyun e impulsionou seu corpo para cima. O alfa virou-se a tempo de vê-lo nesse processo. As costas largas e musculosas tensionadas pela força, as pernas fortes, a bunda… Baekhyun parou aí e desviou o olhar para qualquer lado. 

Quando estava prestes a repetir seu inimigo e sair da piscina, apoiando-se nos braços e forçando o corpo para cima, Baekhyun parou a meio caminho, sustentando-se na mesma posição porque aquele desgraçado de Kyungsoo estava abaixado a sua frente, um sorrisinho cinicamente cordial. 

— Até a final, capitão, espero continuar vendo seu nome abaixo do meu. — Kyungsoo piscou. — Nenhum pouco impressionante pra um alfa tão superior, sabia?! Perdendo assim pra um beta… tsc, tsc. Você consegue fazer melh—

Foi interrompido quando Baekhyun impulsionou-se completamente e já estava bem diante dele, puxando-o para cima, agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Kyungsoo apenas sorria. Desgraçado, Baekhyun se viu repetindo incansavelmente em sua mente. 

— Na final, _capitão_ — Baekhyun imitou o tom sarcástico com que Kyungsoo falou aquela palavra. — Você não vai precisar se preocupar com isso. Meu nome vai estar no topo, no placar, nas primeiras páginas, enquanto o seu… vai ser esquecido. Não interessa o que você faça, sabia? Você sempre vai ser inferior a mim, Kyungsoo, mesmo que tente se convencer do contrário. Não interessa como, você vem sempre abaixo de mim. 

— Será mesmo, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo agarrou a mão do alfa que lhe apertava o pescoço. — Isso é o que nós vamos ver… Quem vai estar abaixo de quem. 

E o empurrou para longe. Baekhyun não se moveu tanto, apenas deixou que seu braço fosse afastado. Ficou observando Kyungsoo se afastar, sendo rodeado pelos integrantes de sua equipe e aclamado pela torcida de sua universidade na arquibancada. Enquanto o encarava, o alfa pensou que aquele cara tira algo muito esquisito. Kyungsoo, estranhamente, era diferente dos outros betas que conhecia. Ele tinha _algo._ E esse algo o fazia odiá-lo ainda mais. 

Não demorou para que seus companheiros de equipe também o alcançasse, parabenizando-o com certo receio. Afinal, todos sabiam o quanto Baekhyun prezava por estar sempre no topo, o quanto se cobrava e se esforçava para isso. 

— A final é sua, Baekhyun. — Sentiu os tapinhas que seu colega de equipe, e irrevogavelmente seu melhor amigo, Minseok, lhe deu no ombro. 

— Eu sei. — Retrucou com confiança, ainda que bem no fundo, escondido, tivesse certo receio.

— Sabe do que você está precisando, irmão?! — Minseok se jogou sobre os ombros de Baekhyun, abraçando-o desajeitadamente e andando escorado no amigo. — Relaxar. Olha só esses ombros, esses músculos fortes e gostosos! — O rapaz fingiu massageá-lo sensualmente, recebendo um revirar de olhos em resposta naquele rosto estático do alfa. — Relaxar, amigão! E sabe a melhor forma pra isso?

— Caindo na cama e dormindo por dois dias seguidos, levantando só pra mijar e encher o bucho? — Baekhyun indagou, cansado, só queria realmente fazer o que havia dito. Estava exausto física e, por cristo, emocionalmente. Odiava perder e isso o abalou completamente.

— É óbvio que NÃO! — Minseok retrucou em um tom de indignação forçada, levando uma das mãos ao peitoral molhado e despido. — A melhor forma, meu bombonzinho, é enchendo a cara em uma festa. Música alta, gente bonita, quem sabe arranjar alguém pra dar uma boa trepada e tirar toda essa tensão dos seus ombros!

—Passo. — Baekhyun respondeu imediatamente. Não que odiasse festas, pelo contrário, até que as curtia, mas estava _realmente_ cansado daquela vez. Não tinha tanta certeza que seria capaz de acompanhar a animação do melhor amigo.

— De jeito nenhum! — Minseok quase gritou, sua voz ecoando conforme entravam no corredor que os levaria aos vestiários. — Já falei com Sehun e confirmei a sua ilustre e saborosa presença. Todos estão ansiosos pra ter o delicioso alfa capitão do time de natação da Yonsei!

Baekhyun suspirou cansado, sabendo que não teria como discutir e, ainda por cima, vencer seu amigo naquela. Ou ele iria para festa ou iria para festa. Então um detalhe lhe chamou a atenção.

— Sehun? — Virou-se para encarar Minseok. — Não é aquele seu amigo da SKKU?

— Sim! Qual o problema? — O jovem passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos, jogando-os para trás. Então ele focou em Baekhyun quando o amigo não respondeu, notando que o alfa o encarava fazendo o que pareceu ser uma careta naquele rosto sem expressão. Então a ficha caiu. — Porra… esqueci que o Kyungsoo é da SKKU! Merda, cara! 

Baekhyun inspirou profundamente, buscando sua paz interior.

— Ele também é amigo do Sehun, né…

— E também é capitão do Sehun, afinal, os dois são do time de natação! — Os dois finalmente chegaram ao vestiário e Baekhyun parou bem diante do armário onde havia deixado suas coisas. — Porra, Minseok, cê vai me fazer ir pra mesma merda de festa que aquele desgraçado! 

— Vai ver o cara nem vai, Baekhyun! — Minseok deu de ombros, nem um pouco convencido do que estava dizendo.

— Aham… 

Minseok fez uma careta quando ouviu o tom sarcástico do amigo, em seguida fez um biquinho e ficou o encarando. Conseguia convencer Baekhyun a fazer o que queria quando se fingia de chateado. Dito e feito! O alfa o encarou e revirou os olhos, sabendo que realmente aquilo seria uma batalha em vão. Teria que aturar ver a cara de bosta de Kyungsoo para assim evitar a cara de bosta com a qual seu melhor amigo provavelmente ficaria por umas duas semanas se não fosse naquela maldita festa. 

— Quando é? — Sorriu discretamente quando Minseok gritou um “YES!” muito agudo e fez uma dancinha ridícula. 

— Amanhã à noite! — Minseok jogou a própria toalha na cabeça e virou-se para o amigo. — Te espero às 22h!

— E eu tenho que te dar carona?! 

Baekhyun o atingiu com a toalha bem na bunda quando Minseok se afastou dando uma risadinha sacana. Ignorando o melhor amigo, o alfa começou a se secar e vestir a roupa, sentindo o cansaço e a baixa da adrenalina da competição lhe atingir os músculos. Aquele dia havia sido exaustivo, olhar para Kyungsoo havia lhe tirado o restante das energias e, principalmente, aturar aquelas provocações absurdas daquele beta arrogante. 

Pensar que na noite seguinte corria o risco de encará-lo de novo e, principalmente, fora de uma competição o deixava precocemente irritado e, desagradavelmente, ansioso?! 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


No banco do carona, Minseok já virava a segunda latinha de cerveja. Baekhyun fez o que pareceu ser uma careta, pensando como aquele cara conseguia virar uma cerveja daquela forma, quase como se fosse um shot de tequila. Seu melhor amigo não mostrava qualquer sinal de alteração, bem, considerando que Minseok era quase um carro velho e consumista que bebia tanques e tanques de álcool, não esperava vê-lo transtornado até pelo menos ter enchido a cara de todas as bebidas possíveis que o estariam esperando naquela festa. Quanto a ele? Bom, Baekhyun não gostava de beber exageradamente em público, era comedido e bem discreto em festas, apesar do que outros gostavam de assumir sobre ele.

As pessoas esperavam demais das atitudes dele como um daqueles alfas expansivos, escandalosos no sentido de que era sempre o centro das atenções. De certo modo, era o centro. Mas apenas por ser um alfa e nada mais. Tentava sempre se manter discreto e aparecer apenas nos momentos certos e necessários. Quanto a razão de não gostar de beber tanto? Baekhyun preferia ser levado à guilhotina a admitir que era porque podia ser classificado como um consumidor de álcool… frouxo. Não precisava de muito para tê-lo um pouco mais alterado, então evitava beber para não chamar essa atenção demasiada. Quem dirá a sua intrigante tendência a ser muito mais suscetível aos cheiros alheios. Quando estava sob efeito de álcool, Baekhyun era uma máquina de identificar feromônios que o deixavam atiçado. 

Por essa razão gostava de evitar exageros. Quando olhou para o melhor amigo ao seu lado, abrindo outra latinha, sentiu que naquela noite era capaz de perder um pouco o controle. Estava um pouco mais animado, apesar de ainda carrancudo, e sentia que naquela noite teria sua melhor oportunidade de extravasar um pouco toda a tensão acumulada dentro de si. Quem sabe não conseguia arranjar alguém para levar para cama. Estava precisando aliviar toda aquela bomba dentro de si, nada melhor que um pouco de sexo. 

Minseok lhe encarou e deu um sorriso com olhinhos já bem ligeiramente mais nebulosos, esticou a mão e balançou a latinha para Baekhyun. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria e dos perigos que aquilo claramente significava, o alfa pegou a latinha e deu bons e longos goles. Que se foda! Era um universitário, jovem, despreocupado e incrivelmente idiota e irresponsável.

Sentiu a bebida descer com aquele gosto que não era nem ruim e nem bom. Minseok o encarava com um sorriso meio diabólico, contente demais que seu melhor amigo estava se deixando soltar. Talvez ele fosse um dos poucos que soubesse o quanto Baekhyun tinha uma tendência meio imbecil a se conter para muitas coisas. A única coisa que aquele alfa desgraçado não tinha amarras era quando se jogava em algum lugar com água. Baekhyun devia ter sido um peixe em sua vida passada. Ele era simplesmente outra pessoa quando estava nadando. Minseok o conhecia há muito tempo e sempre se admirava com o quanto o amigo parecia tão livre na água, tão feliz. Era até mesmo capaz de colocar um pouco mais de expressão naquela cara eternamente taciturna. Seria interessante vê-lo daquela forma, um dia, em terra firme. 

Não demorou tanto tempo para Baekhyun virar o carro em uma rua e o som estridente da festa os atingir. Era uma casa grande. Mansão. Provavelmente do mesmo tamanho ou até maior que a casa da família do alfa. Sehun era um bostinha rico e não media esforços para deixar isso claro. Tinha luzes, tinha dj, tinha gente para caralho. Baekhyun pastou um pouco para encontrar um lugar onde poderia deixar o carro. Quando parou, Minseok parecia bem ansioso para estar dentro daquela casa, rodando por aquele lugar, enchendo o cu de álcool e se enroscando em alguém que cruzasse seu caminho e lhe desse condição. 

Entraram naquele lugar e Baekhyun foi imediatamente inundado por uma tsunami de cheiros, até mesmo torceu o nariz. Em partes era por já ter alguma coisa de álcool em seu sangue, mas andava tão focado nas competições e nos treinos que passava a maior parte de seu tempo naqueles ambientes em que não havia qualquer cheiro a não ser o de cloro, ninguém podia entrar na água ou sequer no ginásio sem ter ingerido os bloqueadores. Então não era de se espantar quando aquele universo de aromas o deixou até mesmo tonto e irritado, havia esquecido como era viver em sociedade e ser constantemente alvejado por todo tipo de cheiro de todo tipo de gente. Maldito nariz sensível de alfa. 

Tentou se concentrar no próprio cheiro, às vezes isso ajudava. Conforme avançava, desviando de vários corpos, notava os olhares sobre si, um misto de surpresa por encontrá-lo ali com algo parecido com desejo, outros apenas torciam o nariz quando ele passava. Bom, assim como ele podia sentir o cheiro de outros, esses mesmos outros podiam sentir seu cheiro. E não era todo mundo que estava sempre receptivo a um alfa. Ignorou cada uma daquelas pessoas, não era como se fosse importante para si o que elas podiam estar pensando. 

Avançou até onde Minseok já estava se pendurando em uma espécie de bar. Iria dizer que era algo improvisado, mas conforme se aproximava notou que era, de fato, toda uma estrutura elaborada de um bar. Atrás da bancada encontrou o dono daquela festa. Sehun e seu cabelo rosa se destacavam com as luzes de diversas cores. O cara estava tribêbado, provavelmente, mas ainda era capaz de reconhecer as pessoas e até mesmo falar algumas frases completas e consideravelmente coerentes. 

— Baekhyun!!! — Sehun só faltou subir no balcão, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes, abrindo os braços e fazendo uma considerável quantidade de sua bebida voar do copo que segurava, mas nunca o derrubando. Bêbados nunca deixam o copo cair. Minseok o deixou se apoiar em seu ombro para que Sehun pudesse trespassar o balcão e correr em direção a Baekhyun. 

— E aí, Sehun. — Cumprimentou com o que podiam conseguir interpretar como um sorriso meio preocupado. Aquele cara não ia demorar para começar a dar trabalho. Logo Minseok os alcançou, carregando consigo dois copos e entregando um para o alfa que observou o conteúdo ali dentro. Suspeito. O cheiro era de algo destilado misturado com muitas outras coisas. — Que porra é essa? — Ficou encarando o copo e deixou que Minseok segurasse sua mão e o empurrasse até sua boca. 

— Não pergunta, cara, só bebe! — Respondeu rindo, sendo acompanhado por Sehun que em algum momento jogou os braços por sobre os ombros de Baekhyun e meio que o estava abraçando, escorando no alfa.

Baekhyun deu de ombros e bebeu o negócio. Era doce e era extremamente alcoólico. Não conseguiu nem evitar a careta que fez. Era bom. Bebeu de novo e tirou umas risadas de Minseok e Sehun, sentiu um pouco de calafrio, mas apesar de seu melhor amigo ter algumas atitudes meio insanas ele jamais lhe daria algo batizado. Confiava nele. Sehun se escorou um pouco mais no alfa, jogando mais de seu peso sobre o mais baixo. Nisso Baekhyun conseguiu sentir seu cheiro com muita nitidez. _Merda_! Sehun tinha um cheiro até que bom, mas devia ter enchido tanto o cu de bebida que mais cheirava álcool do que qualquer coisa. Era enjoativo pra caralho. Percebeu que não tinha ideia do que aquele cara era. Talvez fosse beta. Mas seu cheiro era bem proeminente então podia ser um alfa. Foda-se. Não lhe interessava. 

— Sabe quem tá aqui, também, capitãaao?! — Sehun chegou com o rosto tão perto de Baekhyun que o alfa até se assustou achando que iria ser beijado. Mas ele parou, bem perto, soltando aquele hálito de bêbado para cima de si. Ficou até meio tonto. 

— Quem tá aqui, Sehun? — Baekhyun arriscou perguntar, bebendo mais um pouco daquela coisa em seu copo. Minseok ainda estava com eles, mas estava mais interessado em falar com um carinha que estava _bem_ próximo a ele, sussurrando no ouvidinho. Logo, logo seu melhor amigo iria desaparecer de vista e deixá-lo com Sehun e seu cabelo rosa. 

— A sua pessoa favorita do mundo, Baekhyun! — Minseok parecia estar mais atento a eles dois do que indicava. Ele passou um braço sobre o ombro do garoto, ainda deixando ele sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Do Kyungsoo. — Sehun colocou a boca em seu ouvido e falou baixinho. Podia ser pela voz daquele cara, ou pela bebida, ou, talvez, mas só talvez, pudesse ter sido pelo nome que lhe foi dito, mas Baekhyun sentiu um arrepio na espinha. 

Ficou quente. De raiva. Sabia que havia uma probabilidade de 100% de a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo estar na mesma festa que ele, considerando que Sehun era um dos amigos mais próximos de Kyungsoo. Mas comprovar que de fato ele estava ali o deixava com o sangue fervendo. Minseok e Sehun riram enquanto o encaravam, riram mais pelo fato de não saber o que se passava na mente do alfa. Era uma das coisas mais difíceis do mundo decifrar Baekhyun com aquele rosto sempre inexpressivo.

— É… já imaginava. — Retrucou enquanto virava todo o conteúdo em seu copo. Olhou para Minseok, ele já estava mais envolvido com aquele carinha, estava numa conversa meio esquisita enquanto tentavam dançar no ritmo da música que tocava. — Tem mais dessa merda aqui? — Virou para Sehun que imediatamente abriu um sorrisão e o puxou para o bar. 

— Sempre tem mais, meu querido! — Ele passou por cima do balcão de novo. Abaixou-se e reapareceu com um enorme galão ainda mais suspeito que qualquer outra coisa. Virou aquela mistura perigosa no copo de Baekhyun e encheu, encheu até aquilo transbordar e o alfa se afastar dando um inesperado sorriso, ainda contido.

Certo. Uns goles generosos de cerveja, que podia considerar ter sido quase toda a latinha, e agora aquela coisa escura e docinha. Começou a ficar meio tonto, mas ainda sob controle. Sehun ficou o encarando com um sorriso meio desfocado, o homem não devia nem entender mais o que tava fazendo. 

— Vira aí, cara! — Sehun bateu o copo dele contra o de Baekhyun. — Mostra quem é o alfazão aí! 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Mas fez o que Sehun disse. Virou, e virou tudo. Aquela coisa descia queimando, mas era gostosa. Começou a ter uma sensação de leveza muito boa. Terminou de beber tudo e deu uma risadinha, pedindo para Sehun colocar mais. E ele colocou. E Baekhyun virou de novo e logo estava encostado no bar, olhando ao redor e encontrando Minseok à distância beijando alguém. Pelo que conseguiu notar já não era mais o mesmo carinha de antes, era outra pessoa. Sentiu uma presença às suas costas e notou que Sehun estava apoiado no bar, bem próximo a ele. 

— Ei, Baekhyun, diz aí… qual é o problema entre você e o capitão? — O cabelo rosa de Sehun estava nitidamente melado de bebida. — Vocês dois parecem que estão sempre prontos pra se atracarem e se afogarem na piscina… — Ele falava meio enrolado, mas parecia saber exatamente o que estava dizendo.

— Ele é arrogante. — Respondeu simplesmente. O rosto era novamente uma máscara inexpressiva, mas os olhos meio perdidos e amolecidos não negavam seu estado de iminente embriaguez. Pensar em Kyungsoo o deixava irritado de uma forma estranha. 

— Você também! — Sehun começou a rir esquisito. — Não, sério! — Levantou os braços como se estivesse tentando se mostrar inocente de algo. — Diz aí! Aconteceu alguma coisa pra deixar vocês dois se odiando tanto, fora o Kyungsoo ganhar de você na maioria das vezes?

Baekhyun virou-se para encará-lo com certa animosidade no olhar. Sehun segurou uma risada. Era interessante vê-lo expressar alguma emoção. E o alfa percebeu que provavelmente essa deveria ser a razão, ao menos para ele, em odiar tanto aquele cara. Não conseguia suportar perder para ele. Ser inferior à Kyungsoo. Ele era um beta e Baekhyun era um alfa, as coisas deveriam ser diferentes, não é? Mas também pensou nas atitudes de Do Kyungsoo. Ele sempre o provocava com isso, ficava cutucando a ferida, como se ele próprio também o odiasse por essa razão. Talvez os dois fossem dois imbecis complexados com aquelas merdas de gêneros. 

— Kyungsoo é idiota. — Baekhyun disse por fim. E ao dizê-lo percebeu o quanto aquilo devia ter soado infantil e até mesmo como uma desculpa para esconder o fato de que sabia exatamente a razão da imbecilidade da inimizade dos dois. 

— _Kyungsoo é idiota!_ — Sehun o imitou, começando a rir igual um doido, batendo a mão no balcão. — Cara, vocês dois são hilários com isso! 

— O que quer dizer? — Baekhyun virou para encará-lo, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada melecada. Estava tonto. 

— Que ele responde quase da mesma forma que você quando eu pergunto pra ele essas coisas. — Se inclinou mais no balcão, colocando uma mão no ombro do alfa e apertando-o. — A única diferença é que ele fala isso com um sorriso bem… interessante. 

— Hã? 

— Assim! — Sehun ficou sério por alguns instantes e então abriu um sorriso _interessante,_ como ele definiu. Um sorriso que parecia ter um duplo sentido. Então ele continuou, com a voz meio baixinha e rouca, imitando a Kyungsoo. — _“Baekhyun é um idiota.”_ — Se afastou, claramente gargalhando da inexpressividade afetada que o alfa deveria estar fazendo. — Mais ou menos assim. 

Baekhyun não disse nada. Apenas se afastou do bar e foi andando de costas, ainda encarando Sehun. Estava um pouco chocado. Não pela forma como aquele cara havia falado consigo, ou com o fato de que Kyungsoo também não conseguia explicar porque o odiava e que potencialmente os dois tinham a mesma reação. O que chocou Baekhyun foi o fato de que ele havia imaginado o beta falando daquela forma, sorrindo daquele jeito, exatamente como havia feito no dia anterior. Aquele sorriso que o deixava tão puto da vida e tão… ansioso. Nervoso. Fervendo. Era essa a palavra mais certa para se usar, não importava muito o que Kyungsoo fizesse para ele, tudo relacionado àquele cara o deixava fervendo. 

Ele deu as costas para Sehun. Andando naquela multidão de pessoas e cheiros, foi saindo do interior da casa e caminhando para o exterior, a área da piscina. Estava tonto para caralho, mas ainda sob controle. Já havia perdido Minseok de vista e conforme avançava não conseguia encontrar mais nenhum rosto tão conhecido. Parou numa região mais aberta, algo que parecia uma pista de dança ou algo do tipo. Nem sequer havia se ligado que tinha levado consigo o copo com metade daquela bebida gostosinha. 

Naquele momento, mesmo não gostando de ficar muito em evidência, Baekhyun sentiu um relaxamento bem-vindo, uma vontade de se deixar um pouco mais solto. Uma música legal começou a tocar. Era de uma cantora que estava em evidência nos últimos tempos, tinha uma batida interessante que o deixava com vontade de dançar um pouco. Meio desajeitado e tentando não se importar muito com alguns poucos olhares que ainda pareciam se interessar em sua presença, começou a se mover, discreto.

A música parecia se intensificar a cada batida, como se fosse capaz de transportá-lo para outro universo. Era uma música realmente muito interessante. E foi reparando nesse ritmo que Baekhyun sentiu. Veio suave, quase como um carinho em seu interior. E então foi crescendo, intensificando. Um cheiro que o alfa jamais havia sentido, jamais havia sido capaz de distinguir em qualquer lugar ou pessoa em toda sua vida. Era forte, ao mesmo tempo que era leve. Uma dualidade deliciosa que o fez revirar os olhos quando inspirou profundamente. Aquele cheiro parecia preencher cada parte de si, acariciá-lo de uma forma tão ordinária de gostosa. Baekhyun sentia que estava sendo embalado por aquele cheiro, abraçado, alisado, lambido, esfregado, qualquer coisa! O que conseguia entender e até mesmo o assustava era que aquele cheiro conseguia ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Nunca havia se sentindo tão leve, tão sugado para o fundo de um poço de sutilezas que sussurravam contra seu ouvido as melhores e mais excitantes obscenidades. Estava submergindo naquele cheiro e não sabia se queria ser puxado de volta para a realidade. Café? Canela? Cereja. Uma mistura exótica e tão interessante, tão instigante. Seu corpo inteiro queimava por aquele cheiro. 

A música estava intensa, tão intensa quanto aquele cheiro. Parecia que ela o estava carregando para dentro de Baekhyun. E, por mais que estivesse saboreando ao extremo ser enrolado naquele cheiro, precisava, _desejava_ encontrar a origem. Ficou de olhos fechados e se virou, deixou que seus passos cheios da mais pura e inebriante ansiedade o levassem adiante. Esbarrava nas pessoas e estava pouco se fodendo, tudo que importava era que aquele cheiro ia aumentando, melhorando. Ia seguindo, ia _farejando,_ ia deixando cada parte animal sua tomar conta. Naquele momento tinha a mais completa e enlouquecida certeza de que era movido pelo seu total instinto, pela sua parte mais profunda que o rasgava em desespero por aquele cheiro. 

Foi intensificando, tão forte agora que Baekhyun mordia os lábios e os lambia em frenesi. Intoxicado. Ainda de olhos fechados podia senti-los se revirando nas órbitas, aquele aroma perfeito era parte de sua existência agora. Era sua porta para o inferno. Para a luxúria que rasgava suas veias e o preenchia de um calor que martelava cada parte sua. 

E então ele sentiu ainda mais. Aquele cheiro o envolveu de uma forma que ele não tinha mais escapatória. Não quando alguém o segurou firmemente pela cintura. Um aperto tão delicioso que Baekhyun se surpreendeu quando deixou escapar um resfolegar, um gemido. Aquela mão firme escorregou por sua cintura, o abraçando e puxando-o firmemente contra uma parede de músculos, um corpo tão sólido e quente que o alfa sentiu que seria capaz de dissolver. 

A única coisa que Baekhyun conseguiu distinguir do mundo exterior, fora daquela bolha do melhor aroma do mundo, foi uma única e significativa palavra. 

_Physical._

Aquela mão o segurava com tanta firmeza que Baekhyun sentia suas pernas amolecidas. E foi quase a desabamento quando, ainda de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo aquele corpo pressionado tão deliciosamente contra si, sentiu aquela pessoa aproximar o rosto de sua cabeça, mergulhando o nariz em seu cabelo, aspirando seu cheiro tão desesperadamente como ele próprio arfava para consumir ainda mais do aroma que o levava a quase uma overdose de prazer. Sentiu aquela pessoa deslizar o nariz por seus fios, sentiu a respiração acelerada contra sua pele. Era quente. E então desceu, até seu pescoço, com toques delicados da pontinha do nariz, saboreando-o. O rosto daquela pessoa se afogou em seu pescoço e Baekhyun arqueou as costas quando se surpreendeu com algo. Um toque mais quente, molhado. Um beijo. 

E tudo balançou quando Baekhyun sentiu o mundo clamar por atenção. As mãos daquela pessoa firmaram o aperto em sua cintura e ele foi bruscamente virado. Não teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Mas não era necessário. Ele conseguia sentir o peitoral daquela pessoa, firme, quente. Uma mão permanecia em sua cintura, prendendo-o, puxando-o contra aquele corpo forte. Então, Baekhyun mordeu os lábios, porque aquela pessoa passou a traçar-lhe cada pedacinho de seu tronco com a outra mão, subindo e subindo, apertando-o em cada parte, até finalmente parar em seu pescoço e agarrar-se ao seu cabelo na nuca. 

O alfa sentiu a pessoa encostar a testa contra a sua. Ele, Baekhyun sabia depois de sentir aquele corpo tão perfeitamente colado ao seu, arfava. Assim como o alfa. E então Baekhyun não duvidou que talvez tivesse guinchado quando sentiu aquele cara lamber a sua boca. Isso foi o estopim para o alfa ter a certeza de que dentro de suas calças, seu pau duro estava completamente babado. 

— Por que você é _tão_ delicioso, seu alfa de merda?! — _Aquela_ voz foi o suficiente para fazer Baekhyun abrir os olhos imediatamente. 

Arregalou os olhos e percebeu que estava, simplesmente, colado a Do Kyungsoo. Os dois pareciam estar quase se fundindo. O rosto do beta estava _tão_ perto que Baekhyun achou que precisaria ficar vesgo para conseguir enxergá-lo com clareza. Teve um impulso de tentar se desvencilhar, mas aquele cheiro se intensificou. O prendeu àquele contato tão irrevogavelmente que não tinha formas de escapar. Kyungsoo o apertou ainda mais contra si, sua mão agarrou-se aos cabelos de Baekhyun e ele aproximou ainda mais o próprio rosto ao do alfa. Seus lábios, vermelhos e tão carnudos, para completa perdição de Baekhyun, estavam a milímetros dos do alfa. O beta estava fascinado pela imensidão de expressões que o moreno estava lhe mostrando. Era a coisa mais rara e talvez impossível de ver Baekhyun com qualquer sinal de emoção em seu rosto, ele estava _sempre_ com uma _poker face_ irritante e arrogante. Mas naquele momento, muitas emoções estavam escritas em cada pedacinho do rosto do alfa.

— Que porra de cheiro gostoso é esse, capitão? — Cada palavra o fazia roçar os lábios aos de Baekhyun. — Você tá me deixando louco, Baekhyun! 

O alfa sentiu aquele beta de merda puxá-lo ainda mais. Por tudo, ele planejava fundi-los?! E então Baekhyun novamente mordeu o lábio inferior e se odiou completamente quando percebeu que havia _gemido_ ao sentir aquela coisa dura roçando bem em cima da _sua_ coisa dura!

— Que merda é essa que tá acontecendo aqui? — Baekhyun conseguiu falar depois de algumas tentativas em que abria a boca e Kyungsoo o lambia deliciosamente nos lábios. Sua voz saiu fraca, muito fraca, até mesmo meio aguda, meio rouca, completamente desregulada.

— Eu não tenho ideia… — Kyungsoo, para completo desespero agonizante de Baekhyun, puxou o cabelo do alfa e o fez inclinar o pescoço para trás, expondo-o completamente para o prazer do beta. E então aquela boca gostosa traçou a pele quente, fervente, de Baekhyun, apenas toques leves, fazendo uma carícia com os lábios. Ele sorriu quando sentiu as mãos de Baekhyun agarrar-lhe os ombros com força, fincando as unhas curtas sobre o tecido da camisa. Ele desceu até próximo da gola da camisa do alfa e então colocou a língua para fora e lambeu. Subindo por toda a extensão até passar pelo queixo de Baekhyun e parar com a boca colada a do alfa. E, ainda nesse toque, completou: — Só sei que é bom… _Você_ é bom, Baekhyun! — Kyungsoo o encarava com olhos tão intensos que quase fizeram o alfa cair ali mesmo. — Sempre tive essa suspeita. — E mordeu o lábio inferior do alfa, puxando-o de leve.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e apertou ainda mais os ombros de Kyungsoo. E então percebeu o que estava fazendo. Percebeu o que estava _acontecendo._ Ele arregalou os olhos e encarou o beta, que o observava com uma atenção tão predatória e tão sincera que ele queria só voltar a agarrá-lo. Mas não podia! Não devia! Aquilo era absurdo de tão ridículo! Ele e _Kyungsoo?_ Se esfregando, sentindo um ao outro de uma forma que Baekhyun _nunca_ havia sentido com mais ninguém. O cheiro ainda o cercava e o pressionava de uma forma deliciosa. O cheiro _de Kyungsoo._

Mas que porra! Como um beta de merda conseguia ter um cheiro tão proeminente daquela forma?! Pelo jeito como Kyungsoo ainda encarava ao alfa, ainda respirava intensamente, ainda o _farejava,_ podia apostar que seu cheiro estava sendo tão intenso para o beta quanto o de Kyungsoo era para si. 

Aquilo estava terrivelmente errado de tão _certo_ que era! Baekhyun começou a balançar a cabeça em negativa, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kyungsoo que pareciam também estar voltando um pouco para o mundo real, mas que possuíam ainda uma intensidade desejosa, por cristo, Baekhyun se desesperou quando pensou que parecia até mesmo _carinhosa!_ Juntando todo o seu leve sangue frio, o alfa tentou voltar a vestir a máscara da inexpressividade.

Aquele era Do Kyungsoo! O beta que sempre o fazia se sentir inferior! Que quase sempre o fazia ficar em segundo lugar! O cara que mais odiava! Então, por que caralhos, tudo que ele conseguia pensar e querer era beijar aquela boca tão saborosa de Kyungsoo?! Sentir aquele filho da puta chupando a sua língua?! 

O alfa apertou os ombros de Kyungsoo e o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o soltá-lo, abandoná-lo. A ausência da mãos do beta em sua cintura o fez quase ceder e voltar para os braços daquele desgraçado. Mas resistiu aos impulsos, aos desejos e instintos. Alfa de merda! Ele era exatamente isso! Um alfa de merda com um nariz de merda que podia sentir feromônios a quilômetros e, naquela noite, tinha que ter feito o grandessíssimo favor de sentir o cheiro da pessoa que supostamente mais deveria odiar. E que, desagradavelmente naquele momento, era a única pessoa no mundo com quem adoraria desfrutar os momentos mais prazerosos possíveis entre duas pessoas com tesão e pau duro! 

Deu dois passos para trás e se virou. Iria _fugir!_ Era só isso que podia fazer. Fugir de Kyungsoo, fugir do cheiro dele, fugir da sensação dele em sua pele, fugir daquela vontade assustadora e nova de querer que _aquele cara_ metesse com força na sua própria bunda! O absurdo!

Estava em choque! Estava em completo e no mais aterrorizante choque com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Precisava _realmente_ fugir porque naquele instante era um covarde do caralho que não conseguia mais aguentar o pinto tão duro que chegava a lhe deixar tonto!

E foram dois passos cambaleantes em direção ao que imaginava ser o caminho da saída, apenas isso, e logo sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado firmemente. Kyungsoo o segurava com uma força que deixou Baekhyun quase babando, ao menos babando mais que seu pênis encharcado na cueca. 

— Você não vai fugir assim, capitão. — Kyungsoo se aproximou e, para ódio e prazer eterno do alfa, acariciou o rosto de Baekhyun com o indicador. — Não depois que eu senti você, Baekhyun. Senti seu gosto. Seu cheiro. 

Baekhyun tentou se desvencilhar e, com um pouquinho de força tirada sei lá de onde, conseguiu fazer o beta soltar-lhe o pulso. 

— Tenho que ir. 

E ele, _literalmente,_ correu. Esbarrando em todo mundo. Sendo um belo de um covarde pervertido. Pouco se fodeu em procurar Minseok, aquele cara era a razão de toda essa insanidade que havia acontecido em sei lá quanto tempo. Pareceram horas do melhor prazer da vida de Baekhyun. Correu, mais tonto que o bêbado do Sehun. Tudo estava girando, zero culpa da bebida naquele momento. Baekhyun ainda estava com o caco cheio do cheiro delicioso de Kyungsoo. Cada célula, órgão, _buraco_ seu estava sendo tomado pelo aroma do beta e pelas sensações dos toques. 

Kyungsoo ficou parado naquela pista de dança. O povo ao redor parecia bêbado demais para se importar com o showzinho sexual que ele e Baekhyun deviam ter dado. Atentado ao pudor em grau quase completo! Ele ficou observando aquele alfa covarde de merda correr. E, para sua diversão total, ele sorriu. Mas como sorriu! Estava extasiado. Feliz mesmo! Baekhyun era melhor do que havia apostado em seus sonhos.

O cheiro dele era simplesmente a epítome de tudo que é mais perfeito. Todos os aromas que mais apreciava em um só. E a pele dele! Kyungsoo estava tão excitado e feliz, seu pau devia estar tão duro que ele tinha a certeza que a qualquer segundo iria alcançar o estado pleno de nirvana e transcender para a dimensão das flores, outro aspecto astral! Baekhyun era tudo, _absolutamente tudo,_ que ele mais queria na _vida!_

Que inferno! Estava tão feliz e encantado, para dizer o mínimo, que chegava realmente a ficar até meio bravo. Estava uma completa — e sem sentido — confusão de sentimentos. Naqueles poucos segundos havia visto tantas expressões em Baekhyun que tinha certeza que era capaz de catalogar todas. A única coisa que sabia com a mais pura exatidão e a força de seu sangue concentrado em suas partes baixas era que:

Baekhyun iria ser seu. 


	2. Capítulo 2

O teto, iluminado pelas parcas luzes diurnas, era sua visão naquele momento. Bom, o teto e uma mão que havia esticado bem a sua frente, a palma virada para baixo, enquanto a encarava em completo choque. Deitado. Pelado. Arfava compulsivamente enquanto observava a prova da maior e mais sensacional loucura que já havia cometido em sua vida. 

Era insano. Jamais deveria ter feito aquilo! 

Mas não era otário o suficiente para negar que aquela havia sido, irrevogavelmente, a melhor bateção de bolo de toda a sua vida. Que punheta, amigos! Que punheta vigorosa, frenética e transcendental! Olhava para a porra que escorria entre seus dedos em absoluta estupefação. 

Por tudo que era mais sagrado! Havia chegado em casa desesperado e simplesmente passado quase o restante da noite pensando e lembrando de Kyungsoo e batendo uma compulsivamente porque não conseguia se acalmar. Dormiu um pouco e acordou com um sonho erótico. Pensava naquela boca desgraçada tocando a pele de seu pescoço, mordendo seu lábio. Aquela língua safada daquele beta de merda lhe lambendo sem parar. As mãos fortes apertando-o a cintura, puxando-o pelos cabelos. 

Olhou para baixo e lá estava ela novamente. A maior ereção já registrada pelo mundo. Não aguentava mais! Já tinha batido uma ao menos duas vezes nas últimas horas entre cochilos e sonhos eróticos, estava completamente exausto. Mas o pior de tudo era a coceirinha da humilhação que parecia crescer dentro de si. De todas as pessoas do mundo, por que tinha que ser justo Do Kyungsoo a ter o melhor cheiro já existente? E ainda mais! Por que justo ele tinha que ter aquela… pegada! E o pior de tudo! Por que ele tinha que ser uma desgraça de um beta? Ainda por cima o cara que quase sempre ganhava dele nas competições e que tinha um dom muito aguçado em tirá-lo do sério.

Agora havia somado algo mais a essa equação. Pensar em Kyungsoo estava deixando Baekhyun ensandecido. A contragosto, porém sem alternativas, partiu para mais uma bateção de bolo. Essa foi mais rápida, mas não menos deliciosa. Quando terminou, afobado de tudo, se esticou para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou o rolo de papel higiênico e começou a se limpar da melhor forma que podia. Ao menos o excesso. Estava melado de porra. Seu pau completamente melecado. Seu corpo todo estava suado, nem sabia que podia suar em tantos lugares assim. Nunca havia vivenciado uma excitação tão descontrolada quanto essa. O cheiro de Kyungsoo parecia ainda estar impregnado em cada partezinha sua. 

Se passasse mais um segundo com aquele cheiro, tinha certeza que iria sofrer um desmaio, desnutrido de tanto bater punheta para uma betinha de merda. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho frio e demorado. A água caía por todo o seu corpo que parecia em chamas, era um tranquilizante um pouco mais efetivo. Fechou o registro, se secou de qualquer jeito e saiu enrolado na toalha. Passou em frente ao espelho, encontrando seu rosto repleto de nada a ser desvendado, porém com bochechas ligeiramente coradas. Saiu do banheiro e seu quarto estava a costumeira bagunça que ele mostraria apenas para si mesmo. Pegou uma outra toalha jogada em algum canto e secou precariamente os cabelos, chacoalhando-o a cada vez que passava o tecido de forma ligeiramente brusca sobre os fios. 

Um toque constante chamou a sua atenção, assim como um vibrar abafado sobre sua cama. Meio cansado e meio sonolento, caminhou até seu celular e viu a tela iluminada, vários balõezinhos surgindo desesperadamente, um atrás do outro. Revirou os olhos porque sabia exatamente quem era e a razão de estar tão desesperado logo cedo.

**Minseok:**

_Cadê você????_

_Por que me largou aqui sozinho?_

_Você não me ama mais?_

_O que eu te fiz, cara!_

_Pra que tanto ódio nesse coraçãozinho?!_

_Baekhyunnieeeeeeee_

_eeeee_

_eeeeeeee_

_Como eu vou pra casa agora??????_

_?????_

Baekhyun inspirou profundamente porque as mensagens não paravam. Minseok mandava apenas interrogações seguidas de exclamações e alguns emojis de choro e gritando, ou apenas o xingando de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis. Por fim, sentiu-se patético o suficiente e parou com o drama, dando oportunidade para o alfa finalmente responder. 

**Baekhyun**

_Terminou?_

_Fui embora porque passei mal_

_Aquela merda que você me deu pra beber não caiu bem_

Baekhyun leu e releu as mensagens que havia enviado. Era uma mentira conveniente e razoável. Continuou.

**Baekhyun**

_Você estava ocupado demais enroscado em alguém pra me notar_

_Além disso sei que conhece um monte de gente aí._

_Se vira! 🤷🏻♂️_

Jogou o celular sobre a cama e foi até o armário caçar alguma roupa para vestir. Teria aulas dali algumas horas e, apesar de sua vida estar uma leve confusão, não era como se pudesse fugir de suas inevitáveis responsabilidades. Mesmo que essa confusão envolvesse uma leve ressaca e uma madrugada desesperadora de excitação. Vestiu uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans e começou a revirar tudo em busca de meias, de preferência limpas. Ouviu na cama o celular voltar a ficar histérico com as prováveis mensagens de seu melhor amigo. 

Foi até a cama um pouco de saco cheio, não estava no clima para aturar os dramas de Minseok. Pegou o aparelho e de novo vários balõezinhos de Minseok e notou que, no meio deles, havia um com um número desconhecido. Optou por dar atenção a seu amigo. 

**Minseok**

_Seu cuzãaaaaaaaao_

_aoaoaoaoa_

_Já me virei aqui, pra sua informação_

_Amigo de bosta!_

**Baekhyun**

_Parabéns!_

**Minseok**

_Escroto!_

_Duvido que vai continuar escrotão assim depois que souber do que eu estou sabendo_ 😈

Baekhyun ficou encarando a tela seriamente. Aquele nervosinho logo bateu e seu coração acelerou, só sentia ele estupidamente batendo feito um touro descontrolado em seu peito. Que merda aquele cara ficou sabendo?!

**Baekhyun**

_Do que você tá falando?_

**Minseok**

_Ora ora…_

_Se interessou pelo seu amiguinho……_

_Na real, não é nada demais!_

_Aquele bêbado louco do Sehun deve ter visto coisas_

_Aquele cara tava transtornado, não duvidaria que tivesse visto a Branca de Neve descendo até o chão junto com os sete anões._

**Baekhyun**

_O que ele_ **_acha_ ** _que viu???_

**Minseok**

_Alguma coisa a ver com você e o_ **_KYUNGSOO_ ** _quase se fundindo!_

_Ele disse, com essas palavras_

_“Aqueles dois tavam se sarrando tanto que eu tava quase pedindo pra ficar no meio”_

_E nessa fala não sei o que é mais absurdo_

**_Você e Kyungsoo_** **_se sarrando_**

_Ou Sehun querendo ficar no meio_

_Seja o que for… Bêbados né_

Nesse ponto da conversa Baekhyun já nem conseguia enxergar mais nada. Estava sentado na cama, o celular frouxo nas mãos, olhando para a parede. Meio trêmulo, meio querendo morrer, Baekhyun tentou responder alguma coisa.

**Baekhyun**

_Ele disse que viu isso, é?_

**Minseok**

_O desgraçado jura de pé junto até depois que deram um banho frio nele!_

_Disse que você parecia que a qualquer segundo ia implorar uma mamada pro Kyungsoo!!!!!_

_!!!!!111!!!!!1111_

_Eu disse… Meu chapa… IMPOSSÍVEL!_

_TAMO FALANDO DO BAEKHYUN_

_Em que planeta ele pediria pro Kyungsoo chupar ele sabe… não faz sentido!_

_Aí o Sehun começou a rir e disse alguma coisa meio enrolada_

_Mas entendi o seguinte_

_“Pode não fazer sentido, mas eu tenho certeza que aquele alfa safado vai abrir uma confeitaria depois daquilo lá que eu vi!”_

_E começou a fazer_ **_movimentos_ ** _…_

Baekhyun havia sentido o último fio da dignidade escorrer para fora de seu corpo. De algum modo sabia que aquele showzinho dele e de Kyungsoo havia sido flagrado por alguém, estava até meio conformado. As coisas mudavam _muito_ quando esse alguém tinha que ser justo _Sehun!_ E ainda por cima com ele bêbado! Respiro fundo e tentou ignorar a pontada de humilhação que tentava destroçar com seu orgulho. 

**Baekhyun**

_Ele disse isso, é?_

_Esse cara devia tá muito louco_

**Minseok**

_Foi o que eu disse!_

_Mas aí ele falou que tinha até foto!!!!!_

Acabado. Byun Baekhyun estava acabado. Ele se jogou na cama, a cabeça socada nos travesseiros e soltou um grito. Um urro! Meio tremendo, voltou a pegar o celular.

**Baekhyun**

_Deixa eu ver essa porra de foto_

**Minseok**

_Tem certeza? Não vale muito a pena, cara…_

**Baekhyun**

_Manda._

**Minseok**

**[** _Imagem_ **]**

O suspiro de alívio de Baekhyun provavelmente foi sentido no Caribe. Era a pior foto que já tinha visto na vida! Estava mais borrada do que a dignidade dele. A única coisa que dava para distinguir era uma massa confusa de cores e que parecia uma única forma humana. Provavelmente aquilo era o alfa e o beta. Por Cristo! Os dois realmente estavam quase virando um só! Baekhyun se odiou dolorosamente quando sentiu seu rosto queimar. Estava absurdamente envergonhado por ter agido daquela forma, guiado totalmente por seu instinto. Mas, em algum ponto detestável dentro de si, tentava ignorar a suave carícia que tentava lhe convencer desesperadamente do quanto aquilo havia parecido tão… certo.

**Baekhyun**

_Que merda de foto hein_

**Minseok**

_Foi o que eu disse_

_Depois dessa prova de bosta dele, todo mundo ignorou qualquer insanidade que ele continuou falando._

_Enfim!_

_Vai me dar carona hoje?_

**Baekhyun**

_Te vira, folgado._

**Minseok**

_BAEKHYUN!_

O alfa passou a ignorar o melhor amigo. Estava emocionalmente esgotado depois de todo o escândalo de Minseok. Exausto! Continuou mexendo no celular até que se lembrou da mensagem do número desconhecido. Voltou ao aplicativo, ignorando veementemente Minseok, e encontrou a o ícone sem imagem. 

**XXX-XXXX**

_Só consegui pensar em você a noite inteira._

Ok. Aquilo era inesperado. Baekhyun ficou olhando para a mensagem. Leu e releu. 

**Baekhyun**

_???????_

**XXX-XXXX**

_E sei que você não parou de pensar em mim também…_

_Alfa de merda._

Para dizer o mínimo… Baekhyun se cagou todo. Não precisava de foto, não precisava de nome, ele sabia _exatamente_ de quem era aquele número. Quem era aquele _folgado_ . O alfa só sentiu o corpo todo começar a tremer, nervoso até a última célula. Estava sendo ridículo e tentava ao máximo ignorar que aquele nervosismo era porque… tinha _gostado_ da mensagem. Mas que porra?!

Respirou fundo. Muito, muito fundo, quase se sugou para dentro de si próprio. Ficou olhando para a tela, digitava e apagava. Digitava e apagava. O rosto fechado em sua costumeira falta de expressão.

**Beta de merda**

_Hmm_

_Sem palavras?_

_Ficou tão feliz assim?!_

**Baekhyun**

_Vai se foder._

**Beta de merda**

_Com prazer!_

_Principalmente se você estiver junto comigo_ 😉 

**Baekhyun**

_Onde arranjou meu número?_

_Já pode apagar._

**Beta de merda**

_Sempre consigo o que quero._

_Então pode se preparar, capitão._

**Baekhyun**

🖕🏻

**Beta de merda**

_Almoço hoje._

_Você e eu._

_Te pego depois da aula._

Baekhyun ficou olhando para a tela boquiaberto. Mandou inúmeras mensagens para aquele idiota e nenhuma sequer foi visualizada. Depois que se acalmou do choque, revisou o que havia enviado e se sentiu estupidamente vergonhoso. Parecia estar surtando, e o pior era que parecia um surto nervoso do tipo “ _estou ansioso por isso_ ”. Eram coisas do tipo _“você nem sabe que horas minhas aulas terminam!”_ , e também _“e como diabos você iria me buscar? Eu tenho meu próprio carro!”._ E por aí se seguiram, quase todas nesse tom ligeiramente de… expectativas. 

Desistiu de esperar qualquer resposta quando aceitou que aquele beta desgraçado estava deliberadamente ignorando-o. Com toda a paciência e compostura que não tinha tanta certeza que ainda lhe restavam, Baekhyun juntou suas coisas necessárias para assistir as aulas e reuniu o que precisava para o treino mais tarde naquele dia e jogou tudo na mochila, sem qualquer cuidado. 

Dirigiu metade do caminho discutindo mentalmente com Do Kyungsoo. A outra metade do caminho passou pensando nas últimas mensagens do beta. Não admitiria nem sob a mais cruel das torturas, mas em certo momento, um sorrisinho muito discreto surgiu no cantinho de sua boca. 

Passou aquela manhã inteira tenso, atento. Ligado na sintonia Beta D.O. Inevitavelmente se via no meio das aulas pegando o celular para checar se havia recebido mais alguma mensagem e todas as vezes constava que aquele filho da puta seguia ignorando-o. Começava a acreditar que Kyungsoo estava zombando da sua cara, que não faria nada do que havia dito. Diversas vezes Minseok o flagrou checando o celular e em todas elas tentou sequestrar o aparelho do melhor amigo. Aquele cara era o cúmulo da curiosidade, fofoqueiro de primeira. Passou metade das primeiras aulas sussurrando todas as fofocas que reuniu da festa da noite anterior para Baekhyun. Já nas outras aulas, ao invés de ouvir ao amigo, que estava morto ao seu lado, passou realmente se esforçando para prestar atenção, quando desistiu do impossível, ficou revisando seu cronograma de treinos e exercícios. Quando cansou disso… dormiu. Dormiu o sono dos inocentes. 

Babou profusamente e despertou com Minseok tentando desenhar em sua cara. Apenas se endireitou na cadeira, arrancou a caneta — permanente — da mão daquele filho da puta irritante e simplesmente… a quebrou. Na mão. Feito um graveto! Imaginando que aquele era o pescocinho do melhor amigo. Minseok ficou o encarando em choque, a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

— … — Minseok se aproximou, encarando-o muito de perto. Então falou baixinho. — Tá putinho? 

Baekhyun o encarou com o ódio glacial de um deus da guerra, apenas eles indicavam qualquer emoção em seu rosto. Minseok se fingiu de morto imediatamente e deitou a cabeça na mesa. 

— Dormi mal. — O alfa respondeu simplesmente, levantando-se e checando o relógio no pulso. Já estava quase acabando a aula e o almoço se aproximava. — Vou sair antes. — E apoiou a mão na cabeça do melhor amigo, botando todo seu peso ali enquanto se erguia plenamente, sorrindo minimamente, meio sádico, quando o Minseok murmurou súplicas para que parasse. 

Saiu discretamente da sala, sem querer chamar atenção de seu professor. Abriu a porta com toda a delicadeza possível em se reunir em um momento furtivo e saiu para o corredor. Olhou para um lado primeiro. Tudo vazio, ninguém nos corredores, todos em suas aulas. Muito bem. Então virou para o outro lado. Não seria exagero em dizer que Baekhyun teve um início de infarto naqueles 15 segundos em que deu de cara com Do Kyungsoo o encarando, encostado a parede, os braços cruzados e um sorrisão de deixar um pouco sem fôlego, mas ele não admitiria isso. 

Encarando-o, o alfa devia estar parecendo um defunto mais sem emoção do mundo na cara. Mas estava surpreso. _Muito_ surpreso em ver que Kyungsoo estava falando _realmente_ sério sobre ir buscar ele, e isso significava, então, que o almoço era ainda mais sério. Kyungsoo e ele. Ele e Kyungsoo. O beta sabia que o moreno estava perplexo. Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca, tentando recompor os pensamentos e formular uma frase que fizesse algum sentido e fosse capaz de expressar toda a sua indignação de ver aquele beta desgraçado o encarando daquela forma. Kyungsoo estava _se divertindo!_

— É realmente muito fofo que você perde a capacidade de falar quando está feliz. — O beta deu um sorrisinho e piscou para Baekhyun. — Ainda que esteja com essa cara de… nada.

Imediatamente, juntando toda a sua força para intensificar sua cara de cu, Baekhyun se aproximou.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu não estou nem um pouco feliz de encarar essa sua cara de merda e esse seu sorrisinho ridículo. Para de rir! — O alfa apontou o dedo para a cara de Kyungsoo e isso só fez o beta rir ainda mais. _Ô merda_ ! Baekhyun estava se odiando tanto por ter notado que aquele cara ficava _interessante_ quando sorria. 

— E em segundo? — Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas de um jeito que indicava que estava claramente achando aquilo tudo sensacional. Ele apostava que Baekhyun não havia percebido que tinha congelado e o estava encarando de uma forma meio interessada demais. 

— Em segundo! — O alfa quase gritou quando se recompôs. — O que—

O barulho usual de fim de aula começou a preencher o corredor. Não havia sinal, não era necessário. O aumento do volume de voz de professores e o arrastar de cadeiras e burburinhos crescentes na sala de aula eram o sinal não oficial. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e avançou em direção de Kyungsoo, agarrando-o pela mão e puxando-o pelo corredor, os dois basicamente correndo. Baekhyun estava trancadíssimo conforme sentia as suas costas os corredores se encherem de gente e torcia desesperadamente para ninguém do seu time de natação o reconhecer correndo _de mãos dadas_ com _Do Kyungsoo_ e com isso queria dizer, especificamente, Kim Minseok. Correu arrastando o beta até puxá-lo para dentro do que, segundos depois, reparou ser um depósito. 

Arregalou os olhos ao olhar ao redor, mas já era tarde demais. 

— Queria fazer tudo na ordem que dizem ser certa, mas ok, faço o que você quiser, quando quiser, capitão. — Kyungsoo o provocou, dando um toquezinho com o indicador no queixo do alfa. 

— Não é isso, seu idiota! — Baekhyun deu um tapa na mão daquele cara para afastá-lo. Respirou fundo e o encarou seriamente. — O que está fazendo aqui? 

— Aparentemente sendo escondido por você. 

Baekhyun juntou as mãos num som bem audível e fechou os olhos, irritado de uma forma enlouquecedora. Nesse momento de contemplação de seu infundado ódio, o alfa inspirou profundamente e sentiu o cheiro de Kyungsoo o envolvendo. Imediatamente seu corpo ficou todo amolecido, sentiu cada pedacinho seu esquentar e, quando abriu os olhos, devagarinho e sentindo que eles deviam estar bem suaves e entorpecidos, encontrou o beta basicamente da mesma forma. Kyungsoo estava encostado em uns esfregões e o observava com um sorriso meio depravado, ao mesmo tempo que parecia carinhoso. Aquilo deixou Baekhyun ainda mais atormentado. 

— Eu sei. — O beta disse baixinho, desencostando de onde estava e dando um passo em direção a Baekhyun. O rapaz deu um passo para trás, tentando se afastar, tropeçando em um balde no processo e tendo que se escorar na parede para não se desequilibrar. Kyungsoo estava agora bem diante dele, seu peito próximo ao do alfa, subia e descia em uma respiração lenta, como se estivesse apreciando algo. — Eu também sinto. — O beta esticou a mão e tocou os lábios de Baekhyun. — Seu cheiro… essa _coisa_ que acontece aqui. — Ele apontou de um para o outro. 

— Não acontece nada. — Baekhyun desviou o rosto, mas se surpreendeu quando Kyungsoo lhe deu um rápido e sapeca beijo na bochecha. — O que pensa que tá fazendo?! 

— Dando um beijinho de oi. — Kyungsoo se afastou sorrindo, as mãos nos bolsos fechadas em punhos, como se estivesse tentando se controlar. 

— O que tá fazendo aqui, caralho? E — Baekhyun o interrompeu com quase um rosnado quando percebeu que aquele beta de merda iria fazer outra piadinha idiota. — Nem tenta pagar de engraçadão! 

— Você sabe porque estou aqui, você que tá pagando de sonso, seu alfa ridículo. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. — Almoço. 

— Não.

— Sim. 

— Não. 

— Com certeza sim! — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Te desafio.

— Vai se foder. — Baekhyun avançou para a porta, prontíssimo para ir embora daquele cubículo e ser salvo da complicação que seria ser visto com o cara que mais detestava. 

— Sabia que você era um arregão, covarde… Nada parecido com um alfa tão orgulhoso e reconhecido… — O beta cantarolou, fingindo que estava imensamente interessado em checar suas unhas. 

Baekhyun parou com a mão a caminho da maçaneta. Aquele desgraçado daquele beta safado cheiroso do caralho! Ele sabia como deixá-lo com raiva e, principalmente, como motivá-lo a agir de formas que não deveria. 

— Te desafio a almoçar comigo hoje. — Kyungsoo disse. Sério dessa vez, _muito_ sério. Ele realmente estava desafiando o alfa a acompanhá-lo, realmente _queria_ que Baekhyun aceitasse aquilo. 

O alfa se virou para Kyungsoo, os olhos semicerrados em uma clara desconfiança e uma imensa relutância. O beta capitão do time da SKKU esperava por sua resposta. Kyungsoo o encarava com um desejo que se devia ao cheiro de Baekhyun que o inebriava, mas também ao desejo de ter a companhia do alfa. Queria ter aquele tempo com o outro, queria que Baekhyun também quisesse aquilo e _aceitasse_ aquilo. Ficou esperando, em silêncio, ansioso e esperançoso. Baekhyun de algum modo conseguia sentir aquelas emoções no beta, ao menos desconfiava delas, por isso sentia ainda mais receio de apreciá-las e um cagaço imenso de _aceitá-las._

Por Cristo, ele era um alfa! Como iria levar _aquilo_ , seja lá o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo entre eles, a sério. A única coisa que parecia fazer sentido era que continuassem a se odiar, que continuassem a querer matar um ao outro quando se encontrassem e, principalmente, não sentissem mais o cheiro um do outro. Não sentisse mais aquele puxão que parecia jogá-lo para cima de Kyungsoo. Merda! Tudo aquilo era demais para ele, irritante. Mais irritante ainda era pensar que estaria fugindo de um desafio daquele bostinha. Com toda a confiança que tirou de seus anos de construção nela, aceitou aquela loucura. 

— Onde? — Perguntou inexpressivamente.

Kyungsoo sorriu. Sorriu bem feliz, feliz _demais_ para o gosto de Baekhyun. 

— Minha casa. 

— O QUÊ?! — O alfa gritou, incrédulo demais. — Como assim _sua casa?_

— Minha casa. Meu lar. Sob meu teto. — Kyungsoo retrucou dando de ombros como se fosse o óbvio, indo em direção a porta, prontíssimo para levar Baekhyun para aquele almoço. Foi impedido por uma mão firme em seu ombro. A mão do alfa era quente, deliciosa, mesmo através do tecido de sua camisa parecia ser capaz de sentir cada milímetro de toque. 

— Por que na sua casa? — Baekhyun parecia um pouco nervoso demais com aquela perspectiva que as coisas estavam tomando. 

— Porque vou cozinhar pra você. — Respondeu com um sorrisão. O alfa o encarou com desconfiança. — E porque estou meio sem dinheiro, então, essa é a melhor alternativa. — Mentira! Kyungsoo sorriu internamente, aquilo era uma grande mentira. Queria mesmo era se exibir para Baekhyun, vender seu peixe, conquistá-lo pelo estômago ou qualquer outra variação para o sentido de: só queria que o alfa criasse algum interesse por ele. 

Baekhyun continuou o segurando e o olhando desconfiado. Kyungsoo suspirou meio cansado, aquele alfa de merda era cauteloso demais. Céus! Seria uma luta para fazê-lo sair daquela gaiola de contenção na qual aquele cara estava enjaulado. A gaiola do alfa que não pode ir contra as expectativas dos outros. E ele, justo um beta, uma das maiores vítimas da ignorância que alfas cometiam, estava tentando arrebentar o cadeado de preconceitos que mantinha a gaiola daquele alfa de merda mais trancada que o cu!

— É só almoço, capitão. — Kyungsoo o assegurou. — Só um almoço, prometo manter minhas mãos pra mim. 

— E seu cheiro. 

— Hã?!

— Mantenha seu cheiro pra você, inferno! — Baekhyun parecia estar ligeiramente vermelho, embaraçado em admitir que o cheiro de Kyungsoo o estava afetando consideravelmente. O beta o olhou de cima a baixo — achando engraçado a contradição que a inexpressividade do rosto de Baekhyun causava em suas bochechas levemente rosadas — e se sentiu orgulhoso por ser um cara mais dominante em relação aos outros de seu gênero. 

— Te dá tesão demais, capitão? — Kyungsoo voltou a se aproximar do alfa. Baekhyun deu um passo para trás. — Aqui é um jogo duplo, Baekhyun, eu tento conter meu cheiro e você tenta conter o seu. Como eu sei que você é cagão demais pra admitir isso, eu não sou. Seu cheiro me deixa louco, excitado. Então é melhor tentar conter. 

Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca, tentando formular uma frase coerente diante de sua surpresa com a avalanche de verdades que aquele beta de merda cuspiu em sua cara. Ele não era cagão! Talvez um pouco, ou bastante, mas nem tanto.

— Vamos logo, porra! — O alfa passou por Kyungsoo, tentando ignorar o choque que passou do corpo do beta para o seu quando se esbarraram. 

Se aproximou da porta e colocou o ouvido contra a madeira. O beta parou ao seu lado, o olhando repleto de julgamento. 

— Que caralhos você tá fazendo? 

— Ouvindo se ainda tem muita gente lá fora… — Baekhyun respondeu meio sussurrando.

— Pelo amor, deixa dessas frescuras, seu alfa ridículo! — Kyungsoo o tirou do caminho e escancarou a porta. Apenas uma pessoa passava pelo corredor e tomou um susto catastrófico enquanto passava e era surpreendida por um beta afobado. 

Kyungsoo dispensou a pessoa com um pedido de desculpas e saiu do depósito, virando-se para encontrar Baekhyun meio escondido atrás dos esfregões. Parecia uma assombração com aquela cara de nada meio oculta por uns tecidos sujos.

— Essa é a cena mais patética e menos digna de um alfa orgulhosinho e pomposo como você! — O capitão da SKKU disse com um baita sorrisão, para total irritação de Baekhyun que fechou a cara ainda mais. 

— Vamos logo, seu insuportável. Quanto mais rápido isso acabar, mais cedo me livro de ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de bunda azeda. — Saiu do depósito e fechou a porta, seguindo Kyungsoo pelo corredor. 

— E meu cheiro…

Baekhyun o olhou de canto de olho, querendo esmagar aquele sorriso naquele rosto desagradavelmente… bonito. 

— É, seu beta de merda, e o seu cheiro, tá ok?! Feliz agora?!

— Não imagina o quanto, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo aumentou o sorriso, verdadeiramente feliz.

Aquilo fez alguma coisa dentro do alfa. Alguma espécie de triplo mortal carpado em seu estômago, ou o que ele não aceitaria definir como “borboletas”. Perigoso, muito perigoso. Kyungsoo seguiu adiante, indo na direção contrária, o estacionamento do outro lado do campus, muito distante de onde seu carro estava. 

— Meu carro tá pra lá. — Baekhyun comentou as costas do beta. Kyungsoo o encarou por sobre o ombro e sorriu.

— Vamos no meu. 

— Nem pensar. — O alfa retrucou seriamente. Já estava aceitando demais daquele absurdo todo. 

— Vai sim. 

— Por quê? 

— Porque assim você não vai poder sair correndo no momento em que terminar de engolir a comida. — Kyungsoo respondeu como se fosse o mais óbvio. — Além disso, gosto da ideia de ter que te levar de volta. 

Baekhyun o alcançou e passou a andar lado a lado do beta, encarando-o com sua costumeira cara de nada. 

— Por que iria gostar disso? Você é esquisito. 

— Não vou responder isso, você é denso demais, não entenderia.

— Esquisito. 

O carro de Kyungsoo não estava tão longe e Baekhyun agradeceu mentalmente que naquele estacionamento não tinha tanta gente reunida, ao menos, não existiam pessoas que pudessem o ver entrando no carro _do beta_. Kyungsoo dirigiu em silêncio a maior parte do caminho e com toda a tensão que era quase palpável entre eles, Baekhyun percebeu que os dois não tinham muito o que conversar sobre. Todas as vezes que tiveram qualquer contato estavam ou submersos ou soltando farpas um contra o outro. Como aquele almoço iria ser suportável com aquele silêncio?! 

Olhou de canto para o beta. Kyungsoo estava encarando a rua com seriedade, atento ao trânsito adiante. Agarrava-se à direção com conforto, dando a entender que estava mais do que acostumado a dirigir. Repentinamente o beta virou para observá-lo, um sorrisinho de canto lhe tomando os lábios. 

— Sabe que eu não preciso nem te olhar pra saber que você tá me encarando? — Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha.

Baekhyun arqueou uma única sobrancelha, mantendo a seriedade em seu rosto, mas o beta conseguia enxergar a curiosidade por trás daquela máscara do alfa. 

— Hã?

— Inconveniências… — Kyungsoo bateu um dedo contra o nariz, sorrindo quando Baekhyun soltou o que pareceu ser um rosnado e voltou a atenção para a rua, achando-a muito mais interessante. 

Era _realmente_ uma inconveniência que seu cheiro o entregasse daquela forma, até mesmo meio absurdo. Não se lembrava de já ter acontecido aquele tipo de coisa com qualquer outra pessoa. Baekhyun era bom em controlar seu cheiro, continha seus feromônios melhor do que a maioria dos alfas, pensar que perto de Kyungsoo, um simples beta, aquele seu controle de nada servia, era desconcertante. Não se lembrava nem de ter passado por aquele tipo de situação com um ex-namorado ômega. Mas, no fim, de nada servia muito a experiência com aquele último relacionamento já que Baekhyun vivia na base de supressores. 

Não demorou mais muito tempo até que Kyungsoo estivesse parando o carro no estacionamento de um prediozinho charmoso no lado mais sossegado da cidade. Tinha apenas dois andares e Kyungsoo o guiou até o segundo andar, seguindo pelo corredor externo até parar diante de uma das últimas portas. Ele a destrancou, olhando para Baekhyun e sorrindo meio animado, então a abriu, indicando para que o alfa entrasse primeiro. 

Baekhyun o encarou seriamente e revirou os olhos com os floreios do beta. Ajeitou a mochila sobre o ombro e entrou, deixando os sapatos na entrada. Seguiu adiante pelo pequeno corredor e logo estava diante de uma salinha conjugada à cozinha. Uma porta aberta ao seu lado indicava que ali era o quarto de Kyungsoo e outra adiante indicava o banheiro. Baekhyun olhou tudo com atenção e certa surpresa. Tudo era muito arrumadinho e charmoso, aconchegante, para dizer o mínimo. Uma casa, de fato. Nada do que ele havia esperado de um universitário, nada parecido com o _seu_ apartamento que parecia um campo de guerra constante. 

— Você arrumou tudo porque ia me trazer aqui. — Baekhyun comentou, constatou. Não era possível que Kyungsoo mantivesse tudo tão arrumadinho. Virou-se quando o beta começou a rir, observando ir até a cozinha e chamando com um acenar de cabeça. 

O alfa jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e, ainda meio receoso, foi até a bancada da cozinha e puxou um banquinho para se sentar enquanto Kyungsoo começava a pegar tudo que precisaria para fazer a comida. 

— Por incrível que pareça, capitão… eu consigo manter tudo bem arrumado. — Respondeu enquanto amarrava o avental. Por Cristo, aquele cara usava um avental! Baekhyun conteve com certa dificuldade o sorrisinho que clamava por vontade de tomar seus lábios. — Não consigo deixar acumular muita zona. 

— Impressionante… — Baekhyun comentou com sinceridade. 

— Algo me diz que você não consegue fazer isso… — Kyungsoo o provocou com um sorriso arrogantezinho. O beta espalhou alguns ingredientes pela bancada e começou a prepará-los de formas que Baekhyun jamais seria capaz de descrever ou compreender. 

— … — O alfa o encarou de cara fechada, bravo em ter que admitir que Kyungsoo tinha acertado. 

— Acertei. — O beta deu uma piscadela, dando um sorrisão quando viu Baekhyun revirar os olhos. 

— Não consigo lidar muito bem com organização. — Admitiu, passando a observar Kyungsoo cortar alguma coisa habilidosamente e jogar em uma panela. Interessante. Jamais tomaria aquele cara insuportável como alguém que leva jeito na cozinha. Ele próprio era vergonhoso em tudo que se propunha a fazer. — Me encontro melhor na minha zona. 

— Tive essa sensação. — Kyungsoo lhe entregou alguma coisa que tinha acabado de cortar para que Baekhyun comesse. O alfa o fez quase automaticamente, para deleite do beta. Foi uma reação natural que trouxe uma leveza deliciosa para dentro de Kyungsoo. — Você parece sempre muito cheio de compostura toda vez que te vejo, como se não fizesse ou tivesse nada fora do lugar na sua vida… mas, no fundo, imaginei que você pudesse ser alguém que em algum momento vivesse uma completa zona. 

— O que quer dizer com isso, hein, seu beta de merda? — E lá estava Baekhyun de cara feia de novo, com suas defesas erguidas. 

Kyungsoo riu e chacoalhou a cabeça, meio conformado com aquela reação após o que havia dito. Baekhyun tinha momentos em que parecia ser um completo enigma, aquela cara de nada era complicada se quisesse desvendar alguma emoção, mas, se tivesse o interesse suficiente, conseguiria descobrir mais daquele alfa carrancudo. E Kyungsoo tinha interesse de sobra, no início era por implicância, tinha um rancor gigantesco por Baekhyun, o odiava pela forma como era encarado pelo cara, o odiava pela forma como era tratado. Kyungsoo odiava Baekhyun porque era odiado pelo alfa. Depois de muita raiva guardada, muita implicância, aqueles sentimentos passaram a ir para o caminho da curiosidade. Curiosidade do porquê Baekhyun era daquela forma com ele, do motivo pelo qual o alfa era tão fechado. 

Não demorou para entender que grande parte daquilo devia-se ao fato da educação que Baekhyun havia recebido, talvez não exatamente de sua criação e convivência familiar — por mais que a família do alfa fosse reconhecida por ter uma linhagem de alfas —, mas por seu crescimento naquela sociedade que lhe cobrava muito apenas pelo seu gênero. O ambiente parecia ter moldado aquela gaiola onde Baekhyun se prendia. Foi desse aspecto que Kyungsoo entendeu que grande parte de seu ódio era direcionado ao que haviam feito de Baekhyun, não ao que, de fato, o alfa era. Ali, na sua frente, assim como o Baekhyun que havia lhe respondido as mensagens, o Baekhyun que havia o escondido no depósito, o Baekhyun que claramente não conseguia resistir ao seu cheiro, _aquele_ Baekhyun era o verdadeiro. Era o que havia conseguido sair da gaiola quando os dois haviam se reconhecido no nível mais animalesco possível. 

— Quero dizer que você mostra algo que não é, realmente. — Kyungsoo retrucou suavemente, continuando a dar atenção à comida que preparava e tendo total consciência do olhar do alfa cravado sobre si. — Não que isso seja ruim, cada um enfrenta o mundo como acha melhor. Mas queria ver mais da sua zona, Baekhyun. — Ele ergueu o olhar para o outro, o encarando intensamente. — Quero ver _você._

Baekhyun nada disse. Apenas o encarou em retorno. Sua expressão não denunciava nada, mas apenas o alfa tinha consciência do quanto as palavras de Kyungsoo o haviam afetado. O quanto, por um breve instante, ele quis mostrar toda a sua zona para o beta.

— Isso não existe. — Retrucou por fim, desviando o olhar e se levantando, dando a volta na bancada e parando ao lado de Kyungsoo, se interessando imensamente pelo que era feito naquelas panelas. Mexeu em uma, sentindo que ao seu lado o beta sorria contente. 

— Se você diz… — Kyungsoo deu de ombros e continuou a preparar a comida. 

O restante do tempo teve Baekhyun ao seu lado, vez ou outra o alfa até o ajudava a pegar alguma coisa na geladeira ou em algum armário. A cara inexpressiva continuava, mas Kyungsoo podia notar que os ombros de Baekhyun pareciam mais relaxados. A todo momento os cheiros de ambos se entrelaçavam, contidos, porém ainda podiam distinguí-los e senti-los. 

Não demorou muito mais tempo para que Kyungsoo finalizasse tudo. Colocou pratos na bancada e os serviu. Baekhyun passou o tempo todo o observando seriamente, uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada em surpresa conforme via o resultado final sendo colocado em seu prato. O cheiro era incrível e ele apostava, ranzinza, que o gosto deveria ser ainda melhor. Todo o instante o beta estava com um sorrisinho orgulhoso e aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que o irritava, deixava-o com uma leve sensação de apreciação. Era interessante ver como Kyungsoo parecia mais leve quando estava cozinhando. O beta finalmente se sentou no banco ao lado de Baekhyun e abriu ainda mais o sorriso, ansioso. 

O alfa entendeu o que aquilo significava e, com um revirar de olhos, deu uma garfada. E ele teve que arrancar uma força do cu para não soltar um gemido de prazer puro quando toda a imensidão de sabores preencheu seu paladar. Mas que caralho! Aquilo era bom demais! Kyungsoo era bom demais! Quer dizer, Kyungsoo era bom demais _cozinhando._ Mastigou tudo com lentidão, saboreando deliciosamente aquela comida, sentia o beta lhe encarando em expectativa. 

— Gostou, né? — Kyungsoo estava com um sorrisinho de canto, todo pomposo em sua compreensível arrogância. Ele sabia que estava uma delícia e sabia ainda mais que aquele alfa orgulhoso de merda não teria como contestar. 

— Dá pro gasto. — Baekhyun respondeu ao engolir. Não iria dar esse gostinho àquele beta desgraçado. 

— Qual é?! — Kyungsoo riu incrédulo. — Não adianta fingir que não, eu vi você engolindo um gemidão junto com a comida. Admita! — Se aproximou do alfa, seu rosto ficando perigosamente próximo. — Achou sensacional. 

Baekhyun o encarou, observou cada pedaço do rosto de Kyungsoo. Parou na boca. _Aquela_ boca perigosa. Aquela boca que havia dito tantas coisas que o irritaram, aquela boca que havia lhe direcionado os sorrisos mais desgraçados possíveis, aquela boca que só sabia provocá-lo. Aquela maldita boca que havia tocado levemente a sua naquela festa. Percebendo o caminho traiçoeiro que aquela sua mente cachorra estava tomando, o alfa sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e voltou a encarar a comida. 

Kyungsoo sorriu e se afastou, sabendo o que havia se passado naqueles segundos tão eternos que os dois ficaram se encarando. Sabia porque aquele tapado daquele alfa de merda não devia sequer ter se tocado o quanto havia soltado seus feromônios. Usualmente, por ser um beta, Kyungsoo não conseguia os sentir tão nitidamente quanto ômegas e alfas sentiam os feromônios uns dos outros, mas, por ser filho de um alfa e um ômega com o que chamavam de “genes superiores”, havia herdado uns sentidos um pouco mais aguçados que outros de seu gênero. Isso, inclusive, era uma questão complicada em sua vida porque muitas pessoas acreditavam que ele não havia nascido de seus pais, porém, por mais incrível e inexplicável que fosse, ele havia sim nascido de uma união entre um alfa e um ômega. Sendo beta. Essa talvez fosse uma razão suficiente para ele distinguir tão bem o cheiro de Baekhyun, ele era como seu pai, um alfa superior, dominante, seu cheiro era proeminente para a maioria, mas algo parecia emergir de dentro de Kyungsoo. Uma sensação de que o cheiro do alfa era tão forte para si porque era feito especialmente para atraí-lo. Feito para ele.

Por isso ele sabia muito bem para onde os pensamentos de Baekhyun deviam tê-lo levado. Deu uma generosa garfada em sua própria comida e não se conteve em soltar um sonoro “ _hmmm_ ” quando saboreou aquela beleza. Ele era mesmo incrível na cozinha, aquele alfa orgulhosinho de merda devia estar sofrendo para disfarçar o quanto havia gostado. 

— Quando começou a nadar? — Perguntou por fim, após longos minutos que ambos dedicaram saboreando a comida. — E por quê?

Baekhyun assustou um pouco com a questão repentina. Surpreso, na verdade. Não se lembrava de alguém ter lhe perguntado isso alguma vez. Enfiou mais um bocado de comida na boca, engoliu e formulou alguns pensamentos para poder responder. 

— Tinha uns cinco anos, acho. — Ficou uns instantes meio pensativo. — Meu irmão mais velho era muito bom em esportes, jogava vôlei muito bem e tudo indicava que ele iria seguir nesse caminho. 

— Então você também quis seguir um caminho no esporte? Por causa dele? — Kyungsoo virou-se, genuinamente curioso. 

— Não exatamente. Pode ter tido certa influência, mas eu sempre gostei de água. — Baekhyun deu um pequeno e inesperado sorrisinho. — Quando pequeno, minha hora favorita do dia era o banho porque eu ficava na banheira. Sempre me senti mais livre na água, mais… solto. — Cutucou a comida no prato, tendo uma razão para não encarar Kyungsoo. — Então quando completei cinco anos, meus pais acharam que seria interessante me colocar na natação. E depois disso nunca mais parei. 

— Então é porque você realmente gosta de nadar? — Kyungsoo apoiou o cotovelo na bancada e segurou a cabeça com a mão, virado totalmente para observar o alfa. Estava fascinado pela perspectiva de finalmente estar conhecendo um pouco mais de Baekhyun. _Realmente_ o conhecendo. 

— Para mim, nadar é conseguir liberdade, estar em contato com o mundo real. Sinto muito mais de mim quando estou submerso, quando a água me envolve. — Baekhyun se viu admitindo. Tentou ignorar a sensação quente em seu rosto e se controlou ainda mais para que esse constrangimento não fosse revelado em sua expressão. 

— Legal! — Kyungsoo exclamou de uma forma genuína, realmente interessado. — Interessante ver dessa forma. 

— Como você vê? — Baekhyun o encarou, seus olhos pareciam brilhar um pouco em curiosidade. Kyungsoo ficou feliz. — Por que você nada? 

— Nadar pra mim é excitação de emergir! — Respondeu simplesmente, rindo quando Baekhyun ficou observando-o com uma cara de nada ainda maior, sem entender _bulhufas_. — A sensação de ter o controle traiçoeiro, entende?! Quero dizer, você não sabe se algo pode acontecer naqueles minutos em que está submerso, certo? Você pode nunca mais voltar pra cima! — Kyungsoo sorria e aquilo causava uma coceirinha em Baekhyun. O sorriso do beta era bonito. — Gosto então dessa excitação do improvável, da falta de conhecimento sobre o segundo seguinte. Vou conseguir emergir ou não? Entende? — Ele deu de ombros quando o alfa balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Viver perigosamente, a adrenalina diante do desconhecido. Sou um cara poético, notou? — Piscou e fingiu ajeitar a gola da camisa como se estivesse ajeitando uma gravatinha. — Nadar pra mim é a sensação de que eu nunca vou estar totalmente no controle, mas que posso dar o meu melhor para seguir o rumo que escolho. No caso, escolho emergir e ganhar de você. — Riu quando Baekhyun voltou a fechar a cara totalmente. 

— Você é um cara estranho. E um filho da puta arrogante. — O alfa disse sem muito entusiasmo, pensativo com aquele monólogo inesperado de Kyungsoo. Aquela filosofia meio tirada da cartola que, de certo modo, parecia fazer sentido. 

— Acha que isso é ruim? — Kyungsoo indagou em um tom de voz mais baixo, mais rouco, mais envolvente. 

Baekhyun se empertigou discretamente, encarando-o. Então percebeu que não achava aquilo realmente ruim. Não era _tão_ desagradável assim estar ali com Kyungsoo, ouvi-lo falar absurdos.

— Nem tanto. — Respondeu com sinceridade. 

O beta sorriu, carinhoso, feliz. Baekhyun voltou a ignorá-lo, prezando pelo rumo mais seguro de seus pensamentos que gritava para que ele não desse tanta base para aquelas reações de Kyungsoo. Observou o relógio em seu pulso, já estava ali há horas! 

— Tenho que ir. — Ameaçou se levantar, mas teve seu pulso rapidamente segurado. Imediatamente sentiu aquele choque delicioso, o cheiro de Kyungsoo o envolvendo. 

— Eu te levo. 

Ele se levantou e rapidamente levou toda a louça para a pia, largando-a empilhada. Em seguida voltou e pegou a chave do carro que havia deixado em um móvel. Encarou Baekhyun e o encontrou parecendo meio deslocado ajeitando a mochila no ombro. 

— O que foi? — Kyungsoo se aproximou e percebeu o alfa meio tenso. 

— Tenho treino agora. 

— Eu te levo. 

— … — Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior. — Acho melhor eu chamar um táxi.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e se aproximou o suficiente para ficar exatamente parado quase colado ao alfa. Seu rosto muito próximo ao dele e, para seu eterno prazer, Baekhyun não se afastou. Apenas o encarou inexpressivo. Mas o beta sentiu todo o ambiente adensar, aquele alfa de merda estava marcando tudo como seu domínio e nem devia estar se tocando disso. 

— Prometo parar mais longe pra ninguém te ver saindo do meu carro, pode ser? — Perguntou baixinho, próximo demais a Baekhyun. 

— Pode ser. — Baekhyun respondeu com sua voz melodiosa, mas sempre direta. 

— Mas… — Kyungsoo sorriu, aquele sorriso meio sádico que o alfa sabia não significar boa coisa. Imediatamente revirou os olhos e se sentiu nervoso. — Com uma condição. 

— Óbvio, né? Você nitidamente iria tirar algum proveito dessa porra de situação! — Baekhyun o encarou seriamente. — O que é, seu beta insuportável? 

— Um beijo. 

— O QUÊ? — Baekhyun deu um passo para trás. 

— Paro a certa distância se você me deixar te dar um beijo. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros. 

Estava já preparando seu discurso de derrota compreensiva quando se surpreendeu com Baekhyun contorcendo seu rosto em algumas caretas inesperadas. Raiva, depois algo meio parecido com incredulidade, depois o que devia ter sido irritação nervosa. Muitas emoções inesperadas naquele rostinho eternamente congelado. Aquilo foi incrível! Talvez Kyungsoo tivesse sido um dos poucos na Terra a ver tantas expressões em Baekhyun de uma só vez. E então se surpreendeu ainda mais com o que eternamente seria o inesperado. 

O alfa deu um passo à frente, seu rosto agora virado em certa resignação. E Kyungsoo não acreditava que ele estava realmente aceitando sua condição.

— Sério?! — Sua voz saiu meio desafinada. Estava surpreso demais. 

— Faz isso logo, não quero ter que atrasar. — Baekhyun inspirou profundamente e esperou, voltando a máscara de poker face.

Kyungsoo deu um sorrisinho conformado, sabendo o quanto aceitar aquilo devia ter matado um humanoide que controlava o orgulho que vivia atrelado às costas de Baekhyun, quase como um parasita alienígena. Se aproximou e o encarou, Baekhyun retribuiu o olhar. E de novo o beta aumentou o sorriso quando o alfa soltou muito mais de seus feromônios no ambiente. Pelos céus, Kyungsoo teria problemas em viver naquele ambiente agora impregnado do cheiro de Baekhyun.

Se inclinou na direção do alfa e, rapidamente, pressionou os lábios contra os de Baekhyun. Os dois ficaram de olhos abertos, se encarando. Naquele toque, Kyungsoo sorriu contra a boca do alfa e aquilo pareceu fazer algo em Baekhyun porque imediatamente ele ficou com o olhar mais suave, mais… receptivo. Foi um beijo engraçado, na realidade, foi mais um bitoquinha despretensiosa. Kyungsoo até mesmo podia dizer que tinha sentido o gosto de sua comida nos lábios de Baekhyun. 

Quando se afastou, se divertiu ao ver a contradição eterna das bochechas levemente avermelhadas do alfa com sua falta de expressão. Aquilo era fascinante, considerando que segundos antes havia visto uma imensidão de emoções estampadas naquele rostinho tão desgraçadamente lindo. 

— Pronto! — Kyungsoo deu uma piscadela e virou-se em direção a saída. — O de hoje tá pago. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e seguiu o beta, tentando desesperadamente ignorar o cheiro de Kyungsoo o envolvendo em todo lugar. Tentando ignorar que aquele beijinho mixuruca não tinha sido _tão_ desagradável. 

Kyungsoo o levou até de volta o campus de sua universidade e, como prometido e garantido por aquela bitoca vendida, parou um quarteirão antes. Desligou o carro e virou-se para encarar o alfa que continuava olhando para frente, constrangido atrás de sua falta de emoção aparente. 

— Não foi tão ruim, né? — O beta perguntou, um sorrisinho convencido em seus lábios. 

— Resisti ao impulso de te assassinar, então acredito que tenha suportado bem. — Baekhyun respondeu monotonamente, tirando uma risada sonora de Kyungsoo. Virou-se para observá-lo, encontrando com a cabeça apoiada no volante, encarando-o com um sorrisinho relaxado. 

— Justo. Você resistiu bem… — E, propositalmente, deixou que seu cheiro preenchesse o carro, sorrindo de uma forma meio sensual quando Baekhyun se empertigou todo e arregalou os olhos em surpresa e um misto de inesperada excitação. Imediatamente o cheiro do alfa também intensificou, indicando claramente o estado em que aquela repentina onda de feromônios havia o deixado. — Consegue resistir mais, capitão? 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco audivelmente, ajeitou a mochila em seu ombro e caçou o trinco da porta, tateando em busca dele e quase o arrancando na mão quando o encontrou finalmente, abrindo a porta do carro. 

— Já vou indo. — Tentou sair, mas foi segurado por Kyungsoo que o puxou de volta para dentro. 

— Vamos repetir. — Disse simplesmente, meio afoito. Baekhyun o encarou curioso. — Almoço. Amanhã. Você escolhe. 

Baekhyun se desviou do aperto e saiu do carro fechando a porta audivelmente. Deu alguns passos apressados, se afastando, deixando um Kyungsoo visivelmente chateado para trás, esperava no mínimo um xingamentozinho de despedida. Então, para sua surpresa, viu o alfa voltando, cara amarrada e passos firmes. Ele parou diante da porta do carona e abaixou, esperando que o beta abrisse o vidro. Kyungsoo o fez imediatamente. 

— Te aviso o lugar depois. — Disse com uma senhora cara de nada. E foi embora. 

E Kyungsoo sorriu, sorriu como nunca antes. Porque aquilo foi a coisa mais inesperadamente estúpida e estranhamente fofinha que aquele alfa de merda poderia ter feito. Porque só naquelas poucas palavras repletas de agressividade defensiva, Baekhyun havia dito muito mais do que poderia esperar. O beta era bom em decifrá-lo, porque entendeu perfeitamente o que estava implícito. 

Baekhyun tinha gostado de sua companhia. 

Baekhyun não se importava _tanto_ assim em repetir a dose. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


As semanas que se seguiram foram basicamente movidas dessa mesma rotina. Aulas, Kyungsoo mandando mensagens aleatoriamente, dizendo coisas ainda mais aleatórias, o beta surgindo para buscá-lo para algum almoço, treinos e treinos, algumas provas. Percebendo que não tinha formas de fugir daquela abordagem e, ainda pior, notando o quanto não estava mais tão disposto a isso, Baekhyun aceitava ser levado pelas vontades do beta. 

Alguns almoços depois, após entender que iriam acontecer com uma frequência maior do que a esperada, Baekhyun até mesmo havia começado a escolher os lugares que eles iriam comer. Muitos ainda aconteciam na casa de Kyungsoo e o alfa passou a apreciar mais descaradamente a comida daquele beta desgraçado que era tão bom na cozinha. Não tinha mais tantas razões para negar aquilo porque, estranhamente, Kyungsoo era bom em desvendar as emoções que quase nunca eram estampadas em seu rosto.

Em todos esses encontros absurdos — a seu ver — os dois passavam a parte inicial se provocando e ofendendo um ao outro, outra parte passavam falando sobre natação e se provocando mais um pouco até o ponto em que tinham a impressão de que a qualquer segundo iriam começar a se atracar e se agredir até que enfiasse na mente um do outro o que acreditavam ser o mais sensato. Em outros momentos os dois simplesmente sentiam toda aquela tensão agressiva ir se dissolvendo em uma espécie de tensão sexual. Kyungsoo notava cada vez mais o quanto Baekhyun liberava seus feromônios desenfreadamente em seu apartamento naqueles momentos que ambos começavam a sentir, a ficarem mais conscientes um do outro. 

Nenhuma dessas vezes Kyungsoo fez qualquer movimento. Não por falta de vontade e entusiasmo, afinal, o cheiro do alfa era tão forte e inebriante para o beta que ele tinha a sensação de que iria enlouquecer. Mas Kyungsoo prezava muito mais pelo conforto e aceitação de Baekhyun. Sabia que se tentasse algo muito intenso, o alfa iria sair correndo como o belo covarde cagão que era. 

Desde o primeiro almoço que haviam tido juntos, Baekhyun se odiava ao se flagrar pensando que o beta não havia feito mais nenhuma insinuação ou pedido mais ousado e… íntimo. Nada de beijo, o máximo eram as vezes em que Kyungsoo sentava-se muito próximo a ele e podia sentir o calor daquele desgraçado se fundindo ao seu. O cheiro do beta parecia sufocá-lo de uma maneira deliciosa todas as vezes. 

O que Baekhyun estava entendendo, pouco a pouco, e sentindo um certo desconforto por isso, era que passar aqueles momentos com Kyungsoo estavam sendo _interessantes._ Não se sentia mais tão pilhado em querer assassiná-lo apenas por ver-lhe a cara debochada, mas sim, odiosamente, se pegava as vezes até ficando meio ansioso para vê-lo no próximo almoço. 

Era isso o que preenchia sua mente conforme ouvia, à distância, a voz de seu professor tagarelar em toda a sua imensidão monótona e ligeiramente desinteressante. Estava recostado em sua cadeira, Minseok ao seu lado com o rosto apoiado na mão e olhando adiante fingindo prestar atenção e parecendo mais um zumbi do que qualquer outra coisa. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e enfiou a mão ali para pegá-lo. Já esperava e meio que sabia quem era, ultimamente era a única pessoa que não parava de lhe enviar mensagens. 

**Beta de merda**

_Tenho certeza que meu nado borboleta é muito melhor que o seu._

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho discreto no canto dos lábios. Kyungsoo andava mandando aleatoriedade com mais frequência. Quando menos esperava, recebia uma mensagem com alguma coisa sem sentido que era certeira em provocá-lo para respondê-lo e assim engatassem em uma conversa. 

**Baekhyun**

_Vai se foder._

_To no meio da aula._

**Beta de merda**

_Ficou putinho_

_O que quer dizer que tenho razão._

_E no meio da aula enquanto olha o celular?_

_Queria tanto assim falar comigo, capitão?_

_Gostei… então sou mais interessante que sua aula_

_Bom saber!_

Baekhyun continuou sorrindo, digitando alguma resposta desbocada e apagando. Digitando e apagando. Digitando e apagando.

_Talvez_

_Talve_

_Talv_

_Tal_

_Ta_

_T_

Devia estar maluco! 

**Beta de merda**

_É delicioso quando te deixo sem palavras, sabia, capitão?_

**Baekhyun**

_Vai a merda, beta de merda_

_Vai arranjar o que fazer_

_Seu a toa._

Baekhyun bloqueou o celular e tentou se concentrar na aula novamente, mas era nítido o sorrisinho que insistia em lhe despontar no cantinho dos lábios. Não percebeu que em todo esse processo Minseok o observava, atento e interessado. Era raro ver o alfa agindo daquela forma para algo que estava vendo no celular, era raro ver uma pontinha de expressão no rosto sempre impassível de Baekhyun. 

— Ei. — Chamou o alfa, baixinho. Baekhyun lhe direcionou o olhar, arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha em curiosidade. Minseok se ajeitou e aproximou-se, não era como se pudessem estar conversando no meio da aula. — Você tá vendo alguém? 

Silêncio. Baekhyun apenas o encarou totalmente inexpressivo. 

— Hã? 

— Não estou perguntando isso pra te zoar, sério, cara. Você é meu melhor amigo e ultimamente anda bem distraído. — Minseok deu de ombros, falava com uma sinceridade gentil. — E essa é a primeira vez que te vejo falando com alguém no celular e… sorrindo. 

— Eu tava sorrindo?

— Tava sim! — Respondeu dando um sorrisinho compreensivo. Não esperava menos de seu amigo. Baekhyun era sempre muito aéreo quando dizia respeito às próprias emoções. — Você parece mais leve, como se estivesse se divertindo. E algo me diz que a pessoa que tava te mandando mensagem é a razão. 

Baekhyun encarou o celular sobre sua mesa. Não imaginou que pudesse estar transparecendo aquilo tudo tão abertamente. Talvez fosse porque Minseok era seu melhor amigo e o conhecia até do avesso e por isso o desvendava com mais facilidade. Mas talvez fosse verdade. _Talvez_ estivesse se divertindo _um pouquinho_ com seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo entre ele e Kyungsoo. Passava a maior parte do tempo querendo esganá-lo, a outra metade passava querendo inspirar o cheiro do beta até transcender para outra dimensão e uma partezinha passava pensando o quanto aquele cara não era tão odioso. O quanto era _legal_ estar na presença dele.

— Não precisa me falar nada, se não quiser. — Minseok disse depois de um tempo que percebeu que Baekhyun parecia ter congelado. — Mas fico feliz. 

— Não tem ninguém. — Respondeu simplesmente, não encarando o melhor amigo, mas sabendo que ele havia dado um sorriso conformado. 

No mesmo instante seu celular vibrou novamente. Ele encarou rapidamente Minseok, vendo-o aumentar o sorriso e levantar as mãos, declarando sua inocência em relação à crescente curiosidade que surgia em seus olhos que observavam o celular. O alfa esperou até o melhor amigo retornar a atenção ao professor para que pudesse checar o conteúdo da mensagem. 

**Beta de merda**

_Espero poder te ver amanhã._

Baekhyun ficou observando a mensagem, curioso. Lembrava-se que Kyungsoo o havia chamado para almoçar novamente naquele dia e agora tinha mandado aquilo. 

  
  


**Baekhyun**

_Amanhã?_

**Beta de merda**

_Amanhã._

E nada mais. Baekhyun ficou esperando mais alguma mensagem, mais alguma coisa. Nada. Kyungsoo não disse mais nada. Bloqueou o celular e tentou ignorar a surpresa que o tomou por saber que não encontraria o beta naquele dia. Não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo, mas ficou um pouco tocado por isso. Não era bem triste, ou incomodado. Curioso, mais provavelmente. 

— Ei, capitão. — Minseok o chamou baixinho, tentou deixar toda sua atenção focada no melhor amigo. — Vou burlar o treino hoje, tudo bem? 

— Por quê?

— Sehun tá precisando de ajuda com alguma coisa… — Explicou meio por cima, atraindo a desconfiança do lado capitão do alfa. — Ele não me disse exatamente.

— Por que ele não chama aquele cara lá?

— Kyungsoo? — Minseok deu um sorrisinho sacana, como se soubesse as intenções por trás daquela pergunta. 

— É. Esse aí. 

— Sehun disse que ele já tinha um encontro, tinha um compromisso com alguém. — Baekhyun ficou ainda mais atento. Bom… aquele compromisso _claramente_ não era com ele. O que significava que Kyungsoo iria se encontrar com outra pessoa. — Sehun não disse o que precisa, mas queria que eu fosse junto, não queria ir sozinho. E como Kyungsoo já tava ocupado, sobrou pra mim. 

— Tudo bem. — Retrucou simplesmente, guardando o celular. Não valia a pena ficar ruminando sobre aquilo, tinha sua vida para cuidar, sua aula para prestar atenção, seu treino para se dedicar. — Uma ausência não fará problema. 

— Você é o melhor capitão! — Minseok avançou em sua direção e lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e tentou dedicar sua atenção para seja lá o que aquele cara na frente da sala continuava tagarelando. Quando tentou anotar algumas coisas e percebeu que não tinha a menor ideia do que era ensinado, desistiu de tentar prestar o mínimo de atenção que fosse e tirou um cochilo.

Passou o resto do dia daquela forma, levando suas aulas com a barriga e se condenando veementemente por isso. Estava lá para estudar, mas que merda! Tinha que prestar atenção, _queria_ prestar atenção, mas não conseguia. Inevitavelmente sua mente voltava para um único e desagradabilíssimo tópico: Do Kyungsoo. Aquilo já estava começando a irritá-lo em níveis desagradáveis. 

O almoço chegou e foi deixado sozinho. Minseok partiu para fazer seja lá o que fosse que aquele maluco do Sehun precisava dele para fazer. Kyungsoo, bem, ele estava ocupado com qualquer outra pessoa para que pudesse almoçar com ele. E, droga! De novo estava pensando em Kyungsoo e de novo parecia extremamente amargo ao pensar que o beta não estava com ele. 

Aquilo estava ficando ridículo! Foi ao restaurante mais próximo do campus e encheu o bucho, rancoroso com o mundo e com a vida. Percebeu que até mesmo o garçom evitou ficar muito tempo lidando com ele. A comida daquele lugar era boa, bem feita, era seu lugar favorito para comer e depois ir para o treino. Bom. _Era._ Antes de ter feito a grandiosa cagada suprema de ter experimentado a comida de Kyungsoo. E a _companhia_ insuportável daquele cara. 

Foi para o treino e sufocou todas as suas irritações na água. Ficar submerso era sempre sua solução de problemas. Parecia que tudo realmente ficava para fora, no ar, na superfície e, enquanto submerso, ele era capaz de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, esfriar qualquer fogo que pudesse estar usando seus pensamentos como combustível. Naquele dia nadou, e nadou muito. Alguns de seus colegas de time comentaram sobre toda a sua dedicação e que ele precisava relaxar um pouco. Aceitou alguns dos conselhos, mas ignorou a maioria. Estava cheio de coisa na cabeça para conseguir relaxar. Estava cheio de Kyungsoo. E estava cheio de parecer estar _chateado_ por não ter visto aquele desgraçado no almoço. 

Quando finalmente começou a sentir a exaustão tomar-lhe conta dos músculos, Baekhyun parou de nadar e se escorou na beirada da piscina. Foi quando percebeu que não tinha mais nenhum de seus colegas o acompanhando e percebeu o restinho de raios de sol, a noite adensando. Havia perdido completamente a hora e arriscado se levar quase à exaustão. 

Deixou a piscina e caçou a toalha que havia deixado na outra extremidade, jogada sobre uma das plataformas de partida que não foi usada naquele dia. Sentia seu corpo escorregadio com o cloro que se agarrava em cada partezinha sua. Teria que tomar um banho completo naquele vestiário ou não suportaria a volta para casa. O vestiário estava já um breu e em completa zona como sempre ficava quando ele não supervisionava seus colegas. Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante, aliviado por estar tirando aquela sensação um pouco incômoda do cloro em excesso. Saiu apenas quando sentiu-se satisfeito e potencialmente enrugado, enrolando-se na toalha e indo até seu armário. Lembrou-se que havia deixado seu celular largado ali dentro, desligado. Tinha se irritado demais com sua própria e patética insistência e mania de checar a tela a cada dez minutos para descobrir se havia recebido mensagem de _alguém._

Não se importou em ligar de novo, sabia que voltaria a esse tique nervoso ridículo. Vestiu suas roupas e passou a toalha rapidamente pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda meio — completamente — molhado. Arrumou suas coisas e as jogou de qualquer forma na mochila, desligou tudo e trancou todas as portas possíveis e deixou aquele ginásio. 

Deu dois passos adiante para a rua e parou. Surpreso. Nervoso. Ansioso. Que merda desgraçada, estava até que _feliz?_

Do Kyungsoo estava parado bem à sua frente, encostado no próprio carro e o esperando com um sorrisinho provocativo nos lábios. Era quase como se soubesse que aquela tarde havia sido uma grande bosta insuportável para Baekhyun por causa dele e agora ele estava ali para deixar claro que sabia disso. O alfa fez um esforço para manter seu rosto congelado, para que não fosse denunciada nenhuma emoção traiçoeira demais. 

— O que tá fazendo aqui? — O alfa perguntou com certa rispidez, ajeitando a mochila no ombro. 

Kyungsoo aumentou o sorriso. Não era possível que aquele cara desgraçadinho soubesse que, de certo modo, Baekhyun estava meio puto com ele. Pelos céus! O alfa sequer sabia explicar porque estava com vontade de meter um chute no saco daquele beta de merda. 

— Você não olhou seu celular nenhuma vez? — Kyungsoo desencostou do carro e deu um passo adiante. 

— Tá desligado. — O alfa deu de ombros. — Não fico no celular quando estou treinando. 

— E normalmente você fica treinando quase sem pausas até anoitecer? — Uma sobrancelha do beta arqueou, em uma curiosidade ordinária. 

Baekhyun inspirou profunda e discretamente. 

— Como sabia que eu tava aqui? 

— Tenho meus contatos. — Deu uma piscadela e sorriu quando notou que Baekhyun deu um aperto irritadiço na alça de sua mochila. 

— O que quer?

— Você. — Kyungsoo disse simples e sinceramente. Em seguida sorriu, sabendo que aquilo tinha tido um efeito no alfa porque, novamente, muitas emoções passaram com velocidade pelo rosto sempre inexpressivo de Baekhyun. Surpresa, irritação, constrangimento e uma pontinha do que ele podia jurar de pé junto que deveria ser algo perto de prazer. — E jantar com você. 

— Por que eu iria? — Baekhyun começou a andar, se afastando de Kyungsoo e sentindo-se nervoso quando o ouviu seguindo-o.

— Porque quero passar um tempo com você e… desculpa por hoje cedo. — Ele estava agora ao lado do alfa, andando virado para Baekhyun. 

— Não tem pelo que se desculpar, você não tem nenhuma obrigação comigo e nem eu com você. 

Aquilo pareceu ter um efeito desagradável em Kyungsoo. O beta parou de andar e Baekhyun deu mais alguns passos antes de parar e virar-se para encará-lo. Kyungsoo o observava com um olhar meio cabisbaixo, chateado. E Baekhyun percebeu que talvez tivesse sido estúpido demais porque, ainda que ele não ousasse admitir isso jamais, era como se os dois _realmente_ tivessem uma obrigação um com o outro. Talvez não fosse essa a palavra, _compromisso_ parecia se encaixar melhor. Promessa. 

Aquilo mexeu com as ideias de Baekhyun mais do que ele estava disposto a se deixar compreender. Foi uma realização um pouco chocante demais, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviante. Inspirou profundamente e encarou o beta com seu rosto quase inexpressivo, não fosse por uma suavidade que cercava seus olhos. 

— O que quer fazer? 

Baekhyun conteve um sorrisinho quando viu o que preencheu os lábios fartos de Kyungsoo. Para dizer o mínimo, aquele cara parecia que tinha se iluminado. O beta pareceu ficar genuinamente feliz.

— Vem comigo! 

Se aproximou de Baekhyun e segurou-lhe o pulso. Imediatamente seu cheiro envolveu ao alfa e foi facinho para Kyungsoo movê-lo porque Baekhyun ficou leve e entorpecido pelo aroma do beta. O arrastou até seu carro e enfiou o alfa no banco do carona, correu para o lado do motorista e deu partida, animado. 

O caminho foi silencioso. Vez ou outra Baekhyun indagava para onde Kyungsoo o estava levando e recebia como resposta apenas uma olhadinha de canto e uma risadinha irritante. Desistiu na terceira tentativa que o fez ter um impulso de empurrar o beta para fora do carro. Observou pela janela, via as luzes noturnas passando com agilidade, até que finalmente percebeu para onde Kyungsoo estava indo. Ao longe era possível ver o reflexo da lua nas águas do mar. 

Virou-se para encarar o beta, um sobrancelha arqueada e o encontrou o observando vez ou outra, dando um sorrisinho como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos e lhe respondendo algo parecido com _“é exatamente isso!”._ Kyungsoo dirigiu por mais alguns quilômetros até parar finalmente em uma daquelas vagas diante da praia. Saiu do carro e Baekhyun o acompanhou, carregando sua mochila nos ombros. O beta abriu a porta de trás e pegou uma sacola e o que pareceu ser um pano muito grande. Então deu a volta no carro e caminhou até a praia, chamando Baekhyun para acompanhá-lo. 

Os dois andaram pela areia, os pés calçados afundando na areia e forçando-os a perder um pouco do equilíbrio. Baekhyun quase caiu e foi obrigado a segurar no ombro do beta para que não fosse de cara no chão. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou Kyungsoo o observando e sorrindo. 

— Um piquenique ao luar, na praia, o que acha? — Deu uma piscadela. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos e se afastou do beta. Quando Kyungsoo apostou que já estavam em um lugar bom o suficiente, estendeu o pano na areia e colocou a sacola de um restaurante em cima, tirou uma embalagem e entregou para Baekhyun e pegou a outra para si. Os dois se sentaram e comeram em silêncio os sanduíches que Kyungsoo havia escolhido para jantarem. 

— Você é extremamente excêntrico e clichê, não é? — Baekhyun comentou depois de um tempo, olhando para o mar enquanto dava mais uma mordida no lance. — Patético. 

— É legal ver a sua cara de incredulidade todas as vezes em que eu faço algo inesperado… — Kyungsoo terminou de comer e jogou a embalagem de volta na sacola. — Tenho que me superar todas as vezes, sabe? Você dá um trabalhão. 

O alfa fechou a cara, dando uma última mordida no lanche, amassando a embalagem e tacando em Kyungsoo que se defendeu com as mãos, rindo. 

— Vai pra merda, seu beta ridículo. — Baekhyun se ajeitou, as pernas dobradas e os braços apoiados nos joelhos, encarando o mar. O som das ondas era uma melodia relaxante, a pouca luz também era algo muito bem-vindo. O melhor de tudo, entretanto, era o cheiro de Kyungsoo o envolvendo. — Por que tá fazendo tudo isso? A gente se odeia! 

— Por isso mesmo! — Kyungsoo respondeu imediatamente, imitando a pose de Baekhyun. — A gente se odeia, tentamos nos matar todas as vezes. Você é um alfa arrogantezinho de merda. — O beta virou-se para encará-lo, ficando em silêncio até que isso fosse chamativo o suficiente para que o outro virasse para si. — E por isso dá certo. 

— Nada dá certo aqui, Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun retrucou com um riso azedo. 

— Por quê?

— Porque… — O alfa começou, mas se calou. — Não funciona. 

— Porque eu sou um beta. Você um alfa. — Kyungsoo disse em tom amargo, com um riso banhado em desagrado. Era óbvio que isso seguia sendo a única coisa que preenchia a mente de Baekhyun. 

— Eu não disse isso. 

— Nem precisa. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas as ondas do mar e os carros na avenida preenchiam o ambiente. O clima pareceu repentinamente pesado, angustiante até. Baekhyun queria rebater Kyungsoo, dizer que não era por aquela razão que _aquilo,_ seja lá o que fosse, não daria certo. Os dois eram diferentes demais em tudo, tinham passado tempo demais se detestando e estavam naquela merda toda porque aconteceu de se encontrarem fora do ambiente usual que era sempre sufocado em bloqueadores e agora conheciam o cheiro um do outro. Tudo era uma terrível e irrevogável sucessão de situações que passaram a sair do controle de Baekhyun quando ele passou a se deixar levar pela companhia constante de Kyungsoo.

Mas no fundo o alfa sabia que o que aquele beta de merda tinha dito era algo que ainda o assombrava. Algo que não sabia se seria muito capaz de passar por cima. Kyungsoo pareceu notar o rumo que os pensamentos de Baekhyun estavam tomando. O alfa estava fazendo umas caretas, um vinco surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas, sinal suficiente de seus pensamentos corrosivos o fazendo se perder mais uma vez. Levantou-se repentinamente e se espreguiçou. 

Baekhyun levantou o olhar para encará-lo inquisidoramente e se assustou quando viu o beta arrancando a camisa. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando Kyungsoo arrancou as calças. Aquele cara maluco o encarou de cima e deu um sorrisão e uma piscadela. 

— Que tal um mergulho? 

— Já tomei banho.

— Quem toma um, toma dois. — Kyungsoo estendeu a mão para o alfa. 

Ele ficou a encarando por longos momentos, reparando que aquele beta maluco não iria mudar de ideia. Suas únicas alternativas eram: ou nadava ou nadava. Revirando os olhos em um sinal de conformidade, aceitou a mão do beta e se colocou de pé. Arrancou a camisa e a calça e os dois ficaram lado a lado, ambos em suas cuecas. O vento estava fraco, mas gélido.

— Isso é ridículo! 

— Tudo pra você é ridículo, seu alfa cagão! — Kyungsoo saiu correndo em direção ao mar. — Você é covarde demais pra arriscar qualquer coisa! 

Baekhyun fechou a cara. Não aceitava aquilo. Não aceitava que Kyungsoo pudesse estar dizendo sobre mais coisas do que apenas um simples mergulho noturno na praia. Então correu. Correu para o mar e correu para Kyungsoo. Correu para fazer aquele beta de boca grande engolir as coisas que estava falando junto a uma boa dose de água salgada. 

Kyungsoo riu alto, quase um grito, quando viu o alfa correndo em sua direção parecendo quase um touro muito puto da vida. Acelerou o passo e saiu a pulos desajeitados pelas águas geladas do mar. Quase gritou de novo de novo de tão gelada que a água estava, além das ondas um pouco agressivas demais por causa da maré alta. Baekhyun entrou no mar e repetiu os mesmos pulos de Kyungsoo, dando um gemido contido quando sentiu aquele gelo lhe rasgar a pele e lhe deixar os pulmões sem ar. A água já estava em sua cintura quando observou o beta mergulhando e emergindo chacoalhando os cabelos, rindo compulsivamente da cara que Baekhyun devia estar fazendo. 

Congelado. Estava congelado. Com certa dificuldade, ele andou mais alguns passos na água que o agredia com violência até que estava próximo de Kyungsoo, próximo o suficiente para seu cheiro estar em toda a sua volta, lhe acariciando em conjunto com as porradas das ondas. O beta estava brilhando à luz do luar e aquilo era algo que Baekhyun sabia que nunca mais iria esquecer. Nunca iria apagar de sua memória o quanto Kyungsoo parecia muito livre naquele momento. Livre e lindo. E aquilo foi pensamento suficiente para que o fizesse entrar em um choque de realidade e se jogar na água, submergindo. 

Os barulhos daquela imensidão líquida eram violentos, mais agressivos do que sob as águas de uma piscina. Mas, deliciosamente, aquela sensação de caos infinito parecia lhe preencher o coração muito mais do que um simples nado em águas brandas. Aquela agressividade parecia lhe tirar de órbita, colocá-lo em um eixo totalmente diferente. Submergir sob águas revoltas era como entrar em contato com a parte mais crucial e verdadeira de sua essência. 

Submergir em águas selvagens era como estar com Kyungsoo. E aquilo era assustador. 

Baekhyun emergiu e encontrou Kyungsoo o encarando com olhos arregalados e preocupados. Estavam a uma distância consideravelmente distante devido a maré que carregou seu corpo para longe, estava mais no fundo. Nadou de volta até a área onde o beta o esperava nervoso.

— Isso aqui é o mar, sabia? — Kyungsoo gritou para o alfa, os cabelos caindo molhado sobre os olhos. — Não pode sair mergulhando como se estivesse em uma porra de uma piscina, seu desgraçado! 

Baekhyun continuou andando em direção ao beta, dando um sorriso arrogante. 

— Sei nadar, _capitão._ — Imitou o tom provocativo que Kyungsoo sempre usava aquela palavra. — Não precisa dar chilique. 

— Chilique?! — Kyungsoo avançou em sua direção, parando exatamente na frente de Baekhyun, seu peitoral molhado quase tocando ao do alfa. — Existe uma coisa chamada corrente aqui, seu burro, em cinco segundos submerso poderia ser arrastado até a China! 

Baekhyun deu uma risada nasalada, soprada em direção ao beta. Foi nesse momento que percebeu a distância em que estavam. Perto, _muito_ perto. Olhou adiante e deu de cara com os olhos escuros de Kyungsoo, ainda mais enegrecidos pela emoção que estava ainda mais nítida em seu cheiro que já o envolvia vorazmente de novo. Excitação. Os olhos do beta estavam enegrecidos de um desejo quase palpável. Baekhyun prendeu a respiração, repentinamente muito consciente do beta. Mas aquilo era em vão, pois aquela proximidade era o suficiente para deixar o alfa absorto em sua presença. 

No mesmo instante em que seus olhos focaram nos lábios entreabertos de Kyungsoo, o beta sentiu a explosão de feromônios que Baekhyun liberou. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio, se não tivesse fincado os dedos na areia submersa, Kyungsoo tinha certeza que seria carregado pelo oceano. O cheiro do alfa era _tão_ forte, tão _desesperado,_ que aquilo já era quase uma confissão para o beta. Ninguém liberaria o próprio cheiro daquela forma se não se sentisse minimamente atraído pela outra pessoa. E, na medida que Baekhyun liberava enlouquecedoramente seu cheiro, Kyungsoo já tinha a sua confirmação suficiente de que era um gatilho incontestável para o alfa. Assim como Baekhyun era para ele. 

Se aproximou mais, _ainda_ mais. Seu peito nu colou ao de Baekhyun, a água salgada banhando suas peles gélidas e os fazendo escorregar um no outro conforme tentavam se manter equilibrados a cada vez que uma onda os atingia. Kyungsoo ergueu uma mão até tocar a região das clavículas de Baekhyun, subindo-a lentamente pelo pescoço do alfa. Sorriu quando o sentiu se arrepiar e tremer com aquele toque. Subiu sua mão ainda mais até alcançar os lábios de Baekhyun e os acariciar com o polegar. 

— Eu quero te beijar, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo sussurrou. 

O alfa fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo o toque vibrante do beta em sua boca. Quando os abriu, o encontrou vidrado em si, era como se Kyungsoo só conseguisse vê-lo naquela imensidão salgada. E enxergou nos olhos do beta que ele também estava completamente afogado em seu cheiro, o cheiro que ele nem sequer conseguia perceber que liberava desesperadamente. 

— Não. — Disse simplesmente. Não podia beijar Kyungsoo. Porque _queria_ beijar o beta. E _isso_ não podia acontecer.

— Um beijo, capitão. — Kyungsoo colocou sua outra mão na cintura de Baekhyun, sentindo-o se assustar rapidamente. — Um beijo e essa noite acaba aqui. 

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, isso foi a morte para Kyungsoo. Aquela boca daquele alfa desgraçado estava sendo a sua total e maldita perdição. Ele esperou, pacientemente, desesperadamente. Foram minutos de silêncio até que o alfa o encarou com seriedade, sua expressão novamente fechada em uma máscara de nada. Nenhuma emoção em nenhum músculo. Mas um oceano revelador em seus olhos. A resposta que Kyungsoo queria. 

Então ele pressionou seus lábios sobre os de Baekhyun, firmemente. Demoradamente. Mas apenas isso. Repetiu esse mesmo toque uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta e mais demorada vez daquele selinho quase infantil, Kyungsoo deu a prova para Baekhyun de que suas intenções não eram tão castas assim. Sua língua escorregou para fora e saboreou de leve os lábios do alfa, uma lambida sensual e enlouquecedora. Baekhyun fechou os olhos e os revirou por sob suas pálpebras, se odiando quando um gemido arranhou em sua garganta. Queria aquela língua depravada dentro de sua boca. Se Kyungsoo pedisse por aquilo, Baekhyun cederia. 

Mas Kyungsoo se afastou. E a frieza das águas foi a única coisa que Baekhyun conseguiu sentir quando não tinha mais o calor do beta perto de si, quando o cheiro de Kyungsoo atenuou. Ele o encarava com olhos ainda escurecidos, ainda desejoso, ainda cheio de vontades. Baekhyun teve um impulso de avançar para o beta e, quando percebeu o que fazia, mergulhou. Afundou em seu constrangimento e em sua tentativa de se conter mais uma vez. Quando emergiu, Kyungsoo o encarava sorrindo meio vitorioso, meio conformado com mais uma vez presenciando Baekhyun se deixando soltar um pouquinho mais. 

O alfa começou a nadar para fora da água, de volta à praia. As águas começavam a ficar mais revoltas e, no meio do ruído agressivo das ondas, ouviu o beta também lutando contra a água para sair. Baekhyun agradeceu aos céus por ter uma toalha em sua mochila e a usou para se secar precariamente. A estendeu para o beta, que tentava se secar com a própria blusa, e se divertiu quando Kyungsoo a pegou meio surpreso, meio desconfiado com aquela repentina demonstração de gentileza. Baekhyun podia ser um alfa cuzão de merda que na maior parte do tempo queria assassiná-lo, mas não era tão desalmado assim a ponto de deixá-lo congelar cheio de água salgada. Enquanto o observava se secar, Baekhyun vestiu as próprias roupas, resmungando quando as sentiu colarem em seu corpo. 

Esperando Kyungsoo terminar de vestir-se, Baekhyun pegou o celular e finalmente o ligou. Algumas mensagens surgiram assim que o aparelho iniciou devidamente. As primeiras eram as de Kyungsoo, chamando-o para jantar naquela noite. Outras eram lamentos de um Minseok implorando por suas anotações das últimas aulas. E lá estavam as outras. Aquelas que foram capazes de fazê-lo fechar a cara imediatamente, dessa vez completamente atormentado. 

**Junmyeon**

_Ei, irmãozinho._

_Espero que esteja bem._

_Sei que nossos pais são frios demais para se darem ao trabalho de te mandar um convite minimamente decente e caloroso, então aqui estou eu, sendo o seu melhor irmão como sempre!_

_Vamos almoçar semana que vem._

_Eu, você, mamãe e o papai._

_Quero apresentar uma pessoa para vocês!_

Baekhyun ficou encarando aquelas mensagens. Seu coração acelerando em incômodo e ansiedade, desconforto. Sabia o que devia se tratar aquele almoço. Sabia quem poderia ser aquela pessoa. 

**Junmyeon**

_É alguém muito importante para mim, Baekhyunne._

_Quero que você o conheça, afinal, planejo passar o resto da minha vida com ele._

E lá estava a confirmação. Seu irmão mais velho finalmente iria apresentar seu parceiro para a família, queria um almoço para isso, o que significava que antes de todo o showzinho emocional, Baekhyun teria que dar um relatório completo de sua vida e dar satisfação de todas as suas escolhas e relacionamentos. O que o deixava incomodado era o fato de que sua família não o cobrava realmente por tudo aquilo, mas existia uma cobrança interna. Uma obrigatoriedade que existia apenas dentro de Baekhyun que parecia forçá-lo a sempre parecer a representação perfeita de um puro e esperado alfa de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do país. 

Kyungsoo terminou de se vestir e finalmente reparou na nuvem pesada sobre a cabeça do alfa. Baekhyun estava carrancudo, puto da vida, chateado, incomodado, angustiado, perdido. Muitas emoções naquele rosto conturbado. Olhava para a tela de seu celular com uma atenção odiosa, como se a qualquer segundo fosse jogar o aparelho em direção ao mar. 

— Vamos embora? — Perguntou receoso. Imediatamente o alfa levantou o olhar para si, seus olhos queimavam com uma fúria que Kyungsoo não precisava de muito para entender que não era direcionada a ele. 

Baekhyun estava com ódio de si mesmo, mais uma vez. 

O alfa nada disse, apenas pegou o restante de suas coisas e andou em direção ao carro de Kyungsoo. O beta o acompanhou calado, receoso de que se falasse qualquer coisa acabasse levando uma mordida de Baekhyun. Ambos entraram no carro em silêncio e assim permaneceram durante todo o caminho. O alfa observava a praia ficando para trás, as águas revoltas que quase foram capazes de arrebentar sua gaiola. Kyungsoo vez ou outra lhe direcionava alguns olhares preocupados, se perguntando o que deveria ter tirado aquela _quase_ paz que o mergulho noturno poderia ter oferecido a Baekhyun. 

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Kyungsoo estacionou em frente a casa de Baekhyun. O alfa se soltou do cinto e estava prestes a deixar o carro quando Kyungsoo segurou-lhe o pulso. O que o beta não esperava, no entanto, era a forma agressiva com que Baekhyun se desfez do aperto. 

— Não me toca! — Baekhyun pareceu rosnar, ainda que seu rosto estivesse inexpressivo. O carro imediatamente ficou preenchido pelos feromônios do alfa, mas naquele cheiro Kyungsoo podia notar que tinha apenas um desejo de se mostrar superior, se mostrar como o dominador que era. 

— O que aconteceu, Baekhyun? — Indagou com preocupação, sua voz entregando a chateação que aquela situação estava lhe causando. Merda! Minutos antes os dois estavam nadando juntos e se beijando, porra! Por que do nada aquele alfa desgraçado estava surtando?! 

Baekhyun nada disse. Apenas o encarou sem qualquer emoção. Parecia seco, vazio de qualquer sentimento que Kyungsoo sabia que aquele filho da puta orgulhoso nutria por ele. E então, com uma monotonia cortante, o alfa o respondeu:

— Me deixe em paz. — Saiu do carro, mas virou-se para encarar Kyungsoo mais uma vez. 

E então foi embora, entrando no prédio e deixando um Kyungsoo confuso e chateado para trás. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Do Kyungsoo o deixou em paz.

No entanto, o mundo e seus pensamentos pareciam uma assombração infernal que tão cedo não o deixariam. Sentado em um banco perdido pelo campus, Baekhyun folheava uma revista de esporte nas páginas separadas para a natação. E ali estava seu nome, bem grande, para qualquer um ter a atenção presa naquelas letras garrafais. Um artigo pequeno, mas bem direto em suas intenções. Leu em poucos minutos e foi o suficiente para querer tacar a revista longe. 

Não precisava ler em algumas linhas sobre a sua importância no cenário da natação, muito menos que sua relevância e talento fosse tão descaradamente atrelada ao seu gênero. Ser um alfa não era o que o definia como um bom nadador, merda! De nada tinha relação. Tudo que havia conquistado se devia ao seu próprio esforço como pessoa e por sua paixão. Tanto não tinha a ver que a prova disso era Kyungsoo, um beta, um nadador de seu nível, talvez até melhor se não estivesse tão mergulhado em seu orgulho para admitir. 

E lá estava de novo, pensando em Kyungsoo. Naquela noite na praia, depois de ter recebido a mensagem de seu irmão mais velho o chamando para um almoço em família com a intenção de apresentar seu parceiro para todos, Baekhyun não tinha mais cabeça para nada. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos paranóicos e sem sentidos que descontou toda a sua frustração e canalhice no primeiro que apareceu em sua frente, que só podia ser o beta. Assim que deixou o carro de Kyungsoo e pediu para que ele o deixasse em paz, Baekhyun achou que estava certo. Quando fechou a porta de seu apartamento e o cheiro do mar misturado ao cheiro de Kyungsoo se difundiu em sua casa, percebeu que havia feito uma grande merda. 

Achou que no dia seguinte Kyungsoo iria lhe mandar as costumeiras mensagens. Nada. No dia seguinte, nada. Uma semana depois… Continuava sem nada. Nenhuma notícia do beta, nenhum chamado, nada. E não era como se tivesse coragem de tomar a iniciativa e iniciar um diálogo. Estava constrangido demais com suas atitudes e, para piorar, seguia sendo sufocado por aquele seu orgulho que o cegava para as decisões corretas da vida. Estava chateado consigo mesmo por ter agido daquela forma com Kyungsoo, estava chateado por ter sido levado a sério e estava chateado porque não sabia mais o motivo pelo qual estava agindo daquela forma. Estava confuso e puto da vida. 

Confuso porque talvez, _muito talvez,_ pudesse estar sentindo falta da companhia de Kyungsoo. Puto da vida porque não achava que _deveria_ estar sentindo aquilo. Pelos céus, não parecia que aquilo lá que acontecia entre eles pudesse dar minimamente certo! 

Mas talvez a falta da presença do beta em suas horas de almoço pudesse ser prova suficiente de que, se aceitasse, aquilo podia funcionar de algum modo. E isso era esquisito. Porque parecia certo demais, mas Baekhyun queria insistir que não. 

Sequer percebeu que devia estar fazendo a cara mais feia do mundo. Apenas despertou de seu transe torturante quando sentiu um chute em seu pé. Minseok tinha se aproximado e lhe chamado a atenção, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco. Olhou de esguelha para o melhor amigo e percebeu que ele o analisava com atenção. 

— Pode soltar a língua. — O amigo disse simplesmente, recostando no banco e abrindo um pacote de salgadinhos. 

— Hã? — Baekhyun o encarou com confusão, balançando a cabeça quando Minseok lhe oferecer a comida. — Não tem o que soltar a língua. 

— Eu te conheço há um _bom_ tempo, sabia? E mesmo que na maior parte do tempo você tenha uma cara de absolutamente nada, consigo perceber quando tem algo te incomodando. — Minseok fingiu fazer uma careta. — Você fica meio assim. 

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha e revirou os olhos. Observou o amigo com atenção, Minseok parecia genuinamente interessado e preocupado com ele. 

— Meu irmão me chamou pra um almoço em família, disse que quer apresentar alguém _especial…_ — Comentou despretensiosamente. Minseok arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso. 

— Acha que ele tá levando alguém que marcou? — Minseok indagou pensativo. Ele conhecia Junmyeon o suficiente para saber que aquele cara só apresentaria alguém para família se o tivesse escolhido como parceiro. 

— Provavelmente. 

— É isso que tá te incomodando? — Perguntou com certo tom de indignação. — Não me diga que já começou com suas neuras de que precisa seguir os passos do Junmyeon! Sabe que seus pais estão cagando para o que você escolhe da sua vida né, que eles realmente só querem que você seja livre pra escolher seu próprio caminho.

— Não é bem assim. — Baekhyun retrucou, cansado. Minseok não conseguiria entender o que ele sentia. Nem ele mesmo conseguia entender porque era tão complexado com aquilo de ser um alfa. Talvez desde pequeno tivesse sido cercado, sem querer, pelas pessoas erradas que lhe enchiam a cabeça de coisas erradas. 

— É sim! Você tem um complexo com tudo isso de gênero que é desnecessário. Se deixa preso a isso e perde as melhores chances de ter alguma coisa que te faça realmente bem. 

— O que quer dizer com isso? — O alfa o encarou surpreso, aquilo que seu melhor amigo havia dito tinha sido inesperado e, incrivelmente, certeiro. 

— Você sabe muito bem. — Minseok deu um sorrisinho. — Me diz o que _realmente_ tá te deixando chateado e com essa cara de cu azedo.

— Não tem mais nada. 

Minseok deu um suspiro extremamente audível. 

— Baekhyun. 

O alfa o encarou com irritação, encontrando o melhor amigo irredutível em lhe arrancar alguma coisa. 

— Hipoteticamente falando. — Ficou ainda mais puto quando o sorrisinho de Minseok surgiu vitorioso. — Alguém que você sempre odiou se mostra uma pessoa até que agradável, legal de ter por perto, você até mesmo passa muito mais tempo com ela. Mas ainda continua odiando, ao mesmo tempo que parece que não odeia mais _tanto_ assim. 

Minseok mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo a risada que queria explodir para fora de si. Por Cristo! Jamais imaginou seu melhor amigo, sério, orgulhoso, a imagem do alfa cheio de compostura que as pessoas gostavam de pintar, enrolando para chegar ao ponto mais óbvio da questão. E o pior de tudo! Baekhyun era tão estupidamente denso que nem sequer conseguia perceber que Minseok sabia exatamente de quem ele estava falando e da situação em que estava. Afinal, ele era o fiel e secreto informante de Do Kyungsoo. A ponte para o beta alcançar a zona defensiva daquele alfa ridículo. O número de Baekhyun? Minseok quem passou. As informações das aulas? Minseok. Onde podia encontrar Baekhyun? Minseok de novo. A informação sobre Baekhyun ainda estar na piscina? Mais uma vez ele, Kim Minseok, o cupido. Ele inspirou profundamente e vestiu a melhor e mais sincera cara de sonso e continuou a ouvir o melhor amigo. 

— Só que acontece de você perder meio que a noção das coisas e acaba sendo o maior cuzão e pedindo pra esse alguém te deixar em paz e, bem… ele deixa. — Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, juntando os pensamentos. — Só que você percebe que, sei lá, tá esquisito… parece que faz—

— Falta. — Minseok completou, cansado do amigo enrolar tanto para perceber o que estava sentindo. — Tá sentindo falta da presença odiosa dessa pessoa, não é? 

— Não sei.

— Sim ou não. É fácil responder isso.

— … — Baekhyun encarou o amigo, a inexpressividade em seu auge. — Provavelmente. 

— Então fala com esse alguém! — Minseok deu de ombros. — Deixa o orgulho de lado, deixa a vergonha pra lá e vai atrás. Toma a iniciativa, conserta a merda que fez, seja uma pessoa legal. — Colocou a mão no joelho de Baekhyun e o apertou. — Não é errado _sentir,_ Baekhyun. Pode ser meio assustador, eu sei, mas é algo bom. Mesmo que esse alguém seja supostamente alguém que odeie, o fato dessa pessoa ser uma boa companhia pra você, ser uma presença que em sua ausência te causa falta… Baekhyun, isso significa que você gosta desse alguém. E se esse alguém tentou tanto, se esse alguém até mesmo aceitou o seu pedido pra ser deixado em paz… Sei lá, talvez ele queira que você perceba que ele faria de tudo pra não te deixar incomodado, chateado ou triste. Até mesmo sumir da sua vida. 

Baekhyun ouviu tudo em silêncio, absorvendo cada palavra do melhor amigo. A parte que mais ficou ecoando em sua mente foi _“isso significa que você gosta desse alguém”._ E, por mais absurdo que aquilo fosse, o alfa sentiu um peso sair de seus ombros quando percebeu que podia ser muito, completamente, possível. Puta merda! Aquilo era insano de se pensar! Ele. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Ele. Byun Baekhyun. 

Byun Baekhyun gostando de Do Kyungsoo?! 

E quando esse pensamento, as engrenagens feitas especialmente para ele, entrou em sintonia com seu corpo, Baekhyun podia jurar que sentiu o cheiro do beta em sua pele. Em sua mente. Seu corpo se arrepiou e sua cabeça deu um triplo mortal carpado em euforia com aquele cheiro. Não sabia como era possível, não sabia se aquilo fazia sentido, mas o cheiro do beta estava o marcando totalmente. Era quase como se ele próprio estivesse se agarrando a presença daquele aroma em cada parte sua.

Minseok o observou todo o momento, sabendo que o _tico e o teco_ de Baekhyun estavam finalmente funcionando e gritando desesperados “ _GOSTAMOS DE DO KYUNGSOO!!!_ ”. Foi divertido ver a mudança nas expressões do alfa. Minseok podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes viu aquele cara fazer qualquer outra expressão que não o puro nada. 

— Bom. — Minseok se levantou, batendo a poeira inexistente de sua roupa. — Vou indo nessa, acho que você já sabe o que deve ser feito, não é? — Deu uma piscadela para um Baekhyun que parecia em transe, sendo alvejado pela realização de seus sentimentos.

Deixou o alfa ali naquele banco, sozinho pensando com seus botões. Baekhyun continuou sentado, quase dissolvendo a mente de tanto pensar. Nada a ver. Nada fazia sentido naquilo tudo. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo se encaixava e parecia muito certo. Quando o alfa focava seus pensamentos em Kyungsoo, ainda continuava sentindo aquela irritação quando imaginava o sorrisinho zombeteiro do beta, ainda queria esganá-lo quando pensava no tom debochado que Kyungsoo usava quando o chamava de “capitão”. E conforme sentia aquela irritação, dava um sorrisinho divertido. Porque em toda a sua raiva direcionada a Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sentia uma diversão imensa. Era revigorante implicar com o beta, as provocações infinitas que trocavam o deixavam extremamente leve. Ficava odiosamente feliz toda vez que via a cara daquele beta de merda. Ficava ansioso de uma forma deliciosa sempre que trocavam mensagens. E quase ia para outra dimensão maravilhosa sempre que o cheiro de Kyungsoo o envolvia, o excitava. 

Encarou as pessoas que andavam pelo campus, absortas em suas próprias vidas e ignorando sua existência conflituosa. E, naquela observação que parecia despretensiosa, Baekhyun teve que admitir para si mesmo a mais absurda e deliciosa verdade. 

— Puta que pariu… — Baekhyun bagunçou os próprios cabelos. — Eu gosto daquele desgraçado beta de merda! Não pode ser! 

O alfa escorregou pelo banco e recostou a cabeça no encosto, olhando para o céu. E então uma vontade descomunal cresceu na boca de seu estômago. Precisava se encontrar com Kyungsoo. Meio afobado, meio desesperado, meio patético, Baekhyun pescou o celular na mochila e abriu a conversa com o beta. 

**Baekhyun**

_Hoje a noite._

_Eu e você._

_Eu te busco._   
  
  


Não seria pouco dizer que quando Kyungsoo leu aquelas mensagens o seu queixo foi parar no colo do capeta. Leu e releu. Incrédulo demais para conseguir absorver o que estava ali escrito, o beta leu de novo e de novo, de novo e de novo. Era aquilo mesmo que seus olhos estavam vendo. Não restava qualquer dúvida. 

Byun Baekhyun o estava chamando para sair. E o mais inesperado era que aquilo _realmente_ tinha sido um convite nítido, aberto, claro, óbvio. O alfa estava tomando a iniciativa pela primeira vez e Kyungsoo não sabia se estava estratosfericamente feliz com aquilo ou muito assustado, desconfiado e surpreso. O mais interessante de toda aquela situação inesperada talvez fosse o fato de que uma semana atrás Baekhyun estava gritando que queria ser deixado em paz. E o beta aceitou aquilo, se afastou, deixou o alfa em paz e lhe deu o tempo que precisava, estava disposto a realmente nunca mais aparecer na frente de Baekhyun se isso fosse o que aquele cara precisava. 

Imaginou que Baekhyun pudesse acabar sentindo sua falta, na realidade, sonhou com essa perspectiva nos últimos dias. Mas jamais pensou que _realmente_ aquilo fosse acontecer, que o alfa iria se manifestar e ir atrás, principalmente daquela forma tão direta. Baekhyun havia feito exatamente como ele, direto e reto e quase não abrindo espaço para negativas. Não que Kyungsoo fosse lhe dar um não como resposta. Jamais! Para Baekhyun a resposta sempre seria “sim”. Então, obviamente, o beta passou o resto do dia aguardando ansioso a hora que aquele alfa — não tão — orgulhoso fosse buscá-lo. Ansioso para saber onde seria levado. 

Estava sentado no sofá, esticado e com a cabeça apoiada no encosto, olhando para o teto. Olhava para o relógio em seu pulso de cinco em cinco minutos, pegava o celular a cada dois minutos e checava o aplicativo de mensagens. Já estava bem tarde, o beta até mesmo começava a duvidar que o alfa realmente apareceria. A última mensagem que constava era sua resposta com um _“Ok”_ e nada mais. Baekhyun visualizou e não disse mais nada. Silêncio de novo. E silêncio em seu apartamento, o único ruído era o barulho constante do bater de pés do beta que seguia ansioso. 

Quem diria! Do Kyungsoo quase tendo um ataque nervoso esperando Byun Baekhyun, o cara que mais o odiava no mundo. Agora, _provavelmente,_ nem tanto. Um sorrisinho surgiu em seus lábios com essa perspectiva. Era bom demais pensar na possibilidade de que o alfa podia gostar dele tanto quanto ele estava gostando de Baekhyun e foi com esse pensamento que Kyungsoo quase cuspiu o coração com o susto que tomou quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Firme e única. Decidida. Levantou quase ao tropeços e antes de escancarar a porta como um desesperado, o beta respirou fundo, se recompôs, ajeitou a roupa amassada e abriu a porta como quem não estava parecendo um maluco ansioso segundos antes. 

Ali estava ele, Byun Baekhyun, em carne e osso, deliciosidade e cheiro enlouquecedor. Parado com uma blusa simples e calça jeans, o cabelo bagunçado e a cara inexpressiva. Mas o olhar! Ah, o olhar! Kyungsoo viu ali que alguma coisa talvez tivesse mudado, tinha um brilho interessante, vívido. Baekhyun o encarava com atenção e vontade, muita vontade. Os feromônios do alfa pareciam estar descontrolados, ele os soltava profusamente e Kyungsoo tinha quase certeza que Baekhyun o estava fazendo conscientemente e porque estava ali, parado à sua frente. 

— Oi. — O alfa estava sério, as mãos nos bolsos pareciam estar se agarrando ao tecido. 

— Oi. — Kyungsoo respondeu, dando um passo adiante e esperando que Baekhyun se afastasse. Ele não o fez. Bom… _muito_ bom!

— Vamos. — Chamou, dando as costas para o beta e seguindo pelo corredor, de volta para onde seu carro estava estacionado. Kyungsoo pegou suas coisas e trancou o apartamento depressa, dando uma corridinha para alcançar o alfa. 

Baekhyun parecia tenso. Intenso, na realidade, pisava meio duro, meio decidido. Entrou no carro com vontade e esperou pacientemente Kyungsoo o alcançar. Assim que o beta estava devidamente acomodado, o alfa deu partida e seguiu para uma direção que Kyungsoo não esperava. Na realidade, ele não sabia o que esperar de Baekhyun naquela noite, ele estava diferente, ainda o mesmo, mas algo destoava em suas ações. 

— Pra onde vamos? — Arriscou perguntar, encarando o perfil tenso do alfa. Baekhyun era absurdamente gostoso dirigindo, aquilo devia ser proibido! 

— Já comeu? — O alfa o encarou de canto de olho, rapidamente. 

— Bom, considerando que já é quase meia-noite, digamos que não aguentei por muito mais tempo e comi. 

— De boa… — Baekhyun deu o que pareceu ser um sorrisinho muito, _muito_ discreto. — Queria ir em algum lugar legal hoje, sem essa de comida, só um lugar pra passar o tempo. — O alfa revirou os olhos quando percebeu que Kyungsoo o encarava surpreso demais, a boca meio entreaberta. _Que boca, meus amigos_! — Mas acho que você já sabe como minha cabeça funciona, não sei muitas coisas além de na—

— Natação. — Kyungsoo completou rindo. Estava diferente aquela noite. Baekhyun estava falante, estava interessado em interagir com o beta e estava querendo levá-lo para um lugar legal, para ter sua _companhia._ — Sorte sua que minha cabeça funciona quase da mesma forma… Onde vamos? 

— Tem uma escolinha. — Baekhyun disse simplesmente, logo percebendo que precisaria dar um pouco mais de informações. — Fiquei sabendo que hoje ia ter tipo uma chuva de meteoros, acho que de lá dá pra ver. Em uma das piscinas o teto é de vidro reforçado. 

— Vamos invadir uma escola de natação? — O beta parecia meio chocado. 

Baekhyun riu. 

Riu. 

Byun Baekhyun deu uma _risada._

E Kyungsoo estava perdido. 

— Sim… pode-se dizer que vamos invadir. — O alfa respondeu dando de ombros. 

— Byun Baekhyun, você está me levando pra cometer um crime! — O beta colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar ultrajado. Estava se sentindo tão leve que a interação dos dois estava tão fluida, tão natural, tão gostosa, tão certa. De todas as vezes que haviam se encontrado, aquela era a primeira que ele estava sentindo que Baekhyun verdadeiramente estava entretido. — Você vai me assassinar naquela piscina! 

— Talvez. — Baekhyun o encarou com um sorrisinho sacana. _Um sorrisinho sacana._ Tantas expressões em uma única noite! — Se continuar parecendo um idiota eu provavelmente vou te afogar naquela piscina. 

Kyungsoo riu. Não porque aquilo tinha sido engraçado, mas porque estava genuinamente feliz que Baekhyun parecia estar… bem? Aquilo era insano! O restante do caminho foi meio silencioso, meio provocativo. Os cheiros de ambos se adensava no carro e se misturavam de uma forma muito perfeita, era incrível. Foi tão confortável estarem na presença um do outro que não demorou para que o alfa estacionasse um rua antes da escolinha de natação. Baekhyun desceu do carro, sendo imitado por Kyungsoo, o trancou e seguiram silenciosamente a rua. O alfa puxou o beta por uma ruazinha estreita que parecia levar para os fundos da escolinha. 

— Como você sabe _exatamente_ onde ir, capitão? — Kyungsoo indagou baixinho, em um tom divertido e curioso. Baekhyun o encarou por sobre o ombro, um sorrisinho muito trapaceiro no canto dos lábios. 

— Não é minha primeira vez vindo aqui à noite.

— E poderia saber quando foi a primeira vez? — O beta o seguiu até um portão gradeado, observando o alfa escalar e trespassar. Kyungsoo o imitou prontamente, pousando no chão com certa falta de equilíbrio. Mas Baekhyun estava próximo o suficiente para ampará-lo. 

O alfa o segurou pelo cotovelo e o puxou um pouco para perto de si para estabilizar o equilibrio de Kyungsoo. Ficaram tão pertos que Baekhyun teve que segurar um pouco a respiração para não ser alvejado pela onda inebriante do cheiro do beta. 

— Primeiro ano da faculdade. — Respondeu com a voz baixa. — Depois que perdi pra você pela primeira vez. 

Kyungsoo o encarou surpreso, seus olhos logo abandonando os de Baekhyun e descendo até a boca do alfa. 

— Essa foi a primeira vez. — Baekhyun completou, se afastando do beta e avançando até uma porta com a tranca frouxa. Ele só preciso dar um chute na maçaneta para a porta escancarar. 

Entrou e Kyungsoo o seguiu, silencioso, absorvendo a revelação do alfa. Aquilo pareceu inesperadamente íntimo e revelador, o beta podia apostar suas bolas que era a primeira vez que Baekhyun estava contando sobre aquilo para alguém, que era a primeira vez que estava arriscando levar alguém para aquele lugar. 

Avançaram por um corredor, Baekhyun o guiava, a lanterna do celular acesa a sua frente. Andaram até finalmente chegarem em um amplo espaço. O alfa abriu uma porta e finalmente estava diante da enorme piscina. Aquela era diferente, tinha um tom meio esverdeado, luzes iluminavam as laterais da piscina e todo o ambiente parecia ter luz natural devido à luminosidade da lua cheia que atravessava pelo teto de vidro reforçado. 

Kyungsoo ficou boquiaberto. Era lindo, talvez a piscina mais linda que já tinha visto na vida, parecia uma banheira enorme no espaço. Olhava ao redor boquiaberto, até que seu olhar caiu sobre Baekhyun que sorria meio constrangido. 

— Legal, não é? — O alfa olhou ao redor, parecendo orgulhoso demais. 

— Sensacional! — Kyungsoo avançou até próximo a piscina, abaixando-se e mergulhando a mão na água meio morna. Aquecida, provavelmente. — Não chega a ter o tamanho de uma olímpica, né? 

— Não… — Baekhyun parou ao seu lado, de pé. A luz meio esverdeada iluminava o rosto do alfa de um jeito muito bonito, Kyungsoo ficou meio embasbacado. Aquele alfa de merda era lindo demais, como que podia?! — É um pouco menor. 

Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o teto e sorrindo. Kyungsoo repetiu a ação e ficou ainda mais parecendo um bocó com a boca arreganhada. Tinha duvidado um pouco, mas lá estava. Chuva de meteoros. Um monte de risquinhos luminosos cortavam o céu histericamente. Baita cagada Baekhyun ter descoberto sobre aquilo, o beta duvidava que aquilo era possível de ver em toda a cidade.

— Eu nunca tinha visto uma! — Kyungsoo comentou admirado. Baekhyun o encarou, sorrindo com satisfação, como se estivesse orgulho de ter sido ele a sugerir aquilo.

— Nem eu. — O alfa olhou para a água da piscina que se movia muito vagarosamente por qualquer pouco de corrente de ar que pudesse estar entrando naquele ambiente. A luz transmitia uma sensação aconchegante e Baekhyun sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de pular ali. 

Kyungsoo se assustou com a repentina movimentação ao seu lado e se assustou ainda mais quando viu Baekhyun arrancar a camisa, expondo seu tronco forte e definido, os ombros largos e os braços firmes. O alfa percebeu que estava sendo observado e deu de ombros, sorrindo enquanto arrancava o tênis e as meias. 

E então correu e se jogou na piscina, apenas de calça jeans, com um grito que Kyungsoo jamais havia imaginado escutar saindo da boca do alfa. Baekhyun passou longos segundo submerso e então emergiu, rindo e chacoalhando a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás. 

— Vai ficar só olhando? — Perguntou com um tom provocativo que deixou Kyungsoo com o sangue fervendo. 

Arrancou a blusa e o tênis super afobado, se irritando ao ouvir a risada de Baekhyun. Pelos céus cheios de meteoros! Aquele cara estava _rindo!_ Aquele alfa carrancudo e chato para caralho estava se divertindo genuinamente nadando em uma piscina de um lugar que havia invadido. Kyungsoo pegou impulso e se jogou na piscina, dando um mortal no processo. 

A água estava realmente morna, gostosa demais. Kyungsoo quase ficou mais tempo submerso do que planejava, apenas emergiu quando viu Baekhyun nadando ao seu redor. Chacoalhando a cabeça e limpando os olhos do excesso de água e cloro, o beta encontrou aquele alfa de merda nadando à sua volta e sorrindo, se divertindo imensamente com aquilo. 

— Tá com esse sorrisinho ridículo por quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, nadando na direção do alfa e sorrindo meio predatório quando Baekhyun nadou para trás, ainda sorrindo. 

Meu Deus, ele estava sorridente demais! O beta podia jurar que nunca antes tinha visto Baekhyun daquela forma, até mesmo pensou que ele podia estar sob efeitos de alguma droga. 

— O que é melhor? — Baekhyun nadou para próximo no beta, os dois ficaram frente a frente. — Nadar aqui ou nadar na praia? 

Kyungsoo observou o rosto do alfa, a luz não parava de criar sombras em Baekhyun e deixá-lo ainda mais estupidamente lindo. Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para o beta que só queria beijar aquela boca molhada e brilhante que estampava um sorriso tão gostoso de ver. 

— Os dois são bons! — Kyungsoo respondeu, fazendo um esforço para se manter boiando e ao mesmo tempo manter aquela proximidade com Baekhyun. Vez ou outra sua perna esbarrava na do alfa e ele podia jurar que aquele cara também parecia reagir com um arrepio. — Nadar na praia à noite é gostoso porque te traz uma sensação de liberdade, meio que você parece o dono do mundo, não acha? 

— Talvez… — Baekhyun fez uma cara de pensativo, logo voltando a sorrir. — E nadar aqui? 

— Nadar aqui é gostoso porque é proibido… — Kyungsoo nadou para mais perto de Baekhyun, dando um sorrisão todo safado, todo canalha. O alfa pareceu perceber e, para surpresa do beta, não se afastou para fugir porque estava sendo um cagão. Baekhyun se afastou fugindo para provocá-lo, sorrindo quase da mesma forma. — E tudo que é proibido tem uma tendência a ser gostoso demais, não é, capitão? 

— Provavelmente. — Baekhyun mergulhou parcialmente, ficando apenas com os olhos de fora, encarando Kyungsoo. E o beta podia notar que ele sorria pela forma como os olhinhos estavam arqueados. 

Ah, Byun Baekhyun era tudo que Kyungsoo podia querer! 

O alfa emergiu de novo, limpando o rosto e olhando ao redor. Em seguida, com uma sobrancelha arqueada nadou de volta para perto de Kyungsoo. 

— Quanto tempo consegue ficar sem respirar embaixo da água? — Perguntou com um sorrisinho arteiro. 

— Tá falando sério? — Kyungsoo riu e ecoou por todo o espaço, riu um pouco mais quando o alfa balançou a cabeça positivamente, parecendo uma criança que nunca brincou daquele tipo de coisa. — Sei lá, um minuto, dois? Nunca contei! 

— Vamos tirar a prova então! — Baekhyun nadou em sua direção e Kyungsoo sabia exatamente o que aquele alfa de merda ia fazer. 

Só teve tempo de prender a respiração e ser puxado para baixo da água. Os dois, submersos. Baekhyun o segurava pelos ombros e estava sorrindo, como se soubesse que aquela disputa já estava ganha. Kyungsoo lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e tentou se livrar do aperto em seus ombros, nadando para a frente e começando a fazer cócegas submersas em Baekhyun. No mesmo instante o alfa deu impulso para a superfície, agarrando a camisa de Kyungsoo e o puxando junto. 

Os dois puxaram o ar audivelmente, rindo enquanto limpavam o rosto molhado e tirava o cabelo da cara para que pudessem se enxergar. Baekhyun deu um empurrão na cabeça do beta e teve a mão agarrada e foi puxado junto, indo parar bem próximo a Kyungsoo. Mas, por incrível que parecesse, nenhum deles pareceu perceber aquela proximidade tão íntima, os dois estavam mais preocupados em vencer aquela mais nova competição. 

— Isso não valeu, seu bosta! — Baekhyun resmungou em meio a uma risada meio desafinada, sua mão ainda presa pela de Kyungsoo. Estava quente, era macia. 

— Você que começou errado, capitão, nem me deu tempo de juntar fôlego suficiente! — Kyungsoo segurou a outra mão de Baekhyun, as duas agora ao seu alcance. Então entrelaçou seus dedos aos do alfa, registrando muito levemente o fato de que Baekhyun correspondeu aquele toque imediatamente, agarrando-se à sua mão também. — Ok, vamos tentar de novo. Dessa vez certo! 

— Ok! — Baekhyun o encarou com um olhar de quem iria trapacear a qualquer segundo. — Vamos de novo, mas você perdeu a primeira! 

— No três? — Kyungsoo o ignorou e nadou para mais perto, firmando o aperto nas mãos de Baekhyun. 

— No três!

Um. Baekhyun sorriu.

Dois. Kyungsoo deu uma piscadinha divertida. 

Três.

Submersos. Submersos na água, submersos em sensações que nenhum deles havia experimentado antes. As mãos conectadas podiam ser a única forma de saberem que continuavam juntos, mas a água ao redor de ambos parecia conectá-los em mais formas do que podiam imaginar. Era como se os dois, unidos pelas mãos, estivessem se dissolvendo e se unido como um só para compartilhar da água a magia de existir de uma maneira tão única. 

Submersos, os dois prendiam as respirações. Kyungsoo fazia umas caretas, tentando fazer Baekhyun rir e perder. O alfa tentava afundar mais para que assim Kyungsoo percebesse que ele conseguia ficar muito mais tempo que o esperado. E então, o beta parou de sorrir. Ficou ali, cercado de um universo de água, a única existência possível e desejada estava submersa à sua frente. E Kyungsoo percebeu que estar com Baekhyun lhe trazia as mesmas sensações de quando nadava. Estar com Baekhyun o tornava completo, se tornava a extensão de seu alcance para conquistar o mundo. 

E apenas uma vontade plena e certa tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Que se dane a competição! Que se dane o mundo! Kyungsoo sabia que sempre perderia para Baekhyun, porque todas as vezes aquele alfa carrancudo ganhava mais uma parte de seu coração e ele não se importava nem um pouco de ficar à mercê de Baekhyun. Então ele nadou adiante, soltou as mãos de Baekhyun fisicamente, porque emocionalmente, se dependesse do beta, ele nunca mais o soltaria. Nadou adiante e segurou o rosto do alfa.

Baekhyun parou de sorrir, mas não por choque, Kyungsoo notou. O alfa estava esperando, estava aceitando. Baekhyun estava desejando tanto quanto ele. Então o beta deu a Baekhyun o que ele queria, porque ele sempre daria tudo para aquele alfa desgraçado. Kyungsoo aproximou seu rosto do de Baekhyun e o toque de seus lábios foi leve, ao mesmo tempo que intenso. O alfa segurou as mãos de Kyungsoo em seu rosto, não para tirá-las, mas para senti-las. Porque ele queria sentir aquele beta que tinha tanto talento em lhe tirar do sério em todas as dimensões. 

Então o alfa deu o primeiro impulso para a superfície, com Kyungsoo ainda beijando delicadamente sua boca. Assim que alcançaram o ar puro, os dois puxaram o fôlego intensamente, ainda com as bocas coladas, a água escorrendo para dentro, seus paladares se preenchendo com o gosto do cloro. E conforme inspiraram o ar para recuperar a força, os dois se encararam, a água ardendo, mas isso não importava. Baekhyun puxava o ar para seus pulmões e tremia sempre que sentia o cheiro de Kyungsoo o preencher de todas as formas. Nada diferente acontecia com o beta, porque o cheiro de Baekhyun era a sua nova e única droga. Estaria disposto a encarar uma overdose se aquilo significava se afogar no aroma do alfa. 

— Eu venci. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, ainda segurando o rosto de Baekhyun, as testas coladas uma a outra, as bocas próximas demais, os narizes roçando um ao outro. 

Para a surpresa eterna do beta — que já estava se acostumando a ser constantemente surpreendido por Baekhyun — o alfa segurou com ambas as mãos a região de sua nuca, firmemente. 

— Acho que não. 

E Byun Baekhyun, o alfa mais cabeça dura que Kyungsoo já havia cruzado o caminho, o beijou. Em toda a sua plenitude de línguas e salivas e lábios e mordidas. Baekhyun o beijou com a vontade de mil vidas contidas, saboreou cada partezinha da boca de Kyungsoo sem se importar com o segundo seguinte. Mordiscou, chupou, lambeu, sorriu, aquele alfa desgraçado transformou aquele beijo em sua terra sem lei, seu reinado desgovernado. E Kyungsoo? Bem, Kyungsoo não se importava em ser seu simples lacaio, não se importava em estar à sua mercê. O beta viveu as mil galáxias estreladas que Baekhyun estava lhe mostrando com um único e voraz beijo. 

Mas Kyungsoo não gostava de perder. E Baekhyun sabia muito bem disso. Teve tempo apenas de sorrir no meio daquele beijo enlouquecedor e prender a respiração. Porque no segundo seguinte o beta os arrastou para baixo da água. Os corpos de ambos agora encontravam-se submersos, possuídos por aquela pressão avassaladora, soberana, que podia dar-lhes tanto prazer na mesma medida que era capaz de acabar com qualquer resquício do controle que tinham sobre si. Seus corpos moveram-se fluidamente, unindo-se às moléculas ao redor, ondulando como seres pertencentes às águas do mundo. Submergindo como seres pertencentes ao universo particular de cada um. Porque para Baekhyun, naquele momento, estar com Kyungsoo era como encarar o desconhecido adiante do mergulho decisivo, era enfrentar a excitação desenfreada que tomava sua razão e o levava a um mundo muito melhor. 

E os dois descobriram, naqueles segundos submersos, que era difícil demais beijar debaixo d’água. 

Nenhum percebeu quem foi buscar ar primeiro. Talvez os dois estivessem tão colados e tão imersos naquele beijo — de verdade — que foi uma ação conjunta, natural. Ambos puxaram ar no mesmo momento, as bocas ainda uma sobre a outra, incapazes de se desmagnetizarem daquele contato tão maravilhoso. 

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a rir. E o som foi música para os ouvidos abafados de Kyungsoo. Era _tão_ bom ouvir aquele alfa de merda rindo que não conteve a própria gargalhada. Quando percebeu, estava com seus braços ao redor da cintura de Baekhyun, puxando-o para si, colando sua testa à do outro, encarando aqueles olhos avermelhados de cloro e brilhantes de sentimentos que Kyungsoo não precisava de muito para desvendar. 

— É… — O beta começou, meio sem fôlego, fechando os olhos e sorrindo enquanto sentia o corpo quente de Baekhyun tão colado ao seu. — Tudo bem dessa vez, capitão… — Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e abriu mais o sorriso, sendo correspondido por Baekhyun. Merda! Sendo _correspondido!_ — Você ganhou. — Levou uma das mãos até o rosto do alfa, escorregando-a até segurá-lo próximo a nuca. — Essa competição e… — Com a outra mão, segurou a de Baekhyun e colocou sobre seu peito nu. — _Isso._

Baekhyun baixou os olhos para onde sua mão estava tocando, sentindo o coração destrambelhado de Kyungsoo. Riu daquilo, estava hilário, parecia que ia realmente sair a qualquer momento. O seu não estava muito diferente. 

— Isso não tem graça, capitão… — Kyungsoo agarrou sua mão e o segurou firmemente, trazendo-o para bem próximo. — O seu tá tão doido quanto o meu! 

— Acho que sim. — Baekhyun teve sua risada interrompida quando o beta voltou a lhe beijar. 

Ah, por mil meteoros cruzando os céus, como era _bom_ beijar Do Kyungsoo! 

Os dois perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram nadando naquela piscina, intercalando entre se provocarem com alguma competição besta e muitos beijos e passadas de mão. E, mesmo cercados de água entupida de cloro, Baekhyun tinha a mais plena consciência do quanto o cheiro de Kyungsoo parecia estar entranhado em sua pele, o quanto o seu próprio cheiro estava sendo parte de quem o beta era. 

Foi no meio de mais um beijo meio preguiçoso, meio cansado, que os dois quase tiveram um ataque do coração quando ouviram uma porta abrir com um rangido ecoante. Baekhyun afastou Kyungsoo com olhos arregalados, encontrando o beta da mesma forma. Nadaram desesperadamente rápido para fora da piscina, tropeçando nos próprios pés quando foram pegar as camisas vestir e os tênis para calçar. Enfiaram tudo em uma velocidade digníssima e saíram correndo, ainda ajeitando as camisas que colavam na pele molhada e tentando vencer o peso das calças jeans encharcadas que os atrasaram na corrida

Correram pelo corredor que haviam entrado, saíram pela porta arrombada e saltaram a cerca. Kyungsoo ficou meio enroscado na hora de descer, fazendo com que Baekhyun soltasse uma gargalhada extremamente alta, chamando atenção de um cachorro que começou latir à distância. Meio desajeitado, o alfa conseguiu ajudar o beta a se soltar da cerca e cair no chão meio escorado a Baekhyun. 

Os barulhos da pessoa que quase os pegou dentro da piscina se aproximaram, indicando que quem quer que fosse havia seguido os ruídos destrambelhados daqueles dois. Kyungsoo segurou a mão de Baekhyun e começou a correr, levando-o consigo depressa pela ruazinha que haviam entrado. Eles correram, rindo, pesados pelas roupas, leves pela alma. Então o beta olhou ao redor, como se estivesse procurando alguém. 

Repentinamente puxou Baekhyun pela mão e o arrastou ao que parecia ser um beco meio escurinho. Agarrou o alfa pela cintura e o trouxe para seu corpo, colando-o a si. E o beijou de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Incansavelmente. Beijou Baekhyun até que o alfa o empurrasse rindo e reclamando que sua beiço iria cair e sua língua ficaria com cãibra. Baekhyun parou de falar apenas quando baixou os olhos para os ombros de Kyungsoo, passando a mão ali e segurando a camisa. E começou a rir. 

— Algo me diz que isso aqui é meu. 

Kyungsoo baixou os olhos e começou a rir imediatamente. 

— E isso aqui… — O beta agarrou a gola da camisa que Baekhyun vestia. — Com certeza é meu. Mas eu não me importo, fica bem em você, capitão. 

Baekhyun riu e o puxou para fora daquele beco, olhando ao redor para se assegurar de que ninguém havia visto os dois se enroscando em um cantinho escuro e suspeito da rua. Na correria da fuga da escolinha de natação, os dois haviam trocado as camisetas e agora os cheiros deles estavam ainda mais misturados. 

Voltaram para o carro e o caminho de volta para a casa de Kyungsoo foi regado a algumas provocações do beta, alguns toques mais ousados e vez ou outra aquele desgraçado ordinário de Do Kyungsoo quase causou um acidente de trânsito quando tentou beijar o pescoço de Baekhyun que era obrigado a empurrá-lo de volta ao banco do passageiro todas as vezes. Então estavam finalmente diante da porta do apartamento do beta. Kyungsoo abriu a porta e parou recostado no batente, um sorrisinho sacana em seus lábios avermelhados e inchados de tanto beijar a boca deliciosa de Baekhyun. 

— Acho que você sabe que quero você na minha cama, não é? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha e aumentou o sorriso. Baekhyun deu uma risada e empurrar o ombro do beta. 

— Eu sei, seu beta de merda. 

— Nenhuma chance de deixar esse beta de merda ainda mais maluco por você, capitão? — Kyungsoo segurou a mão de Baekhyun e entrelaçou os dedos aos do alfa. 

— Hoje não… — E por alguns segundos o alfa não conseguiu disfarçar que algo parecia ter voltado a assombrar sua mente. — Algum outro dia.

Kyungsoo deu um sorriso triste. Talvez tivesse apostado demais em sua sorte. Soltou a mão de Baekhyun e rapidamente acariciou a bochecha do alfa. 

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun. — Disse com sinceridade. — Não precisa se forçar a iss—

— Algum outro dia. — O alfa repetiu com firmeza, voltando com o sorriso confiante e certo. — _Com certeza._

E aquilo foi suficiente para apagar um pouco do sentimento ruim que ameaçou tomar o coração do beta. Kyungsoo se aproximou se Baekhyun e o beijou de novo. Primeiro um beijão daqueles de cinema. O gosto do alfa era enlouquecedor, não conseguia se satisfazer, era viciante demais, a língua de Baekhyun era deliciosa e cada vez que ele lhe mordia o lábio inferior era uma explosão de desejo incontrolável. Depois foi um beijo leve, apenas um toque das bocas, sentindo a maciez dos lábios um do outro. 

Quando se afastaram, Kyungsoo ainda conseguia ver que Baekhyun estava certo do que haviam feito, haviam aceitado, não se arrependia. Mas algo ainda estava por trás de toda aquela aceitação. Um medo desnecessário e bobo, mas um medo enraizado demais para Kyungsoo sozinho ser capaz de erradicar. O alfa precisava lidar com aquilo, acabar com aquilo. Kyungsoo só tinha receio de que aquilo pudesse acabar com o que tinham encontrado um no outro, uma chance de viverem algo bom e novo e tão incrível e instigante. 

— Tchau… — Kyungsoo segurou a mão de Baekhyun uma última vez, sentindo o calor do alfa. Inspirou profundamente, absorvendo para sua lembrança aquele cheiro tão bom de Baekhyun.

— Tchau, seu beta de merda. — Baekhyun sorriu, apertando a mão do beta. 

Então se afastou, voltando para o carro, pensando o quanto aquela noite havia sido uma das melhores que o alfa já tinha vivido. Deu partida e entendeu o quanto era bom estar com Kyungsoo, o quanto era bom beijar Do Kyungsoo, o quanto era incrível sentir aquele cara. E por tudo isso, Baekhyun entendeu o quanto estava ainda assombrado pelo que quer que existia enraizado dentro de si, algo que ele ainda precisaria enfrentar e tinha a sensação de que no processo poderia acabar magoando o beta e se ferindo no processo. 

Conforme Kyungsoo via o carro do alfa se afastando, ele teve a leve sensação de que as coisas ainda não estavam tão perto de ficarem bem. 


	4. Chapter 4

Caraminholas na cabeça. Era isso o que Byun Baekhyun tinha.

Acordou cedo naquele dia, sem vontade de ir para aula, leve e pesado. Sorria para o teto lembrando de como a noite anterior com Kyungsoo havia sido incrível: todos os beijos, todas as mãos bobas, todas as provocações e mais beijos tinham sido incríveis. Estar com o beta era maravilhoso e era em toda essa maravilhosidade que vivia o problema. Porque Baekhyun sabia ser  _ o  _ problema. Porque sua cabeça era cheia demais de absurdos que até conseguia entender, mas dos quais não conseguia se livrar.

Estava feliz porque sentia que aquilo que estava se passando entre ele e Kyungsoo era certo, estava feliz porque era bom. E estava angustiado porque não conseguia aceitar que estava achando tudo aquilo algo muito imbecil e sem sentido. Uma espécie de alarme continuava tocando ininterruptamente em sua mente. Entendia que gostava do beta e gostava daquele sentimento ao mesmo tempo que o condenava.

Ele era um alfa, Kyungsoo era um beta. Como aquele tipo de relacionamento podia dar certo? Não ajudava pensar no almoço que teria com sua família dali dois dias, servia apenas como combustível para a fogueira de pensamentos absurdos que tomavam sua mente. A perspectiva de que seu irmão iria apresentar a pessoa que havia escolhido como parceira era ainda mais aterrorizante. Seria ômega, ele sabia disso, já havia escutado Junmyeon comentar sobre estar interessado em um ômega. Um alfa e um ômega, aquilo parecia fazer mais sentido. E ele, Byun Baekhyun, um alfa, estava gastando seu tempo sonhando acordado com um beta.

A contragosto, o alfa se levantou da cama e se aprontou para a aula, não podia deixar suas obrigações de lado por angústias que teria que resolver consigo mesmo em outro momento. Dirigiu em completo silêncio, nenhuma música, o cheiro de Kyungsoo ainda estava dominando o veículo e aquilo apenas serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais fora de eixo. Tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Parou em uma cafeteria, precisava de um café bem forte para lhe despertar a alma, não adiantaria em nada ir daquela forma para a faculdade. 

Por sorte não estava tão cheia, se considerasse que era um horário usualmente movimentado. Pediu seu café extra forte e alguma coisa para comer e se sentou em uma mesinha mais discreta. Reparou nas pessoas que estavam naquele lugar, nos cheiros que o preenchiam. Café, chocolate, açúcar, cheiros diversos dos presentes. Em uma mesa muito próxima a si haviam duas adolescentes conversando com vigor, pareciam muito entretidas em uma discussão sobre alguma pessoa do círculo social delas. Baekhyun ficou prestando atenção naquelas duas enquanto comia seus pãezinhos quentes com seu café, pensava quanto tempo fazia que havia tido um dia tão despreocupado quanto aquelas duas estavam tendo. Mas sua apreciação mudou de rumo quando reparou na conversa delas. 

— Eu achei que ele estaria triste depois do que passou com aquela alfa, mas talvez seja a natureza dos betas, não é? Superar esse tipo de relacionamento. — Comentou a de cabelo curto. — Se conformar...

— Não sei, é complicado, não acha? — A de cabelo longo deu um gole no café que tomava e observou algo na tela de seu celular. — Ele estava bem com aquela alfa, mas parece que ela se envolveu com uma ômega durante uma viagem, algo meio sem querer, mas impulsionado pela biologia dela… Essa coisa de feromônios é séria! 

— Mesmo assim, ele dizia que gostava dela, não é? Foi só acontecer essa situação que ele largou a garota, dizendo que só estava se divertindo com ela, porque era interessante ter uma alfa disposta a tudo por ele, que era só um beta. Quando ela se envolveu com aquela ômega parece que ele já estava esperando por isso e só aguardando o momento acontecer pra se livrar dela! 

— Isso é meio cruel… — A de cabelos longos fez um muxoxo bem chateado. 

— Mas talvez seja o esperado, certo? — A outra deu de ombros. — Alfas e ômegas são destinados a se envolverem entre si, essa coisa de alfas e betas não tem como dar certo. Assim como um beta e um ômega, em algum momento esse tipo de relacionamento vai dar em merda… Tá na biologia, eu acho. Um alfa nunca vai ser feliz se não estiver com um ômega, isso é o certo. 

Baekhyun se levantou abruptamente, assustando as duas garotas que resmungaram coisas que ele optou por ignorar, já tinha ouvido demais do que conversavam, já tinha sido afetado demais. Recolheu suas coisas com certa pressa e voltou para o carro, respirando fundo e tentando acalmar o turbilhão de pensamentos. 

Estava enojado, ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia se discordava do que havia escutado. Em partes sabia que tudo aquilo era um grande absurdo, um pensamento tão arcaico que deveria ser proibido de ser verbalizado, mas na mesma medida sentia que ele próprio pensava daquela forma, que não conseguia se livrar daquele tipo de preconceito que havia crescido escutando. Sua família não era daquela forma, ele sabia, mas as pessoas gostavam de classificá-los como aquele tipo de gente fechada no que era chamado de conservador. Seus pais eram alfas, seus avós eram alfas e ômegas, quando parava para pensar rapidamente não conseguia se lembrar de já ter tido um beta naquela família. 

E agora tinha a pessoa que seu irmão apresentaria. Se parasse para analisar tudo não tinha como fazer sentido ele estar com um beta, não tinha como dar certo, ainda que ele quisesse isso. No fundo Baekhyun era um covarde, exatamente como Kyungsoo havia dito, era um cagão, frouxo, mais preocupado com o que os outros achavam do que com o que ele queria para si. Ser daquela forma não seria saudável para manter um relacionamento com o beta que era tão decidido no que queria. Só iria levar os dois para mais merda e chateação. 

Não queria arrastar Kyungsoo para aquilo. Não podia. Aquilo entre eles não tinha como funcionar se ele não conseguisse se livrar de sempre pensar aquele tipo de absurdos que eram exatamente iguais e tão podre quanto o que aquelas duas garotas conversavam. 

Foi para a aula e passou aquela manhã inteira de cara fechada, remoendo suas angústias e paranóias infinitas, se odiando a cada nova que surgia. Maldita condição que estava. Por que não podia ser alguém mais simples? Por que tinha que ter se destacado tanto como nadador e ser visto como o grande exemplo de alfa? Isso tudo era patético, criava expectativas nojentas nas pessoas e nele mesmo, expectativas que ele às vezes se obrigava a criar e seguir, mas sem conseguir. 

Minseok estava ao seu lado, percebendo tudo, sabendo que algo tinha mudado para melhor em Baekhyun na mesma medida que o alfa havia dado dois passos para trás. Kyungsoo o havia deixado parcialmente ciente sobre como havia sido a noite anterior, sobre como haviam evoluído naquele relacionamento, mas algo naqueles intervalos de hora havia desandado. Minseok ainda conseguia perceber que Baekhyun estava consciente do fato de que estava gostando do beta e aceitava isso e, na mesma medida, parecia um pouco mais relutante acerca disso. Era como se o alfa estivesse se segurando não mais por não aceitar seus sentimentos, mas justamente por os reconhecer. Baekhyun parecia estar de novo em um casulo, agora por não querer que Kyungsoo tivesse que lidar com tudo aquilo que o alfa não sabia ainda como se livrar. Discretamente, enviou uma mensagem para o beta, dizendo que as chances de Baekhyun sair mais cedo eram enormes. 

Dito e feito. Sem mais suportar ficar sentado e sendo corroído por seus próprios e malditos pensamentos, o alfa pegou suas coisas e explodiu para fora da sala de aula, mais carrancudo do que o de costume, ninguém sequer ousava cumprimentá-lo quando reparavam em sua cara feia. Conforme andava para fora do campus, Baekhyun chegou a uma decisão sobre tudo. 

Não podia continuar aquela coisa com Kyungsoo, pelo menos não até se entender direito. E, por mais que isso o deixasse desolado, ele tinha certeza de que já havia esgotado a paciência do beta. Andou cabisbaixo o resto do caminho para o estacionamento, dando graças aos céus que estava em horário de aula e não havia quase uma viva alma para reconhecer sua existência conturbada. 

Foram necessários alguns passos pelo estacionamento para se deparar com ele o esperando, todo sorrisos, todo incrível como na noite anterior. Do Kyungsoo era bom demais para ser real. O sorriso em seus lábios foi meio automático, estava feliz de tê-lo ali e estava atormentado. Não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo, não esperava ter que falar tudo o que precisava tão cedo. 

— E aí, capitão. — O jeito como Kyungsoo falou indicava que ainda estava completamente imerso no efeito que Baekhyun havia lhe causado na noite anterior. Ele apertou os olhos, curioso, quando reparou que o alfa estava ainda da mesma forma de ontem, ainda o queria, mas estava mais nítida a sombra naqueles olhos. 

Suspirou longamente, dando um riso conformado. Bem que Minseok o tinha alertado. Se aproximou de Baekhyun o suficiente para lhe tocar o rosto e pelo menos o alfa não fugiu do toque, o aceitou com a naturalidade da noite anterior. Se aproximou o suficiente para que conseguisse tocar sua boca a de Baekhyun, beijando-o suavemente. Então se afastou, dando aquele sorriso triste que o alfa percebeu que odiava muito ver. 

— Devia ter te segurado em casa, ter feito você ficar comigo a noite inteira e acordar do meu lado, não é? — Kyungsoo deu uma risada meio amarga. — Mas isso não adiantaria, seria só egoísmo da minha parte e faria você fugir ainda mais. 

— Não estou fugindo. — Baekhyun respondeu com rispidez. Estava com raiva daquilo tudo. Com raiva porque Kyungsoo era bom demais em compreendê-lo, mas com ainda mais raiva de si mesmo. — Estou pensando. 

— E  _ esse  _ parece ser sempre o problema, entende? — Kyungsoo abriu os braços e deu uma outra risada, cansada dessa vez. — Você sempre está pensando, Baekhyun, pensando mais no que os outros pensam que é certo ao invés do que  _ você sabe  _ que é certo, seu alfa de merda! 

— Isso não é verdade. — Era verdade! Pelos céus, era a mais absoluta verdade! E isso irritou Baekhyun demais. — Você não entende nada, seu beta desgraçado. Não tenta entender. 

— Eu entendo, Baekhyun, eu entendo que você tá fugindo como o belo cagão que é porque não consegue aceitar o que está sentindo e acha que está errado em gostar de mim porque eu sou uma porra de um beta! — Kyungsoo estava meio que gritando dessa vez, completamente irritado com aquele alfa burro e teimoso e orgulhoso. 

— Quer saber?! — Baekhyun apontou um dedo para o peito do beta. Estava tremendo um pouco, mas conseguiu se controlar. Estava chateado com tudo aquilo, estava puto que as coisas tivessem ido por aquele caminho, ele queria ter conversado direito com Kyungsoo, com tranquilidade. Mas aquele beta conseguia entendê-lo  _ demais _ e acabou estragando tudo. — Isso não ia dar certo de qualquer forma! A gente sempre se odiou, como poderia alguma coisa fazer sentido nisso aqui?! — Baekhyun apontou de um para o outro. 

— É isso mesmo que você acha, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo deu um passo adiante, o alfa se afastou. E aquilo talvez tenha sido o suficiente para o beta entender que ele não tinha muito o que fazer para mudar o pensamento de Baekhyun. 

O alfa estava perdido, com medo, afogado no que Kyungsoo chamaria de antepaixão, preconceito. Puro e enraizado. Baekhyun sabia o que queria, sabia que gostava do beta e sabia que aquilo podia dar certo, mas não conseguia se livrar do que existia em sua mente, das amarras que o prendiam ao que o mundo e seus conservadorismos burros gostava de pregar. Aquilo tudo era uma merda, uma grande merda! E infelizmente Baekhyun precisava sair daquilo sozinho. Kyungsoo não sabia mais como ser de ajuda para o alfa, não sem se machucar demais naquele processo, não sem sentir que era em vão insistir em uma relação que seria sempre colocada em dúvida. 

— O que você quer de mim, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo indagou baixinho, depois de esperar por qualquer coisa que o alfa pudesse lhe dizer. — Só me diga e eu juro que faço o que você quiser. Eu faço tudo por você, capitão, só me diz o que quer de mim… Com sinceridade. 

Baekhyun entendeu que aquilo fosse um apelo de Kyungsoo, um pedido velado para que o alfa dissesse que queria  _ ele _ , que queria Kyungsoo. E Baekhyun o queria,  _ muito!  _ Mas não sabia como manter aquele relacionamento se sequer conseguia manter sua cabeça fora das merdas que insistiam em dominar-lhe. 

— Me deixa em paz, Kyungsoo… — Baekhyun disse simplesmente, seu rosto inexpressivo e talvez aquilo tivesse sido o que mais partiu o coração do beta. A falta daquele sorriso tão livre que testemunhou na noite anterior. 

— Eu vou. — Respondeu, dando uma risada amarga, triste, o peito apertado. — Eu vou te deixar em paz, Baekhyun, porque eu não posso mais te ajudar ou te  _ entender,  _ como você gosta de dizer. Não tenho como te fazer abrir os olhos pro que você está fazendo consigo mesmo, com  _ a gente.  _ — Kyungsoo foi se afastando, andando de costas enquanto encarava o alfa. — Isso é algo que você vai ter que aprender a lidar, Baekhyun, enxergar o que  _ realmente  _ quer pra você. Porque eu já sei muito bem e, no momento, não é  _ isso  _ — Kyungsoo apontou para o alfa. — que eu quero pra mim. Seu preconceito. 

E com isso ele foi embora, cabisbaixo, deixando para trás um Baekhyun que sabia muito bem a grande merda que havia feito, mas que tentava se convencer de que era a melhor alternativa, de que aquilo nunca teria dado certo mesmo. Foi em direção ao seu carro, entrou e ali ficou bons minutos, olhando para o nada, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. 

Não achava que tinha mais volta, não achava que Kyungsoo sequer o aceitaria se fosse atrás dele naquele exato segundo, não enquanto o alfa não conseguisse se resolver consigo mesmo. Precisava aprender a lidar com suas antepaixões para só assim ser capaz de ceder à sua paixão por Kyungsoo. Essa realização foi dolorosa para Baekhyun, mas ele ignorou a sensação, assim como ignorava a maioria de seus conflitos internos todas as vezes que eles ganhavam vazão. 

Foi para casa e passou o restante do dia parecendo um ermitão amargurado e desolado, comendo e jogando e ignorando qualquer ligação ou mensagem que recebesse, não estava no clima para se comunicar com qualquer ser humano que fosse.

Passou o dia seguinte quase da mesma forma, considerando que era um sábado chuvoso e depressivo. Minseok tentou entrar em contato desesperadamente e foi ignorado todas elas. Nada de Kyungsoo para a completa desolação de Baekhyun, mas não era como se ele estivesse realmente esperando algo, ao mesmo tempo que estava. Merda! O alfa percebeu o quanto era alguém filho da puta por estar agindo daquela forma e por não conseguir se mover para mudar a situação. 

Sabia de duas coisas: gostava de Kyungsoo, mas não conseguia entender como aquele relacionamento poderia dar certo. Alfa e beta. E se acontecesse algo que os separasse, como Baekhyun encontrar o que chamavam de parceiro destinado, um ômega que seria sua alma gêmea? Sabia que a probabilidade era quase impossível, mas esse  _ quase  _ o atormentava. Se estivesse com Kyungsoo e acontecesse isso, será que o beta iria aceitar tão bem a situação quanto aquele beta da conversa das garotas da cafeteria? Será que ele diria que estava brincando com Baekhyun? Será que ele próprio iria conseguir aceitar aquela condição e viver com aquele ômega tendo vivido uma história com Kyungsoo? 

Baekhyun afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e gritou, gritou alto demais e ouviu seu vizinho dar uma porrada na parede. Respirando fundo tentou se acalmar e se assustou quando seu celular vibrou indicando mais uma mensagem, se fosse Minseok o alfa jurava que iria até a casa do melhor amigo para enfiar o celular no excelentíssimo cu dele. 

Mas era seu irmão, para piorar todo seu estado de bosta. 

**Junmyeon**

_ Você vem amanhã, certo?  _

Baekhyun ficou encarando a mensagem, pensativo. Não estava a fim de encontrar seus pais, nem de ver a felicidade alheia, estava amargurado demais para isso. 

**Baekhyun**

_ Claro! _

**Junmyeon**

_ Perfeito!  _

_ Na casa dos nossos pais mesmo, eles querem algo mais íntimo.  _

**Baekhyun**

_ Estarei lá, irmão. _

__

E bloqueou a tela do celular, jogando o aparelho do outro lado da cama e se forçando a cair em um daqueles sonos meio violentos em que é provável que se acorde totalmente dolorido no dia seguinte. 

  
  
  
  


Domingo. 

Baekhyun odiava domingos. Sempre traziam uma sensação de fim/recomeço meio angustiantes. Esperava que aquele trouxesse alguma sensação mais agradável, mas duvidava muito considerando para o que estava se aprontando. Fazia um tempinho que não via seus pais e sabia que ambos iriam reclamar sobre sua falta de notícias. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso e suspirou já cansado, vendo que o horário já indicava que o almoço se aproximava.

Dirigiu todo o caminho como quem vai para um enterro, mas estava mais conformado. Sabia que precisava passar por aquilo de uma vez e, quem sabe, tentar colocar um pouco a cabeça no lugar, ainda que não botasse tanta fé nessa questão. Chegou em frente a enorme casa de seus pais, os portões se abrindo assim que embicou o carro para a entrada. Parou o carro e desceu se espreguiçando, prevendo que sairia de lá ainda mais tenso do que havia chegado. 

Não demorou para cruzar o saguão de entrada e um enorme corredor até chegar na sala de jantar, seus pais e seu irmão já estavam o aguardando e Baekhyun notou uma quarta presença, um cara alto e bonito ao lado de Junmyeon. 

— Baekhyun, meu filho! — Sua mãe se levantou e veio para abraçá-lo, era uma mulher bonita e carinhosa a sua medida. Ela lhe deu um beijo em cada bochecha e o puxou para que se sentasse à mesa. 

— Oi, mãe. — Deu um sorrisinho meio tímido, não era muito acostumado àquelas demonstrações afetivas vindas de sua mãe. — Oi, pai. — Cumprimentou o homem sentado na cabeceira da mesa, ele era sério e meio inexpressivo, Baekhyun sabia que havia puxado aquele aspecto dele. Seu pai deu apenas um rápido acenar de cabeça e um inesperado piscar de olhos com certa pitada de diversão. 

— E aí, irmãozinho. — Junmyeon, que agora estava sentado diante de si, deu um sorrisão e piscou para o alfa. 

Seu irmão era uma pessoa ótima, impossível de não gostar daquele cara, era simpático, bonito e gentil, tudo de melhor em uma única pessoa. Enquanto ele, bem, era ele. Bonito e carrancudo. Tinha quem gostasse, no entanto. Imediatamente Baekhyun fechou a cara quando percebeu para quem seus pensamentos estavam sendo atraídos mais uma vez. 

— E aí, bonitão. — Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho e uma piscadela, Junmyeon era um dos poucos que conseguia mudar sua expressão. Outro que era muito bom nisso era Kyungsoo. Merda! De novo! O alfa deu uma olhadinha para o rapaz alto ao lado de seu irmão e tentou dar o seu melhor e mais acolhedor sorriso. — Não vai me apresentar a razão desse seu sorriso mó bestão? 

Junmyeon deu uma risada e segurou a mão do cara ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para seu irmão de uma forma muito bonita e sentimental. Baekhyun se censurou mais uma vez quando pensou que as vezes Kyungsoo sorria meio daquele jeito para ele. 

— Baekhyun, esse é Park Chanyeol. — Junmyeon apresentou o grandão com um sorriso realmente muito bestão apaixonado. Baekhyun até revirou os olhos, era engraçado demais ver seu irmão daquela forma. — Chanyeol é a pessoa com quem pretendo passar o resto dos meus dias.

— É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Baekhyun! — A voz de Chanyeol era grossa, mas extremamente suave, repleta de um carinho muito aconchegante. Só de olhar para aquele cara o alfa sabia o quanto ele gostava de seu irmão. 

Reparando com mais atenção, Baekhyun notou que ambos usavam alianças em seus respectivos dedos anelares da mão direita, o que claramente significava que estavam noivos. O alfa se surpreendeu com aquele fato, jurava que seu irmão estava apresentando Chanyeol ainda como seu namorado, mas aquele safado do Junmyeon já estava mais do que certo em sua escolha e simplesmente estava ali ostentando um fodendo noivado. Encarou seus pais com receio, mas os encontrou sorridentes — seu pai nem tanto —, logo, aquilo queria dizer que ambos aprovaram aquele relacionamento. Será que agiriam daquela forma se ele tivesse levado Kyungsoo um dia para conhecê-los? Baekhyun se deu um murro mental. Mais uma vez pensando naquele beta de merda. 

— É bom te conhecer também, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun sorriu com sinceridade, estava feliz por seu irmão. — Principalmente considerando que esse safado aí do seu lado demorou tanto tempo pra te apresentar! Você já foi logo noivando, seu ansioso?! 

— Sabe como sou emocionado, irmãozinho. — Junmyeon riu, olhando rapidamente para o noivo e sorrindo constrangido. — E como gosto de me manter discreto, sabia que se eu contasse pra vocês que estava namorando nunca mais iria ter paz. 

— Não foi por falta de vontade que não os conheci antes. — Chanyeol comentou provocativo, recebendo um revirar de olhos de Junmyeon.

— O que importa é que finalmente o conhecemos e estamos extremamente felizes com esse noivado, não é, querido? — Sua mãe comentou contente, segurando o braço do marido. 

— Sim, Chanyeol é um ótimo rapaz, vocês formam um casal especial! — O homem deu um breve sorriso de aprovação. 

Baekhyun baixou os olhos e se manteve em silêncio os momentos seguintes que seus pais pareceram continuar a conversa que haviam interrompido com sua chegada. Estavam muito entretidos em descobrir mais sobre o relacionamento do filho mais velho, sobre a vida de Junmyeon e sobre coisas com as quais o alfa já não se importava tanto. Estava cansado e sem vontade de estar ali. Era egoísta, mas ver seu irmão tão feliz daquela forma o deixava ainda mais cabisbaixo. E pensativo. Baekhyun se pegou várias vezes se indagando se aquele almoço seguiria daquela forma tão suave e receptiva se ele estivesse no lugar de Junmyeon e apresentando Kyungsoo. 

— Baekhyun! — Ele se assustou quando sua mãe o chamou um décimo mais alto. — Tudo bem, filho? 

— Sim! — O alfa respondeu com um sorriso fraco. — Só estava meio distraído, perdi alguma coisa? 

— Estava te perguntando, como anda a natação? — A mulher indagou gentilmente, pousando a mão sobre o braço do filho. — Os treinos estão mais rigorosos por conta da proximidade da final da competição? 

— Um pouco… — Baekhyun respondeu ainda meio distraído, não estava tão a fim de falar sobre sua vida. — Sempre fica mais pesado quando vai chegando a etapa final. 

— Consegui adiantar grande parte das reuniões na empresa e vou ser capaz de ir vê-lo na final. — Seu pai comentou com sua incrível cara de nada e seu tom de voz estranhamente carinhoso que sempre destoava de forma hilária de sua inexpressividade.

— Não precisa se forçar a isso, pai, não tem problema não irem me ver. — Baekhyun disse com sinceridade, realmente não se importava que sua família não conseguisse ir prestigiá-lo com muita frequência em suas competições. 

— Tá maluco, é?! — Junmyeon deu uma risada meio desafinada. — Mamãe não perderia por nada essa chance! Por mais que ela sempre morra de se esgoelar torcendo por você, ela é super fã daquele cara que sempre tá na raia ao lado da sua e vocês dois sempre tentam se matar depois que saem da piscina!

— Junmyeon! — Sua mãe exclamou rindo. — Era nosso segredo! 

Baekhyun meio que gelou. Só existia uma única pessoa que sempre tentava sair no soco com ele quando saiam da piscina. 

— Kyungsoo? — Perguntou com a voz meio fraca, meio trêmula. Não estava esperando que a conversa fosse para aquele cara tão  _ naturalmente.  _

— Esse mesmo! — Junmyeon respondeu e Baekhyun estava tão perdido em seu desesperozinho interno que não reparou no irmão dando um gole de suco e olhando meio suspeito para a mãe, dando uma piscadela rápida. Chanyeol, ao seu lado, pareceu ter captado tudo. 

— Esse rapaz tem um nado muito bonito, lembra muito o seu, filho! — Sua mãe parecia animada. — Gosto de vê-lo nadando ao seu lado, apesar de estarem competindo e de aparentarem querer se matar depois, vocês sempre parecem estar se divertindo muito. 

— Ele venceu a semifinal. — Comentou com certo rancorzinho ainda armazenado. 

— E você vai vencer a final. — Seu pai disse com confiança, sem qualquer cobrança no tom de voz. Disse aquilo como se estivesse genuinamente profetizando. 

— Kyungsoo é muito bom… — Se viu admitindo e aquilo teve um efeito bom dentro de si. Sentiu um quentinho no peito ao pensar no beta quando ele estava nadando. Kyungsoo era incrível em uma piscina. Kyungsoo era incrível de qualquer forma, parando para analisar.

— Você também é. — Junmyeon retrucou com um dar de ombros. — Vai ser legal ver vocês dois competindo de novo. 

A conversa partiu para outro tópico depois disso. Baekhyun participou vez ou outra, mas ainda estava distraído demais com seus próprios pensamentos. Kyungsoo. Era inevitável não pensar o quanto foi interessante a conversa em algum momento ter convergido exatamente para ele, era quase como se o universo estivesse conspirando para que o alfa não deixasse de lado aquele assunto, não deixasse de dar importância a resolução daquele relacionamento com o beta. 

O almoço transcorreu bem, seus pais estavam felizes demais com o noivado do filho mais velho para ficarem muito interessados no tópico meio proibido da vida do filho mais novo. O amoroso. Depois que terminaram tudo, foram para a sala de visitas e ficaram ali por um bom tempo, seu pai discutindo com Chanyeol sobre coisas que Baekhyun não conseguia entender sobre a empresa de sua família. Viu nisso a oportunidade perfeita para dar uma fugidinha e respirar um pouco de ar puro. 

Foi até o jardim e sentou em um banco de pedra que ficava sob uma enorme árvore que costumava escalar quando era pequeno, com a ajuda de Junmyeon. Estava tão imerso em lembranças que não reparou quando o irmão mais velho surgiu ao seu lado e se sentou, olhando de forma nostálgica para a árvore. 

— Lembro que você odiava quando eu tentava te ajudar a subir nela. — Junmyeon comentou sorrindo. — Vai odiar ainda se eu tentar te ajudar agora? 

— Acho que já tô grandinho o suficiente pra  _ realmente  _ conseguir subir sozinho nessa árvore. — Baekhyun retrucou com uma risada debochada. 

— Não foi isso que quis dizer. — Junmyeon o encarou sério, mas seus olhos transbordavam o carinho de sempre. — O que está te atormentando, irmãozinho? 

— Nada. — Baekhyun respondeu simplesmente, desviando o olhar. 

— Sei quando você mente, inclusive você é péssimo nisso. — Seu irmão colocou uma mão em seu ombro, apertando-o levemente para chamar sua atenção. — O que aconteceu? 

Baekhyun deu um longo e cansado suspiro, juntando coragem para se abrir espontaneamente pela primeira vez. Sentia que podia fazer isso com seu irmão mais velho, que Junmyeon o entenderia e não o julgaria. 

— Eu acho que às vezes acredito demais que as pessoas esperam muito de mim. — Começou, meio confuso com o que queria de fato dizer. — Sabe, essa coisa de corresponder às expectativas de ser um bom em tudo simplesmente porque sou um alfa. Você entende isso, não é? 

— Já tive essa fase. — Junmyeon admitiu com um aceno compreensível. — Achava que tinha que fazer o que esperavam que um alfa fizesse, agisse. Isso só me fez me sentir cada dia mais medíocre, me sentir muito mais o que os outros queriam do que o que eu realmente desejava. 

— E como parou de sentir isso? 

— Tentei aceitar que não preciso ser o que acham que devo ser. — Seu irmão explicou e deu uma risada quando percebeu que aquilo parecia não fazer sentido. — Aceitei ouvir mais o que eu sentia e o que eu entendia como certo e menos o que os outros me  _ diziam  _ que era certo. Entendi que antes de ser meu gênero, eu sou minha própria pessoa, meu gênero em determinadas situações é o de menos. 

— Até mesmo quando dizem sobre com quem você seria melhor se relacionando? — Baekhyun arriscou perguntar e quase quis morder a língua quando viu o sorrisinho de compreensão de seu irmão. 

— Ah! — Junmyeon parecia estar se divertindo. — Então é sobre isso… quem é que te colocou pra ficar assim tão pensativo e atormentado, irmãozinho?

Baekhyun se forçou a manter a inexpressividade, mas pelo calor em seu rosto sabia que devia estar ao menos um pouco avermelhado, entregando todo o seu constrangimento por ter sido pego no pulo. 

— É esquisito porque eu supostamente não deveria ter me envolvido com ele, mas foi bem inesperado quando senti o cheiro dele pela primeira vez.

— Você nunca tinha sentido o cheiro dele antes? Como isso é possível? 

— Quando estamos em treinos ou competições, os nadadores precisam tomar bloqueadores de cheiro pra evitar inconveniências, se é que entende. 

Junmyeon ficou em silêncio por um tempo absorvendo a informação que havia recebido. Então, para a surpresa infinita de Baekhyun, seu irmão começou a abrir um sorriso enorme, um sorriso de quem havia descoberto a resposta para uma pergunta valendo um milhão. 

— Você tá falando daquele Kyungsoo, não é? 

O mundo de Baekhyun explodiu em vermelho quando ele sentiu sua cabeça inteira esquentar de uma forma assustadora. E teve certeza que havia feito uma expressão hilária de choque quando seu irmão começou a gargalhar. 

— Então vocês  _ finalmente  _ se entenderam?! — Junmyeon conseguiu dizer depois de se controlar um pouco. 

— O QUÊ? — Baekhyun deu um grito esganiçado. — O que quer dizer com isso? Como assim  _ finalmente?  _ Hã?!

— Qual é, Baekhyun! — Junmyeon lhe deu um leve empurrão. — Qualquer um que visse vocês dois quase atracando o pescoço um do outro ou se provocando a uma distância perigosíssima de tão perto iria perceber que toda a raiva, ódio e competitividade de vocês girava em torno de uma puta tensão sexual! 

— Como assim?!! — O alfa estava a epítome da indignação e surpresa.

— Era óbvio que uma hora ou outra vocês dois iriam acabar se pegando, foi mais rápido do que eu estava apostando… 

— Apostando?!

— Mamãe e eu meio que percebemos que vocês dois tinham uma química interessante. Na realidade… — Junmyeon parecia estar contendo a risada. — Provavelmente é porque somos sua família e te conhecemos melhor do que qualquer outro, principalmente seu cheiro. 

— O. Que. Quer. dizer. — Baekhyun fechou a cara, ainda sentindo o rosto queimar. 

— Bem… — Junmyeon começou, se levantando e ficando um pouco longe do irmão mais novo. — Mesmo com os bloqueadores… sempre que você tava brigando com Kyungsoo a gente era capaz de distinguir seus feromônios. Você meio que sempre soltou eles mais exageradamente quando estava próximo dele. 

— Não é possível isso! — Baekhyun levou as mãos aos cabelos. — Que inferno de nariz o de vocês, merda! Eu odeio vocês! 

Junmyeon estava rindo descaradamente. 

— E bem… a gente também percebeu que seu cheiro agora tá diferente, tem algum outro misturado, não tão forte, mas é considerável. — Junmyeon se afastou a tempo de desviar das mãos de seu irmão mais novo que claramente intentavam em lhe esganar.

— Alfas malditos! — Baekhyun gritou em completa entrega a sua vergonha que parecia explodir. 

— Então qual o problema com ele, Baekhyun? Vocês não se entenderam? 

— Ele é um beta, Junmyeon! — O alfa exclamou, voltando a se sentar no banco. — Esse é o problema, um beta! E eu sou um alfa!

— Tô tentando enxergar qual o problema…

— Você não entenderia, lógico! — Baekhyun deu uma risadinha amarga. — Está feliz com seu noivo, um ômega! O que é o que dizem ser o certo. 

— Hã? — Junmyeon se sentou ao lado do irmão mais novo. — Seu nariz tá viciado só no cheiro do Kyungsoo mesmo, não é? 

— O que quer dizer? 

— Sabe que ômegas tem um cheiro mais atrativo e  _ etc etc _ . — Junmyeon explicou com um olhar de que aquilo era óbvio. — Você sentiu algum cheiro muito mais proeminente do que o meu ou dos nossos pais? 

Baekhyun o encarou com curiosidade, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Junmyeon suspirou cansado quando percebeu que seu irmãozinho não havia percebido. 

— Pelos céus, Baekhyun! Chanyeol é um beta! 

Pelas bolas de Baekhyun! O alfa quase caiu para trás com aquela revelação que não deveria ser uma se ele tivesse sido minimamente mais atento e tirado a cabeça do próprio cu. Agora fazia sentido porque seu irmão continuava com o próprio cheiro mais proeminente, mas um leve aroma o envolvia.

— Você tá  _ noivo  _ de um beta? E nossos pais aceitaram?!

— Alfa, beta, ômega! — Junmyeon deu de ombros. — Que diferença faz, Baekhyun? Quando você gosta de uma pessoa é pelo que ela é por dentro, pelo que você se apaixona, não pelo gênero dela. 

— Mas e se você encontrar o seu parceiro destinado? — Baekhyun indagou baixinho, receoso.

— Se isso acontecer então eu só preciso me agarrar ainda mais ao que eu sinto pelo Chanyeol. Não vai ser algo como “destino” que vai mudar meu amor por ele, isso não pode mudar a minha  _ escolha.  _ — Junmyeon respondeu com suavidade, sorrindo para o irmão. — Eu escolhi o Chanyeol, Baekhyun, o escolhi pelo que ele é. 

— Mas— 

— Não existe um  _ mas _ nessa situação, Baekhyun. — O irmão mais velho o apertou no ombro, carinhosamente. — Não existe isso de que o certo é um relacionamento entre um alfa e um ômega, isso é invenção de uma sociedade burra. Baekhyun.. O que importa é o que você sente por alguém, se você gosta desse alguém é porque é o certo. Seja ele um beta ou não. A prova disso é que você é capaz de sentir o cheiro do Kyungsoo mais do que qualquer outro! 

— Foi assim com você e o Chanyeol? 

— O cheiro dele até hoje me enlouquece. — Seu irmão admitiu com um sorriso envergonhado. — E mesmo que eu tenha sentido cheiro de outras pessoas, de um ômega até mesmo no cio, nem isso foi capaz de ser mais intenso que o cheiro de Chanyeol pra mim. 

— Como isso é possível? 

— Eu me apaixonei pelo Chanyeol antes que o cheiro dele me alcançasse. — Junmyeon deu de ombros. — Assim como você…

— Eu odiava o Kyungsoo. 

— Odiava mesmo? 

E Baekhyun percebeu que talvez nunca tivesse odiado,  _ de fato,  _ Do Kyungsoo. Sentia uma rivalidade absurda, isso era um fato, mas fora isso, sempre que o via, além da irritação sentia uma admiração enorme por aquele cara, era fascinado pela forma como Kyungsoo era tão incrível em tudo que se propunha a fazer. Se divertia, bem no fundo, com a forma como o beta correspondia suas implicâncias e como parecia confortável estar com ele mesmo quando estavam brigando. 

— Você já tinha escolhido o Kyungsoo antes mesmo de ter percebido isso, Baekhyun, antes mesmo de ter sentido o cheiro dele. — Junmyeon estava sorrindo. — Não deixe que escape de suas mãos a chance de viver alguém incrível ao lado de quem você ama por medo do que os outros vão pensar ou dizer. Que se foda! Escolha o que te faz bem e feliz uma vez na vida, Baekhyun!

Uma palavra se destacou na mente de Baekhyun após ouvir tudo que seu irmão havia dito.  _ Amor.  _ Não sabia se podia se precipitar tanto e dizer que  _ amava  _ Do Kyungsoo, talvez fosse cedo demais para isso. Mas, quando pensou na possibilidade de um dia chegar a sentir aquilo pelo beta, não foi tão ruim. Na realidade, Baekhyun percebeu o quanto estava disposto a deixar que sua paixão evoluísse um dia para algo mais intenso e verdadeiro. Baekhyun percebeu que não seria de todo ruim gritar para o mundo “Eu amo Do Kyungsoo”. Era uma ideia legal. Absurda? Talvez, mas definitivamente muito legal. 

No fundo, talvez o que Baekhyun estivesse esperando desde sempre era algum tipo de validação de alguém que havia vivido o mesmo que ele. Não sabia se suas questões complexas estavam todas sanadas após aquela conversa, ainda tinha seus medos, mas a ideia de perder Kyungsoo para esses medos foi muito mais repulsiva do que qualquer outra coisa. A ideia de não poder viver algo com Kyungsoo porque estava amarrado à suas antepaixões parecia ainda mais desagradável. 

Pensar no sorriso do beta e na forma como ele sempre se mostrava disposto a tentar e investir naquilo que estavam tendo parecia ser o suficiente para que ele conseguisse organizar seus pensamentos, de modo a entender uma única e mais importante coisa. 

Byun Baekhyun estava completamente apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo, seu maior rival de todos os tempos, um beta. Um beta muito de merda que conseguia deixar seu coração desesperado todas as vezes que apenas encarava aquela cara debochada. 

Baekhyun estava apaixonado e Baekhyun queria tentar. Queria viver. 

— Eu gosto dele. — Disse baixinho, quase como se segredando algo para seu irmão. — Eu gosto dele de verdade, Junmyeon. Como nunca gostei de ninguém antes!

— Então o que tá fazendo aqui ainda, irmãozinho? — Junmyeon jogou os braços sobre seus ombros e se aproximou o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha. — Algo me diz que você precisa resolver uma grande merdona que deixou pendente, não é? 

Baekhyun riu e se desvencilhou do abraço desajeitado do irmão, levantando-se determinado. 

— Por Deus, irmãozão! — O alfa riu meio nervoso. — Acho que estou prestes a correr atrás de um beta quase tão orgulhoso quanto eu, quais as chances de dar errado? 

— Muitas! — Junmyeon respondeu com diversão, rindo quando viu Baekhyun morder o lábio inferior. — Mas vai deixar de tentar por isso? 

— Fica por sua conta a minha bebedeira se isso tudo der errado! — O alfa deu as costas pro irmão e começou a correr. — Tô indo atrás do cara por quem estou completamente apaixonado! 

E ignorou todo o resto porque o que importava era que Kyungsoo soubesse que ele estava disposto a tentar, mesmo que isso significasse que Baekhyun precisaria gritar aos quatro cantos do mundo que Do Kyungsoo, aquele beta de merda, era provavelmente o homem da sua vida. 

* * *

Baekhyun tentou dirigir com todo cuidado possível em um momento de pressa e afobação em que se encontrava. Tudo que queria era chegar logo na casa de Kyungsoo, pedir desculpas e implorar por perdão se fosse necessário! Estava disposto a qualquer coisa para que o beta lhe desse mais uma chance, mesmo que ele claramente não merecesse depois de ser um grande filho da puta cagão. 

Parou no estacionamento do prédio de Kyungsoo cantando pneu, pouco se importando se alguém iria censurá-lo por aquele rápido excesso de velocidade. Trancou o veículo e subiu as escadas correndo até o segundo andar. Mas seus passos desaceleraram conforme se aproximou do fim do corredor, da porta do apartamento de Kyungsoo. 

Algo estava diferente, parecia  _ errado.  _ Tinha um cheiro estranho no ar, forte, intenso e tinha um poder sobre si que ao mesmo tempo que era tentador, conseguia também ser desagradável. Sobrepunha-se até mesmo ao cheiro característico de Kyungsoo, não chegava ao ponto de anulá-lo, mas se tornava mais sobressalente conforme avançava. Porque era isso que era impelido a fazer, seguir adiante, mesmo que uma parte de seus sentidos o alertasse para se afastar. Outra muito maior o fazia seguir em frente, seguir aquele cheiro, conquistar aquele cheiro, dominar,  _ marcar.  _

Conforme avançava, a passos vacilantes e nervosos, Baekhyun sentiu seu corpo inteiro se aquecer, sua visão desfocou por alguns segundos e sentiu uma pressão desesperadora em todo seu corpo, ficou ainda mais aflito quando percebeu que essa pressão se encontrava principalmente em suas partes baixas. A porta do apartamento de Kyungsoo estava mais perto agora, aquele cheiro estava em sua cabeça e o pressionava de uma forma agonizante, como se o estivesse amarrando e o puxando para se aproximar cada vez mais. O alfa estava tremendo quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta, suas mãos, assim como todo o seu corpo, suavam de uma forma que Baekhyun só havia experimentado uma vez e durante um acidente que só foi impedido porque seu irmão chegou a tempo. 

Abriu a porta, que por azar do destino cruel estava destrancada, e o cheiro o atacou de um modo que ele já não tinha mais como negar o que estava acontecendo. O  _ que  _ estava causando aquilo. Baekhyun começou a respirar apressadamente e entrou feito um louco naquele apartamento, sedento em seu instinto desprezível de querer dominar e marcar. Estava, irrevogavelmente, sendo induzido ao cio, impulsionado sem sombra de dúvidas por outro indivíduo no cio. 

Um ômega. 

Entrou naquele apartamento sentindo sua garganta queimar, seu corpo estremecer e pegar fogo, o cheiro daquele ômega no cio preenchia todo ambiente. Não estava tão distante, avançou pelo corredor pequeno da entrada e o encontrou no canto da sala, encolhido e amedrontado. Porque ele também havia sentido os feromônios de Baekhyun. Seu corpo pedia por aquilo, por um alfa, ainda que sua razão negasse aquela condição. 

Era um rapaz moreno, lindo, de lábios grossos e cabelos macios que lhe caíam sobre os olhos nebulosos. Estava suando, encolhido em um canto, sua calça nitidamente molhada na região da bunda. Aquele ômega estava pingando, mais do que pronto para ser tomado. E Baekhyun estava desesperado porque seu instinto implorava para que atacasse aquele ômega, o marcasse. 

Deu um passo adiante, sentindo seu corpo ser atraído de uma força que não parecia que era capaz de vencer. Então algo dentro de si o fez conter-se, a força de sua resolução de mais cedo. Não iria perder para aquilo, não iria perder para a condição que seu gênero o colocava. Segurando o próprio pescoço, Baekhyun se apertou e tentou diminuir a passagem de ar para dentro de si, o poder dos feromônios de um ômega no cio. 

— S-Sai daqui! — Pediu em uma voz engasgada, quase rosnando quando o cheiro do ômega pareceu se intensificar mais, clamando por sua marca, por seu nó, para ser impregnado. 

— N-Não consigo. — O ômega choramingou, se abraçando ainda mais, o encarando quase como se estivesse implorando por seu toque. Mas Baekhyun conseguia perceber que aquilo não era a vontade  _ real  _ do rapaz, ele estava tão assustado e desesperado quanto ele. Tão cheio de medo de perder o controle por culpa de sua condição e se arrepender para o resto de sua vida quanto o alfa. 

Baekhyun tentou dar um passo para trás, mas foi em vão quando aquele ômega sentiu uma onda mais intensa de seu cio e abriu as pernas, seus feromônios dispersando incontroláveis pelo ar, destruindo qualquer última defesa que o alfa havia tão dolorosamente construído ao redor de si. 

Foram dois passos violentos e apressados adiante, almejando alcançar aquele ômega antes de Baekhyun sentir que estava sendo jogado para longe do ômega, mais especificamente foi basicamente empurrado por sobre o balcão da cozinha, ficando pendurado e meio atordoado. Estava tão inebriado por seu próprio cio induzido que não havia escutado ou reparado que Kyungsoo havia retornado. 

O beta carregava uma sacola plástica nas mãos e correu para o ômega, arrancando de dentro uma caixinha e com mãos trêmulas tirou a injeção de dentro e a aplicou com força demasiada na coxa do ômega. Em seguida levantou-se, olhando com aflição para um Baekhyun atordoado que tentava se erguer do balcão, um braço sangrando ao ter sido cortado pelo vidro de um copo que havia se partido sobre si. Kyungsoo correu até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento e a trancou, retornou para o alfa com o celular em mãos, buscando um contato apressadamente. 

Conforme levou o aparelho ao ouvido, o beta puxou Baekhyun de cima do balcão e o arrastou até o próprio quarto, com facilidade quando se levava em conta que o alfa ainda estava atordoado pelo impacto e pelo cio induzido. Kyungsoo o empurrou para dentro do cômodo e trancou a porta, tirando a chave da fechadura e guardando-a no bolso de sua calça. No mesmo instante a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu a ligação. 

— Sehun, vem pra minha casa  _ agora!  _ — Kyungsoo apoiou uma mão na porta, sentindo seu corpo tremer de nervoso. — Você sabe onde fica a chave reserva, precisa vir  _ agora!  _ Jongin tá aqui te esperando, ele tá no cio. — O beta respirava apressadamente e deu um soco na porta quando pareceu que seu amigo estava fazendo perguntas demais. — Você precisa tirar ele daqui, ajudar ele, merda! Baekhyun veio me ver, sabe o que quase aconteceu, não é? Precisa tirar Jongin daqui, não posso ajudar ele enquanto eu não conseguir acalmar esse alfa de merdAH—

Kyungsoo deu um grito inesperado de uma dor aguda que o acertou direto na volta do pescoço. Baekhyun havia avançado e lhe dado uma puta mordida, cravando os dentes tão fundo que o beta até mesmo sentiu sua pele rasgando. 

— Eu tô bem! — Kyungsoo gritou para Sehun do outro lado da linha. — Cuida do Jongin, Sehun, sabe que você é o único que pode fazer isso! Traga seus supressores!

E desligou, deixando o celular cair no chão. Respiro fundo, tentando ignorar a pontada de dor terrível que se espalhava pela região de seu pescoço e braço. Com a dificuldade de mil vidas, Kyungsoo conseguiu desgrudar a mordida do alfa de si e se virou para encará-lo, segurando o rosto de Baekhyun. Encontrou-o vermelho, suor se adensava em sua testa, seus olhos estavam desfocados e lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. O alfa respirava com dificuldade e Kyungsoo se assustou quando viu as marcas das mãos de Baekhyun no próprio pescoço. Aquele alfa de merda tinha tentado se restringir de uma forma terrível. 

— Tá tudo bem agora, capitão. — Kyungsoo o segurou com mais firmeza, tentando acalmar os instintos de Baekhyun que ainda gritavam para que o alfa passasse daquela porta. — Eu estou aqui com você, Baekhyun.

— Me ajuda… — Baekhyun pediu em um choro desesperado. — Eu tô queimando, tá doendo…

Foi quando Kyungsoo percebeu que o alfa estava tremendo desesperadamente, as pernas travadas em um único lugar, uma das mãos, a ensanguentada, se agarrava com força a barra da camisa do beta e a outra estava solta ao lado de seu corpo, mão fechada em punhos, apertado, se machucando. Então o beta entendeu o que Baekhyun estava fazendo. Tentando vencer toda a força de seu instinto, o alfa estava se segurando mais do que aparentava porque Kyungsoo sabia que se ele quisesse conseguiria nocauteá-lo e alcançar Jongin no outro cômodo. Mas Baekhyun estava focando sua atenção no beta, aspirando o ar com violência para sentir o cheiro de  _ Kyungsoo.  _

Percebendo isso, deixou seu cheiro se intensificar, mesmo que não tivesse força para sobrepor os feromônios de um ômega no cio. Mas isso não importava porque Baekhyun queria o cheiro de Kyungsoo, queria se concentrar apenas nele. O alfa o encarava com um desejo descomunal, uma fome e uma vontade de marcar. Aquilo fez alguma coisa dentro do beta, o fez sentir mais do que nunca uma excitação descontrolada. 

Acariciou o rosto de Baekhyun e de novo soltou um grito quando o beta avançou mais uma vez e o mordeu exatamente na mesma região de antes. Aquilo doía pra caralho! Mas Kyungsoo deixou, sentiu a visão ficar turva, deixou Baekhyun descontar todo o tesão que estava sentindo em sua carne porque ele percebeu que o alfa estava querendo marcar a  _ ele,  _ não ao ômega. Kyungsoo puxou Baekhyun para mais perto e os dois perderam as forças nas pernas. 

O beta sentiu suas costas escorregando pela porta do quarto, até que ambos estivessem finalmente sentados no chão, as pernas enroscadas umas nas outras, encaixados. Baekhyun continuava mordendo-o, ignorando o gosto férreo de sangue e se concentrando apenas no cheiro de Kyungsoo. Então o alfa soltou um gemido esganiçado quando sentiu a mão do beta lhe tocar a região entre as pernas. Aquilo deixou o alfa ainda mais ensandecido. 

— Precisa aliviar um pouco isso, capitão. — Kyungsoo disse com a voz baixinha, rouca devido a excitação crescente que sentia conforme o cheiro intenso de Baekhyun o envolvia, assim como devido a dor que sentia da mordida que o alfa estava lhe dando. 

Baekhyun apenas deu um resmungo trêmulo, aliviando a mordida no pescoço do beta e lambendo onde havia ferido. Gemeu surpreso quando sentiu a mão de Kyungsoo abrindo o zíper de sua calça e se enfiando dentro de sua cueca. A mão do beta apertou o pau de Baekhyun, com força suficiente para fazê-lo arquear as costas. Kyungsoo deslizou a mão, sentindo o pênis todo molhado do alfa, facilitando o movimento. Baekhyun estava  _ tão  _ duro e conforme movia sua mão o beta sentia o pau do alfa pulsar e ficar cada vez mais inchado. 

— Kyungsoo… — Baekhyun sussurrou, apoiando a testa no ombro do beta e respirando apressadamente. A onda de prazer que estava sentindo com apenas aquele movimento da mão de Kyungsoo era surreal. Se arrepiou por completo quando sentiu que o beta escorregou a outra mão por baixo de sua camisa, acariciando delicadamente a pele de seu torso.

O beta apoiou a própria cabeça na de Baekhyun, sua respiração pesada fazendo cócegas no pescoço do alfa. Cada toque em seu corpo parecia queimar, Baekhyun só conseguia agora sentir o cheiro de Kyungsoo, não mais os feromônios do ômega. Soltou um suspiro prolongado quando sentiu o beta apertar e massagear a cabecinha de seu pau, espalhando seu pré-gozo, o deixando todo babado. 

Kyungsoo o massageou demoradamente, subindo e descendo por todo o pênis de Baekhyun, saboreando cada gemidinho, cada suspiro prazeroso que o alfa deixava escapar, ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun agarrava sua camisa em seus ombros, apertando-o como em um pedido por mais. Aproveitando aquele momento, Kyungsoo escorregou uma das mãos por baixo da camisa do alfa, pela cintura, até que a parou atrevidamente bem próxima ao comecinho da bunda de Baekhyun, sentindo a carne fofinha, querendo mais. Mas sabia que haveria um limite, estava fazendo aquilo pelo alfa, não por ele. 

— Deixa sair, capitão… — Kyungsoo sussurrou no ouvido de Baekhyun, mordendo a pontinha e sentindo o alfa se mover e se aproximar ainda mais de seu corpo, querendo senti-lo mais. 

O beta se surpreendeu quando sentiu que Baekhyun havia escorregado uma das mãos até sua calça, apertando-o por cima do tecido. 

— Você também. — Ele sussurrou com a voz rouquinha de prazer. 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos em êxtase quando sentiu o alfa abrir seu zíper e enfiar a mão e agarrar seu pau, copiando exatamente o que ele havia feito para Baekhyun. O beta pensou que iria dar uma gozada assim que sentiu que o alfa se aproximou o suficiente para colar seu peito ao de Kyungsoo, o rosto ainda deitado de ladinho em seu ombro, lhe permitindo dar um beijinho suave no pescoço do beta. Kyungsoo apertou ainda mais o pênis de Baekhyun, acelerando a punheta que estava lhe oferecendo.

Baekhyun fez o mesmo, aumentou o ritmo e tinha certeza que iria gozar só com o pensamento focado em sua mão masturbando Do Kyungsoo, aquele pau melado que devia ser delicioso de muitas outras formas. Se aproximou mais até que o beta o obrigou a levantar o rosto e lhe deu um beijo desesperado, desajeitado. 

Kyungsoo só queria sentir o gosto de Baekhyun e, conforme beijava o alfa, o puxou para perto de si o suficiente para quase fazê-lo sentar-se no seu colo. Daquela proximidade, com as pernas encaixadas, Kyungsoo foi capaz de segurar ambos os membros juntos e, com a ajuda da mão de Baekhyun toda cheia de seu pré-gozo, o beta passou a masturbá-los em conjunto. 

Baekhyun gemia em seu ouvido, respirando apressadamente e movendo seu corpo contra a mão de Kyungsoo, querendo mais. E o beta lhe dava, Kyungsoo sempre lhe daria tudo. Movia as mãos de ambos em um frenesi, os corpos colados demais, o cheiro deles misturados de uma forma que não haveria mais retorno. Ele sentiu o pau de Baekhyun tremer primeiro e logo a porra do alfa os sujou, facilitando ainda mais aquela punheta para si. Estava tudo tão escorregadio e delicioso que Kyungsoo começou a gemer de uma forma quase escandalosa. 

Conforme continuava a massagear os pênis de ambos, buscando seu alívio, Kyungsoo sentiu Baekhyun lhe segurar o rosto, pouco se fudendo se uma de suas mãos estava suja de porra e sangue, e enfiou a língua na boca do beta. O beijo foi obsceno, promíscuo, delicioso, sensual e apaixonante. Carregava uma luxúria devota vinda de ambos. A língua de Baekhyun era habilidosa e saboreou cada pedacinho de Kyungsoo que apenas se deixou ser dominado, enquanto continuava a meter contra sua própria mão. 

Com um gemido contido pela boca do alfa, Kyungsoo gozou tudo que estava guardando para Baekhyun. Sua porra espirrou em ambos, mais no alfa do que nele. Baekhyun cortou o beijo e olhou para baixo, vendo a bagunça que os dois estavam. Suados, cheios de porra e mergulhados em nos cheiros de ambos. E Kyungsoo achou que poderia ficar pronto para outra imediatamente quando viu o alfa passar uma das mãos em sua barriga suja — a camisa, naquele processo, havia sido erguida — e limpar uma parte melada de gozo, então ele levou a mão a própria boca e lambeu, os olhos desfocados em um prazer que Kyungsoo tinha a sensação de que não passaria tão depressa. 

Ele segurou o rosto do alfa e acariciou a bochecha de Baekhyun, quase dissolvendo quando o viu fechar os olhos e esfregar-se contra sua mão, parecendo  _ manhoso.  _ Pelos céus! Se Baekhyun ficava daquele jeito em um cio induzido, ele estava mais do que ansioso para vê-lo durante seu cio natural. Beijou o alfa devagar, sentindo seu gosto, tanto o de sua porra quanto de seu sangue na boca de Baekhyun, mas não se importou. Só queria arranjar uma forma de acalmar aquele cara. 

Pouco a pouco, naquelas carícias sexuais, o corpo de Baekhyun foi amolecendo, o suor diminuindo, mas Kyungsoo sabia que ele não iria se acalmar definitivamente enquanto não tomasse um supressor ou trepasse com um ômega. Sentiu um alívio imenso quando ouviu a porta de seu apartamento se abrir e passos apressados correrem em direção a Jongin, Kyungsoo supôs. 

— Como você tá? — Ouviu a voz preocupada de Sehun, mas não ouviu a resposta do ômega. 

Segundos depois ouviu passos apressados agora em direção a porta de seu quarto. Uma batida potente contra a madeira o fez puxar Baekhyun para si, enfiando a cabeça do alfa contra seu pescoço. Deu graças quando percebeu que Baekhyun entendeu o que poderia acontecer e aceitou ser mantido daquela forma, cheirando a pele do beta e se concentrando apenas naquele cheiro. 

— Kyungsoo! — Sehun chamou com a voz tensa. — Como estão as coisas aí? Você tá bem? Conseguiu acalmar um pouco o Baekhyun? 

— Um pouco. — Tentou responder com a voz firme, mas estava rouco demais. — Ainda vou precisar dos supressores. Vou passar a chave por baixo da porta, você vai ter que forçar um pouco pra empurrar ela e jogar a caixa aqui dentro!

Kyungsoo tirou a chave de seu bolso e passou por baixo da madeira. Sehun entendeu o que precisava fazer, percebeu que pela proximidade da voz do beta ele estava preso, de algum modo, bem diante da porta. Pegou a chave e destrancou, forçando a madeira para dentro, sentindo o peso do que apostou ser Kyungsoo  _ e _ Baekhyun. Foi capaz de abrir o suficiente para jogar o supressor, bem próximo do beta. 

— Você tá bem? — Sehun perguntou de novo, fechando e trancando a porta, passando a chave de volta para Kyungsoo. 

— Sim. — O beta respondeu, ainda agarrando Baekhyun pela cintura com uma mão e esticando a outra para pegar a caixa do supressor. Abriu-a e jogou a injeção no chão. — Como tá o Jongin? 

— Bem, mais calmo. — Sehun respondeu com uma suavidade na voz. — Vou cuidar dele, Kyungsoo, eu prometo. Desculpa não ter aparecido antes, ele não me avisou que viria! 

— Eu sei, ele queria te fazer uma surpresa. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo e tirou a tampa da injeção. — Deu um pouco errado. 

— Bastante… — Sehun parecia estar mais longe, provavelmente próximo ao ômega. — Vou levar ele comigo, amigão, espero que fique tudo bem aí, qualquer coisa me liga. 

— Certo! — Kyungsoo gritou. — Cuide dele direito, Sehun, confio em você. 

— Deixa comigo! Eu sempre cuido dele.

O beta ouviu Sehun se afastando, os passos mais pesados, provavelmente por estar carregando Jongin. Não ficou chateado quando o ômega não se despediu, Kyungsoo entendia que ele devia estar debilitado e assustado demais para isso. Voltou sua atenção para Baekhyun que agora o encarava com olhos nebulosos de novo, talvez o cheiro de Jongin tivesse entrado no quarto naqueles poucos segundos em que a porta foi aberta. 

— Isso vai te ajudar agora, capitão… Tá pronto? — O beta mostrou a injeção para o alfa que acenou fracamente. 

Kyungsoo aplicou com certa agressividade na perna de Baekhyun, fazendo-o se sobressaltar com o repentino choque imediato de substâncias e o ferimento. Pouco a pouco o corpo do alfa foi se acalmando, ficando amolecido mais pelo cansaço e pelas dores de ter sido jogado longe do que pela onda de excitação que vivenciou. Com cuidado, Kyungsoo o ajudou a ficar de pé, enfiou o pau do alfa para dentro da calça mais uma vez e o auxiliou até sua cama, deitando-o no colchão macio. 

Quando estava prestes a se afastar para juntar as coisas para limpar Baekhyun e cuidar do corte em seu braço, teve sua mão agarrada e foi puxado para perto, perdendo o equilíbrio e quase caindo sobre o alfa. Ficou sobre ele, apoiado nas mãos e o encarando de cima. 

— Eu tô pronto, Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun deu um sorriso fraco e caiu no sono logo em seguida. 

O beta ficou o observando, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Abaixou-se e deu um beijinho rápido na testa de Baekhyun e se afastou para buscar um kit de primeiros socorros e umas toalhas molhadas para limpar a bagunça que os dois tinham feito. Kyungsoo cuidou do alfa com toda a dedicação e disposição que ainda lhe restavam. Limpou e fez um curativo no braço, limpou o corpo e trocou as roupas de Baekhyun e só quando o viu devidamente sereno dormindo em sua cama que finalmente foi cuidar de si mesmo. 

Sob a água quente do chuveiro, Kyungsoo se perguntava o que o alfa tinha ido fazer em seu apartamento. Não conseguia entender o que Baekhyun queria sendo que dois dias antes havia gritado com ele pedindo para ser deixado em paz. Conforme tirava o sangue de seu rosto e o cheiro de porra incrustado em sua pele, o beta sentia o alívio tomar conta de si. Se tivesse demorado um segundo a mais voltando da farmácia algo terrível teria acontecido. 

Saiu do chuveiro, sentindo seu corpo ligeiramente dolorido e foi até sua cama. Olhando para Baekhyun desmaiado ali, deu graças ao céus por ser uma de casal. Deitou ao lado do alfa e ficou o observando enquanto dormia, parecendo tão tranquilo. Não conseguiu evitar o sorrisinho em seus lábios, apesar de tudo, das tensões daquele dia, Kyungsoo estava feliz de ter Baekhyun ao seu lado de novo. Abaixou-se ao lado do alfa e beijou sua testa, então sussurrou:

— Eu faço tudo por você, capitão, o que você quiser… Só não me pede pra te deixar em paz de novo, não acho que consigo ter você longe de mim. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Abriu os olhos e não sabia onde estava. A luz que entrava naquele cômodo e lhe atingia o rosto de maneira suave era clara e quentinha. Sol da manhã. Baekhyun se mexeu na superfície fofinha, uma cama. No pouco que moveu-se deixou um resmungo doloroso escapar-lhe dos lábios, cada músculo, cada partezinha de seu corpo parecia doer de uma forma que só acontecia quando precisava injetar supressores em momentos muito tensos. Sua cabeça pesava de uma maneira que indicava que havia ficado apagado por _muitas_ horas seguidas. Tentou se levantar e sentiu seu corpo ceder sob o próprio peso. 

Voltou a cair na cama e ficou encarando o teto. Foi observando o restante do cômodo e pouco a pouco a consciência total de suas ações — no que apostou ter sido a tarde/noite do dia anterior — lhe caiu como uma pedra. Estava no apartamento de Do Kyungsoo. Em seu quarto. Em sua cama. Havia quase atacado um ômega no cio bem no meio da sala do beta, por pouco Kyungsoo chegou a tempo de impedir a maior merda de acontecer. O beta o ajudou a lidar com suas próprias necessidades e cuidou dele, deixando-o dormir em sua cama ao que pareceram ser muitas horas seguidas.

A crise de consciência veio forte quando Baekhyun mediu a gravidade do ocorrido. Não sabia dizer _como_ foi capaz de se controlar tanto, ainda que tivesse quase cometido aquela atrocidade com aquele ômega inocente. Sentiu-se repentinamente sujo quando pensou na possibilidade de ter perdido para seu instinto maldito, imaginando o que Kyungsoo iria pensar dele. Tudo começou a formar um bolo em seu estômago. Levantou-se depressa e deu graças aos céus que o quarto do beta era uma suíte. Entrou no banheiro depressa e quase não teve tempo de alcançar a privada para botar tudo que tinha dentro de si para fora. Vomitou e vomitou até se sentir cansado o suficiente e ficar sentado no chão do banheiro. 

Quando se sentiu forte e disposto o suficiente, Baekhyun se ergueu e lavou o rosto e fez um rápido e meio precário bochecho para tirar o gosto desagradável de sua boca. Olhou-se no espelho e fez um careta, estava péssimo! Saiu do quarto e olhou ao redor, sentindo o ambiente muito silencioso. Com certo receio, tentou abrir a porta do quarto e percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Quando teve certeza de que não havia mais ninguém no apartamento, Baekhyun suspirou aliviado e foi até a sala. 

Nada. Nenhum sinal daquele ômega, sequer o cheiro dele, apenas o bom e delicioso aroma pertencente a Kyungsoo. Aquilo foi de um efeito relaxante no alfa que ele quase se deixou cair sem forças no sofá. Olhou ao redor, notando que tudo estava limpo e arrumado e que algo o esperava sobre a bancada da cozinha. Aproximou-se o suficiente para ver um prato com _muitas_ panquecas preparadas e um bilhete seguro sob o prato, pegou o papel e se surpreendeu com a caligrafia caprichosa do beta. 

_“Espero que esteja melhor e que goste de panquecas._

_Tive que ir pra aula, quando acordar me manda mensagem. Saio às 12h._

_Sinta-se em casa._

_Kyungsoo_ — _ou beta de merda ;)”_

  
  


Baekhyun sorriu, se sentindo inesperadamente mais leve. Dobrou o bilhete e o guardou no bolso, então sentou-se para comer as panquecas. Kyungsoo havia deixado um potinho de mel e chocolate junto ao prato para que o alfa pudesse colocar na comida. Baekhyun colocou em quantidades generosas e saboreou aquelas panquecas como se fossem um manjar dos deuses, estava _faminto,_ provavelmente a última vez que havia colocado algo no estômago tinha sido no almoço com sua família e considerando que minutos atrás havia vomitado qualquer resquício daquilo, o alfa _definitivamente_ precisava de comida. 

Estava maravilhoso e Baekhyun sentiu que havia comido tudo em segundos. Lavou e arrumou tudo e foi se sentar no sofá da sala de Kyungsoo. Ali ficou olhando para o nada e pensando em tudo. Tinha ido até o apartamento do beta para tentar consertar a grande cagada que havia feito ao afastá-lo e percebeu que tinha cometido outra muito pior, precisava conversar com Kyungsoo sobre tudo aquilo. Precisava lhe dizer que sentia muito, que queria tentar e que estava pronto para que os dois tentassem algo, vivessem algo. Também precisava pedir perdão pelo que quase fez àquele ômega, dizer que ele jamais tocaria nele mesmo que seus instintos clamassem por aquilo. Precisava dizer a Kyungsoo que o que o manteve firme àquela força de vontade foi vê-lo, foi sentir o cheiro do beta, foi tê-lo junto a si. Acima de tudo, o que manteve Baekhyun contido enquanto passava por aquele frenesi foi o pensamento de que queria Kyungsoo acima de tudo, que não lhe interessava um ômega, por mais atraente que o fosse, não lhe interessava um alfa, por mais interessante que o fosse, nem um beta, por mais agradável que fosse. Baekhyun queria Kyungsoo, e só Kyungsoo. Só o _seu_ beta de merda. 

Não podia esperar mais um segundo sequer. Era imprescindível que encontrasse Kyungsoo logo, tinha que lhe dizer tudo, tinha que descobrir se ainda existia uma chance de os dois viverem algo juntos. Ajeitou suas roupas amarrotadas, checou o curativo ainda intacto em seu braço e saiu direto para o estacionamento do prédio do beta. Deu um agradecimento silencioso ao ver seu carro ainda o aguardando onde o havia deixado no dia anterior. Entrou, ligou e partiu para a universidade de Kyungsoo. Ainda eram 11h45, precisaria ficar esperando o beta na entrada, mas estava tudo bem. Faria tudo por Kyungsoo. 

O trânsito estava suave, então não demorou a chegar na rua do campus do beta, no entanto, não tinha como ir até o estacionamento e nem como parar tão perto do portão. Teve que dar uma volta no quarteirão e parou o carro um pouco distante do portão principal da universidade. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que o relógio já marcava 12h, havia gastado tempo demais buscando algum lugar para estacionar. Correu alguns metros em direção ao portão e parou no lado contrário da rua, esperando meio ofegante o sinal fechar para que pudesse atravessar e chegar a entrada. Conforme esperava ansioso, Baekhyun observava as pessoas que saíam daquele prédio enorme. 

Então ele o viu, saindo sorridente. Aquele maldito e maravilhoso beta de merda. Baekhyun abriu um sorriso grande o suficiente para doerem as bochechas, estava feliz em vê-lo, estava feliz que iria poder admitir o que sentia. 

Mas o sorriso morreu. 

Kyungsoo não estava sozinho. Muito pelo contrário. Dolorosamente pelo contrário. Andava, ainda sorrindo, de mãos dadas com aquele ômega do dia anterior. Aquele moreno, Jongin, se Baekhyun ainda se lembrava corretamente de algo daqueles momentos fatídicos, segurava-se a Kyungsoo com intimidade, como se os dois tivessem muito contato. O beta andou até a saída com aquele ômega agarrado a sua mão. Sehun parecia vir andando com eles, os encarando com uma cara meio emburrada, mas de forma que parecia estar fazendo graça.

Baekhyun ficou ali parado, observando, sem mais sorrir. E seu mundo talvez tenha se sacudido quando Kyungsoo puxou aquele moreno completamente para os seus braços e o abraçou, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o fez rir, beijou sua bochecha e, quando se afastou, o segurou no rosto e tocou sua testa à do ômega, como ele havia feito consigo algumas vezes. O alfa deu um passo para trás, estava sentindo um desconforto pungente na boca de seu estômago, uma pressão muito esquisita em seu peito e seus olhos começaram a arder. 

O alfa percebeu que ver Kyungsoo daquele jeito com outra pessoa… doía. Talvez, no entanto, fosse de se esperar que ele não mais quisesse desperdiçar seu tempo com Baekhyun, aturar suas neuroses e medos bobos, ou seu humor desagradável, assim como aquela parte horrível que havia mostrado de seu lado alfa. Era de se esperar que Kyungsoo já tivesse partido para outra, principalmente quando considerava que aquele mesmo ômega estava na casa do beta. Baekhyun deu uma risada amarga quando percebeu o quanto havia sido burro, covarde e atrasado. 

Era óbvio que Kyungsoo não queria mais ele, era óbvio que aquilo não daria certo. Seus olhos começaram a arder ainda mais quando ele viu o beta encarar aquele rapaz chamado Jongin e lhe dar um beijo na testa. Talvez já tivesse se torturado demais vendo aquilo, sentindo ciúmes demais daquele carinho tão sincero que não era mais direcionado a ele. Baekhyun esfregou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo, então deu as costas. 

No começo andou, depois correu. Correu porque Baekhyun sabia que era covarde, cagão, medroso, todas as variações. Correu porque talvez estivesse com medo de admitir para Kyungsoo que estava apaixonado apenas para ser rejeitado. Chegou ao seu carro e saiu cantando pneu, sem se importar com mais nada, queria apenas nadar. Submergir. Deixar que a superfície ficasse distante o suficiente para que ele não tivesse que pensar no quanto sentia que estava, provavelmente, com o coração partido.

Porque já não tinha mais Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  


Quando Kyungsoo afastou seu rosto do de Jongin, percebeu que o moreno estava olhando lateralmente para outro lado. Os olhos meio arregalados que indicavam tanto surpresa quanto um certo receio misturado a vergonha, não entendeu porque o omega estava daquele jeito. Sehun se aproximou e passou a mão pela cintura de Jongin e o puxou para perto, abraçando-o por trás. 

— Kyungsoo… — Jongin começou, interrompendo-se quando resmungou que Sehun tinha que parar de ficar tentando lhe beijar o pescoço para irritar o beta. — Eu acho que vi aquele cara de ontem, do outro lado da rua… Aquele alfa que… você sabe. 

O beta virou o rosto com tanta violência que até sentiu um estalo. E viu, do outro lado da rua, Baekhyun se afastando. Andando e depois correndo. Kyungsoo suspirou cansado e fechou os olhos, ele não precisava de muito para entender o que tinha se passado. Pensou que o alfa o esperaria em seu apartamento, mas provavelmente o motivo que o tinha levado ao seu apartamento em primeiro lugar era urgente o suficiente para que fosse até o campus.

— Alfa cagão de merda! — Kyungsoo disse em um soprado quando soltou a respiração. 

— Era o Baekhyun? — Sehun perguntou, ainda abraçado a Jongin, as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas. — O que ele tava fazendo aqui?

— Como você é burro, Sehun! — Jongin exclamou, se desvencilhando do alfa e aproximando-se de Kyungsoo e cutucando a cintura do mais baixo com um sorrisinho esperto nos lábios grossos. 

— O quê?! 

— Ele veio atrás de mim, Sehun. — Kyungsoo respondeu com uma paciência invejável e com um sorriso de uma malícia jovial que Jongin entendia muito bem o que queria dizer. O beta estava feliz e satisfeito, mesmo que parecesse que tudo ainda iria lhe dar um pouquinho mais de dor de cabeça. 

— Por que? — O revirar de olhos do moreno foi o suficiente para fazer Sehun _talvez_ se tocar o que estava acontecendo. 

— Porque esse alfa de merda me ama, Oh Sehun, ele só não consegue falar isso em alto e bom tom. — O sorriso de Kyungsoo era quase radiante. — E agora eu vou precisar de um pouquinho mais de paciência pra fazer ele entender que _claramente_ entendeu tudo errado, de novo... 

Com isso, o beta tirou o celular do bolso e começou a enviar várias mensagens para um único número, seu novo e fiel escudeiro, teria uma última batalha para vencer ainda, mas teve a sensação de que essa, com certeza, iria ser a batalha final e venceria a guerra contra aquele alfa teimoso.

  
  
  


Baekhyun passou as longas horas seguintes, que deveria estar em aula, no ginásio da piscina do campus de sua universidade. Ficou sentado na arquibancada, olhando para a piscina e ignorando as mensagens que recebia e as tentativas de ligações de Kyungsoo. Checou apenas quando se cansou de sentir o celular gritar notificações. 

**Beta de merda**

_Onde você está?_

_Sei que precisa falar comigo._

_Precisamos conversar._

_Merda, Baekhyun!_

_Cadê você, inferno?!_

_Para de fugir._

Baekhyun desligou o celular. Não estava preparado para ver Kyungsoo, não quando tinha certeza que iria receber uma rejeição, iria ser jogado na cara que ele não valia a pena com toda a sua complexidade. Estava enciumado demais para pensar com clareza no momento, desde a hora que havia sentado naquela arquibancada não conseguia parar de repetir os momentos que tinha testemunhado. 

Kyungsoo parecia tão… _confortável._ Era tudo tão natural e íntimo. 

Com raiva suficiente de si mesmo e do mundo, escorrendo ciúmes até pelas orelhas, se levantou e foi até o vestiário quando notou seus colegas de time chegando para o treino daquela tarde. Reparou que Minseok estava junto a eles, o celular em mãos, os dois trocaram um rápido olhar e o melhor amigo voltou a dar atenção ao celular, parecendo estar com um sorrisinho. Ignorou esse detalhe, não estava no clima de risadinhas naquele dia. Se juntou aos outro colegas e foram juntos se preparar para o treino, Baekhyun por sorte gostava de deixar coisas reservas em seu armário, então não foi preciso voltar à sua casa para pegar uma roupa extra e nem seu traje de natação. 

Conforme se trocava, Minseok, que tinha o armário localizado ao lado do seu, ficava o encarando com curiosidade e um interesse esquisito. Várias vezes Baekhyun o notou o observando com atenção e depois checando o celular que parecia agitado com diversas mensagens recebidas, em uma dessas, arriscou olhar para a tela do amigo e conseguiu ver apenas dois balõezinhos, mas não conseguiu identificar quem as enviou. 

**XXX**

_Ok._

_Depois do treino então._

Provavelmente devia ser alguém com quem seu amigo estava se envolvendo. Minseok era o tipo de pessoa que Baekhyun sabia que sempre estava em contato com algum potencial pretendente a envolvimento romântico ou somente sexual. Alguém que o melhor amigo dizia ser farto de _“contatinhos”._ Ignorou aquilo e focou em se aprontar, tudo que queria naquele momento era se jogar na piscina e esquecer do mundo. Esquecer o que havia visto, de preferência esquecer Kyungsoo, ao menos enquanto estivesse submerso. 

Minseok não tentou puxar conversa, ele era bom em perceber o humor de Baekhyun algumas vezes, principalmente quando o alfa estava azedo. Então aproveitou para avisar aos outros rapazes do time que aquele dia o treino provavelmente seria pesado e quase sádico e que todos deveriam se preparar para o capitão carrasco entrar em cena. Quando Baekhyun estava daquela forma nem o treinador deles era capaz de contrariá-lo, portanto aceitava as sugestões de quase assassinato que o alfa lhe dava para incrementar os treinos. 

Dito e feito. Baekhyun fez as sugestões para o treinador, o homem trocou olhares com todos, principalmente com Minseok, mas acatou aos pedidos do alfa, atenuando em alguns aspectos para não correr o risco de ver seus alunos boiando mortos na água da piscina. Baekhyun pouco se importava se levaria seu corpo a um extremo perigoso, ele precisava liberar sua energia, preocupações, incômodos e angústias. A melhor forma que sempre encontrava para isso era nadando, nadando e nadando. 

Mergulhou na piscina e imediatamente o mundo dissolveu em água ao seu redor. Deixou-se ficar submerso por mais tempo que o necessário, sentindo a pressão esmagadora da água lhe transformar em seu escravo. Era dominado de uma forma revigorante, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda era capaz de manter certo controle sobre suas vontades. Enquanto se impulsionava adiante, Baekhyun percebeu que se sentia dessa forma com o beta.

Estar com Kyungsoo era como estar submerso. Sentia-se dominado e à mercê dos caprichos do beta, ao mesmo tempo que aquele cara era capaz de fazê-lo perceber que ainda o deixava sob controle de si mesmo. Kyungsoo nunca tentava mais do que Baekhyun o permitia. Era como estar submerso, de fato. Quando mergulhava, quando nadava, a água o permitia a desbravar, exercia sua força contra ele, mas apenas enquanto ele a permitisse. Quando voltava para a superfície, estava liberto, recebia de volta o seu direito a ser dono de si mesmo. Kyungsoo seguia a mesma teoria. Ele o permitia desvendá-lo, mergulhar-se no beta, e Baekhyun sentia sua força contra ele, controlado até o momento em que não mais o permitisse. Então o beta o deixava voltar à superfície quando quisesse. 

Mas talvez Baekhyun tivesse perdido essa chance de nadar nas águas de Do Kyungsoo.

Se perdeu naquele treino como sempre fazia, ignorando o mundo ao seu redor e mergulhando nas águas e em seus pensamentos simultaneamente, torcendo para não se afogar. A cada momento que emergia o alfa se pegava indagando-se como podia ter sido tão afetado pelo mais puro e inegável _ciúmes._ Talvez, em certo ponto que jamais seria capaz de admitir em voz alta, tivesse desejado ser outra coisa que não um alfa, só para poder tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ele e Kyungsoo. Tão fáceis como pareceu ser quando aquele ômega estava nos braços do beta. Seus colegas de time seguiam com o treino, mas também ficavam atentos ao seu capitão se dedicando mais do que seria aconselhável. 

Quando o sol foi se pondo, parecendo mais cedo que o de costume, o treinador finalizou as atividades e Minseok quase teve que se jogar na água novamente para arrancar seu melhor amigo. Por sorte, Baekhyun começou a sentir os músculos mais fatigados e acatou a ordem de seu treinador de finalizar o treino daquele dia e, por terem se exaurido demais, o treino do dia seguinte estava suspenso. Todos foram em meio a resmungos para o vestiário, conversando animados, menos Baekhyun. Ainda estava chateado e enciumado demais para conseguir manter uma conversa decente com qualquer ser humano, mesmo que Minseok se mostrasse empenhado em lhe tirar alguma dica do que havia causado aquele humor tão ácido. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, cara? — Perguntou quando alcançaram os armários. 

Baekhyun o encarou de cantinho de olho enquanto pegava as suas coisas para o banho, planejava ficar embaixo daquela água quente deliciosa por uns 20 minutos no mínimo até sentir seus músculos relaxarem e escorrerem pelo ralo de tão cansado que poderia estar. 

— Nada. — Retrucou inexpressivamente, fechando a porta do armário com agressividade um pouco exagerada. Agarrou sua toalha e a cestinha com coisas para seu banho e deu as costas para Minseok, indo direto aos chuveiros. 

— Nada o meu cu! — Minseok exclamou enquanto pegava o celular e digitava algo apressadamente, um sorrisinho meio diabólico em seus lábios. Pegou suas coisas também e correu para tomar um banho.

Baekhyun se entregou à água quente com o prazer de mil vidas tensas. A melhor coisa depois de um dia de treino intenso era tomar um banho quente e relaxante, tirando todo o cloro que o fazia ficar escorregadio. Lavou os cabelos e se ensaboou exageradamente e depois de se enxaguar ficou um tempo sob a ducha forte de água que servia para massagear-lhe. Ouvia as conversas aos poucos diminuírem no vestiário, assim que saísse provavelmente restaria ele e mais três ou quatro colegas de time. 

Quando pareceu estar enrugado o suficiente, o alfa desligou o chuveiro e se secou rapidamente, enrolando a toalha a sua cintura e bagunçando os fios molhados com a mão. Saiu do chuveiro e foi de volta ao seu armário. Encontrou Minseok, sentado no banco amarrando o tênis e com um olhar ansioso, e mais três rapazes. Começou a mexer em seu armário quando se assustou com um carro no lado de fora parando enquanto cantava pneu. Ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar com rapidez e certa brutalidade e então passos apressados em direção ao vestiário. Talvez alguém tivesse esquecido algo. 

Voltou a dar atenção a procura de seu desodorante quando a porta do lugar abriu com rispidez e todos ficaram em silêncio. Baekhyun fechou a porta do armário sem paciência alguma, pronto para xingar quem quer que estivesse sendo tão desesperado. 

Mas seus xingamentos ficaram entalados em sua goela quando viu quem estava parado na porta, um pouco ofegante, parecendo meio puto conforme o encarava. Só que era ele quem devia estar puto! Ele que viu aquele beta de merda se esfregando em um ômega, ele que estava tão odiosamente com ciúmes que nem sequer conseguiu esboçar qualquer outra reação que não uma cara muito emburrada quando viu Kyungsoo avançando exata e irrevogavelmente para ele. 

— Primeiro sai correndo daquele jeito, um belo covarde ridículo, depois passa o dia inteiro ignorando minhas mensagens e ligações. Você desligou a porra do celular, isso é patético demais! — Kyungsoo continuava caminhando em sua direção, muito bravo mesmo. — Mas agora já deu, inferno, chega de fugir, seu alfa de merda! 

O beta estava gritando um pouco, todos os presentes o observando com perplexidade, menos Minseok que parecia estar com um sorrisinho maléfico. Seu melhor amigo então se levantou e bateu as mãos audivelmente. 

— Certo, pessoal! — Pegou a mochila, trancou o armário e foi em direção aos três rapazes restantes. — Circulando! O treino acabou, o show parece muito interessante, mas não é de graça, então bora sumir daqui!

Ele foi empurrando os garotos curiosos que tentavam ainda ficar ali para entender o que estava acontecendo naquele vestiário. Não era todo dia que o maior rival de seu capitão aparecia explodindo de puto da vida. Mas Minseok foi capaz de tirá-los de lá e fechou a porta do vestiário. Nem o alfa e nem o beta perceberam quando aquele safado fez um comemoraçãozinha. A única coisa que passava por sua mente era que: já não era sem tempo! Nada melhor que uma briga para proporcionar uma reconciliação _quente._

Baekhyun encarou a porta fechada e depois Kyungsoo a sua frente, ele estava um pouco vermelho e suado. Estava ainda bonito demais, aquele beta desgraçado! 

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou com rispidez. — Com certeza tem coisa melhor a fazer! Aliás… _como_ sabia que eu tava aqui? 

— Não é difícil adivinhar. — Minseok, obviamente! Mas Baekhyun tinha o dom de ser denso demais na maioria das vezes e simplesmente ficar cego às obviedades da vida. O rosto de Kyungsoo estava fechado, as sobrancelhas juntas e arqueadas. Merda, ele estava muito bravo mesmo! Mas o alfa que devia estar bravo, ele que tinha sido feito de otário. — E eu estou aqui porque nós dois temos o que conversar. 

— Não temos nada pra conversar, seu beta de merda. — Baekhyun virou as costas para Kyungsoo, mas teve seu pulso firmemente seguro. 

— Nem pensar, Baekhyun! — Kyungsoo se aproximou, continuando a apertar o pulso do alfa, impedindo-o de se afastar. — Você sempre faz isso toda vez que a situação _aqui_ — Apontou de um para o outro. — exige certa _maturidade._ — Completou com a última palavra de um modo que fez o temperamento do alfa esquentar. Aquele desgraçado o estava chamando de _infantil?!_

— Me larga, porra! — O alfa se deu um soco mentalmente quando percebeu que dizer _aquilo_ o tornava imensamente infantil.

— Não! Chega disso, Baekhyun! — O beta o apertou ainda mais, fazendo o alfa resmungar de desconforto. — Eu não consigo te entender! 

— É bem fácil me entender.

— O caralho que é! Uma hora você me aceita, temos um momento legal, depois me manda sumir da sua vida! Eu sumo, aí um tempo depois volta a me procurar, temos outro momento legal e aí você de novo grita comigo que é pra eu te deixar em paz! E eu te deixo em paz. — Kyungsoo estava até quase vermelho. — Aí você vem até minha casa e depois me dá um perdido de novo! Merda, Baekhyun, o que você quer de mim?! 

— É você quem eu não consigo entender, porra! — Baekhyun conseguiu se desvencilhar do aperto de Kyungsoo, mas não deu as costas a ele ou tentou fugir. Estava realmente na hora de tratar aquela situação com a _maturidade_ necessária. Talvez até mesmo botar um ponto final definitivo. — Já entendi que você só tá brincando comigo e eu não quero e não vou aceitar ser feito de otário! — Seu pensamento, inevitavelmente, voltou para a conversa que havia escutado daquelas duas meninas no café alguns dias atrás. Não queria passar por aquele tipo de situação. 

— _Eu_ brinco com você? — O beta pareceu extremamente ofendido. — Do que você tá falando, caralho? Eu sempre deixei claro o que eu queria, Baekhyun, eu nunca fiz você de otário. Mais fácil é o contrário, merda! Olha o que você fez comigo! O que _eu_ fiz pra achar que eu estava brincando com você, inferno? Eu não sei que tipo de coisa você enfiou agora na sua cabeça, Baekhyun, mas, seja lá o que for, não sou _eu!_

— Eu não preciso te dizer o óbvio! Você sabe muito bem o que fez! — Baekhyun deu uma risada forçada. — Eu _vi_ , ok?! Eu fui até você porque eu achei que tivesse entendido o que eu queria, mas depois vi que não ia funcionar _mesmo_ essa coisa.

— O que você _acha_ que viu, seu alfa burro?! 

— Vai se foder! — Baekhyun gritou do nada, estava ficando _muito_ puto com aquele cara. — Eu vi você se agarrando com aquele ômega, porra! Eu fui até a merda da sua universidade, pedir desculpas por… _Tudo!_ Literalmente _tudo!_ Então eu vi você de mãos dadas com ele e se agarrando e aquilo me deixou com tanta _raiva!_ Mas eu já devia ter imaginado considerando que ele estava na porra do cio na merda da _sua_ casa! 

Kyungsoo ficou boquiaberto o encarando, os olhos meio arregalados. Baekhyun tinha cuspido tudo o que estava dentro de si e estava até mesmo ofegante. Então, para seu ódio supremo, o beta começou a rir. _Gargalhar!_

— Você ficou com _ciúmes!_ — Exclamou no meio da risada. — Você não ficou só com _raiva,_ seu lesado, você ficou com _ciúmes!_

Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca, devia estar parecendo um peixe idiota. 

— É óbvio que não! — Sua voz saiu um pouco mais desafinada que o esperado. 

— Pra mim parece que foi _exatamente_ isso, capitão. — Kyungsoo deu um daqueles seus sorrisos de intenções e deu um passo adiante, aproximando-se de Baekhyun. O alfa deu um passo atrás, aquele cara não parecia mais estar puto. 

— Não! 

— Você me viu _agarrando_ aquele ômega? — Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo. — Diga _exatamente_ o que viu, Baekhyun.

— Vocês de mãos dadas, depois de abraçando e depois você beijou… a testa dele. — Baekhyun respondeu, percebendo o quanto parecia ter sido algo tão _banal._

— Onde, nesse meio, eu estava me _agarrando_ com ele, então, capitão? — O beta deu outro passo, Baekhyun deu um para trás. 

— Você—

—Eu? — Kyungsoo tombou a cabeça, encarando-o com um falsa curiosidade inocente. 

Então Baekhyun sentiu sua cabeça ficar mais leve quando o cheiro do beta se intensificou, parecendo que estava acariciando-o. 

— Eu entendi que você já tem aquele ômega, ok? — Baekhyun disse por fim, tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse o cheiro do beta. 

— Pois é… — Kyungsoo começou, falando baixinho e se aproximando. Deu tantos passos em direção a Baekhyun que o alfa foi se afastando até finalmente bater com as costas na parede, ficando sem mais escapatórias. — Eu _realmente_ tenho aquele ômega, sabia? Se ninguém me hipnotizou, posso te afirmar que tive e vou ter ele a minha vida toda. 

Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha surpreso e sentiu aquela pontadinha esquisita em seu peito. Provavelmente deve ter feito uma cara bem chateada porque só reparou no beta revirando os olhos e suspirando cansado. 

— Pelos céus, Baekhyun! — Kyungsoo colocou uma das mãos contra a parede, deixando o alfa ali preso, mas com a possibilidade de escapar pelo outro lado. Ele sempre daria uma saída a Baekhyun. — Você é realmente lerdo, não é? Aquele ômega é meu _irmão!_

O alfa ficou o encarando, mais uma vez boquiaberto e, imediatamente, sentiu seu rosto esquentar de uma forma terrível. 

— É… — Kyungsoo riu, percebendo o que estava acontecendo com Baekhyun. — E pra te assegurar ainda mais, Jongin, _meu irmão_ , é namorado do Sehun. _Parceiro_ dele. 

— E-eu… — Aquela provavelmente podia ser classificada como a primeira vez na vida de Baekhyun que ele ficou gago de nervoso e _vergonha._ Puta que pariu! Ele tinha entendido tudo _muito_ errado e agora percebia o quanto havia sido precipitado, desconfiado e cagão. 

Kyungsoo então apoiou a outra mão na parede, dessa vez prendendo Baekhyun entre seus braços. Não podia arriscar que aquele alfa cagão, agora em uma crise aguda de constrangimento, fugisse mais uma vez. 

— Acho que agora não tem mais como fugir, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo se aproximou, inspirando o cheiro do alfa. Baekhyun nunca percebia o quanto liberava seus feromônios em quantidades absurdas quando estava com o beta. — Me diz o que você quer de mim, diz o que você _sente_ por mim, Baekhyun… Diz o que quer que eu faça, capitão, eu faço tudo por você. — O beta se aproximou o suficiente para tocar sua testa a do alfa, fechando os olhos, continuou: — Sei o que _eu_ quero porque _sempre_ foi _você_ , capitão. Desde o início, desde a primeira vez que você veio pra cima de mim querendo quebrar a minha cara. Desde que eu vi o seu nome acima do meu no placar, me vencendo pela primeira vez. Sempre foi você, capitão. — O beta escorregou uma mão pelo rosto de Baekhyun, acariciando-o. O alfa fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, se derretendo no cheiro de Kyungsoo, se derretendo nas palavras daquele beta de merda. — Então me diga o que você quer, diga que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero. Porque é só você, capitão, quero você até o fim do mundo! Você sempre me venceu, sempre…

Baekhyun abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber como responder àquilo. Sem saber como responder para Kyungsoo o que queria, que queria a _ele._ Seu coração batia tão rápido que o beta baixou os olhos para seu peitoral desnudo e deu um sorriso carinhoso, então desceu a mão que antes acariciava o rosto de Baekhyun, escorregou suavemente pelo pescoço e parou somente sobre o coração em estardalhaço do alfa. 

— O que quer, capitão? — Kyungsoo sussurrou, sua mão espalmada no peito de Baekhyun enquanto a outra deslizou por sua cintura, bem próxima à toalha amarrada. 

O alfa fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo cada centímetro de pele sua ser tocada de uma forma quase devota por Kyungsoo. Quando abriu os olhos, se viu ainda com o beta com a testa colada junto à sua, o encarando com olhos brilhantes, aquela boca farta tão atraente em um sorrisinho tão gentil que Baekhyun só queria beijá-lo.

— Eu… — Começou, inspirando aquele cheiro que era tão maravilhoso. Encarou diretamente os olhos de Kyungsoo e o viu sorrindo, ele talvez nunca mais parasse de sorrir. — Eu quero…

Mas Baekhyun não era capaz de falar, não por medo, mas por tanto _querer!_ E Kyungsoo conseguia entender isso, ele conseguia entender qualquer coisa do alfa porque, por mais que todos pudessem dizer o contrário, Baekhyun era extremamente expressivo. O beta conseguia enxergar nos olhos o que ele queria, o que havia aceitado, conseguia sentir no coração acelerado de Baekhyun e na respiração afoita. 

Então entendeu o que aquele alfa teimoso de merda havia dito em seu apartamento, pouco antes de adormecer. 

Baekhyun estava pronto para _eles._

— Eu sei, capitão. — Kyungsoo disse baixinho, sorrindo ainda mais antes de subir ambas as mãos ao rosto de Baekhyun e segurá-lo.

Então o beijou.

E Baekhyun o aceitou, abriu a boca imediatamente para que o beta lhe beijasse direito, sentiu a língua dele enroscar-se na sua, quente e macia, desejosa. Deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pela cintura de Kyungsoo, agarrando a camisa do beta, puxando-o para se colar junto ao seu corpo. No meio daquele beijo molhado e aquecido, sentiu que Kyungsoo estava sorrindo a cada vez que se afastavam minimamente, o suficiente para que conseguissem respirar e mover as cabeças, intensificando cada vez mais aquele beijo. 

O corpo do beta estava tão colado ao de Baekhyun que a sua toalha estava ligeiramente mais larga, _algo_ a fazia afrouxar, não somente o corpo vestido de Kyungsoo. As roupas do beta esfregavam em seu corpo, causando uma sensação deliciosa e arrepiante, lhe dando uma prévia ainda contida do que poderia ser ao sentir o corpo desnudo de Kyungsoo se esfregando contra o seu. 

Baekhyun deixou um gemido escapar quando a mão do beta saiu de seu rosto e escorregou por seu corpo, apertando-o no processo, arrepiando-o. Agarrou-se mais firmemente à cintura de Kyungsoo e o puxou para si até que os dois estivessem com os quadris colados um ao outro. Baekhyun sentiu sobre sua evidente ereção, o volume duro dentro da calça jeans do beta. Então Kyungsoo parou de beijá-lo, afastando-se o suficiente para encará-lo e sorrir, então voltou e lhe pressionou os lábios com os próprios, o lambeu de leve e desceu com sua boca grossa pela mandíbula do alfa, espalhando beijos e mordidas, descendo ainda mais até o pescoço e deixando ali um chupão intenso o suficiente para que Baekhyun revirasse os olhos. 

Mas Kyungsoo queria que Baekhyun sentisse mais, se entregasse mais. O agarrou pela cintura e o deixou preso a si, conforme ainda lhe atacava o pescoço com mordidas, lambidas, beijos e chupões. Baekhyun o puxou pela camisa, mordendo os lábios com a cabeça tombada o suficiente para deixar que o beta o saboreasse. Então soltou um suspiro deliciado quando sentiu que Kyungsoo estava esfregando próprio quadril contra o do alfa, a toalha amarrada a sua cintura afrouxando-se cada vez mais. Até que finalmente o tecido se soltou e ficou presa ao seu corpo apenas por estar equilibrada em sua ereção e mantida daquela forma pelo corpo de Kyungsoo colado ao seu. 

Seu pau já estava tão duro que latejava de uma forma enlouquecedora, sentia-o escorrer em excitação, ele pulsava no mais puro desejo para se aliviar. Kyungsoo ainda o beijava no pescoço, uma de suas mãos agora acariciava o peito do alfa, esfregando seu mamilo com uma intensidade revigorante. Baekhyun jamais havia sentido prazer por meio de seus mamilos, mas ter o beta o provocando era algo incrível demais. Se aquele desgraçado continuasse com aquilo, apertando seu peitoral definido e esfregando-se contra seu quadril, o alfa tinha certeza que iria atingir seu auge ali. Iria esporrar aquele beta de merda inteiro. 

Kyungsoo sabia disso e por isso continuava. Sentia o pau de Baekhyun pulsar por baixo daquela toalha, exatamente como o seu fazia ainda preso em sua boxer. Os feromônios do alfa preenchiam todo aquele vestiário, Kyungsoo só torcia para que ninguém fosse atraído para lá, porque Baekhyun era seu. Só seu. Sempre tinha sido, ele só não sabia disso. Mas estava prestes a provar seu ponto. 

Para a surpresa e frustração do alfa, Kyungsoo parou com os beijos em seu pescoço e de se esfregar contra seu corpo. O beta o segurou pela nuca, seus dedos envolvendo os fios curtos do cabelo de Baekhyun fortemente e puxou a cabeça do alfa para trás, fazendo-o ficar completamente à sua mercê. Baekhyun o encarava com olhos desfocados e, para delírio do beta, aquele filho da puta estava com um sorriso provocador. Kyungsoo deu um rosnado antes de lhe atacar os lábios de novo, mordendo-o e o beijando com uma fome, um desejo desesperado. Pelos céus! Se não se contivesse foderia aquele alfa de merda ali mesmo, contra a parede daquele vestiário. 

Mas não faria isso, queria levar o tempo que fosse com Baekhyun, ali não funcionaria, mas isso não significava que não poderia dar uma amostra do tanto que era capaz de levar aquele alfa à loucura. Se separou de Baekhyun e desceu sua mão até a barriga torneada, sentindo a pele se arrepiar em todo o processo, escorregou o suficiente até que sua mão envolvesse o pau do alfa sobre a toalha, apertando-o e gemendo quando sentiu que o tecido estava molhado. Olhou para o rosto de Baekhyun e o encontrou com a boca entreaberta, arfando e o corpo tremendo ligeiramente. 

— O que quer, capitão? — Kyungsoo perguntou em um sussurro rouco, movendo sua mão sobre a toalha. 

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo antes de olhar para o beta e dizer com a voz fraca:

— E-eu…

Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso predatório e deu um rápido beijo em Baekhyun antes de responder:

— Se não me disser eu não tenho como saber… — Cantarolou sensualmente, provocando-o com apertos deliciosos.

Baekhyun o fitou com raiva, mordendo os lábios e agarrando-se mais à camisa na região dos ombros do beta. Kyungsoo o encarava com lascívia, dava para notar a ansiedade e o puro desejo primitivo em seus olhos. Aquilo o deixou queimando por dentro na mesma medida em que o deixou com vergonha. Não por estar em um momento tão íntimo e sexual, aquilo não importava, sentia-se envergonhado por estar sendo _tão_ desejado. De todas as pessoas com quem havia se envolvido, Baekhyun jamais havia sido olhado daquela forma. Com uma fome, uma adoração sem igual. Mas aquela adoração ele entendia que era retribuída, porque era assim que ele sabia estar encarando aquele beta desgraçado. Porque Kyungsoo era único demais, era tudo que sempre havia sonhado em ter, mesmo que esse pensamento o fizesse rir quando se lembrava do quanto os dois já haviam tentado se matar. 

— Diz pra mim… O que quer? — Kyungsoo apertou bem no meio de todo o comprimento do pau de Baekhyun, o restringindo de uma forma enlouquecedora. Sua outra mão ainda se agarrava aos cabelos do alfa, firme, mas carinhosamente.

Baekhyun tentou falar alguma coisa, mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer sair foi um sussurro fraco e meio desesperado. O beta sorriu, parecendo um lobo pronto para o abate, deliciando-se.

— Não ouvi, alfa…

Ser chamado daquela forma não o agradava, mas ouvir _Kyungsoo_ o chamando daquele jeito foi algo transcendental. Baekhyun se agarrou tanto a camisa do beta que não duvidou que seria capaz de rasgá-la. Respirando apressadamente, sentindo seu pau latejar e pingar ainda coberto por aquela toalha insuportável, o alfa juntou uma força que não sabia que ainda tinha para dizer, quase _implorar:_

— _Por favor…_

— Por favor o quê? — Aquele filho da puta sádico!

Baekhyun inspirou profundamente, sua respiração tremendo no processo. Iria morrer de tanto tesão!

— Me toca…

Aquilo pareceu deixar o beta ainda mais excitado porque Baekhyun tinha certeza que o ouviu gemer bem no fundo da garganta. 

— Você quer que eu toque onde, alfa?

Baekhyun o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa e o puxou um pouco mais para perto, se é que aquilo poderia ser possível. Então, com a irritação e o tesão desesperador que sentia com toda aquela situação, o alfa simplesmente pareceu rosnar em agonia:

— Em qualquer lugar, merda, só me toca, seu beta desgraçado!

Kyungsoo sorriu vitorioso.

— Tudo por você, capitão…

Então abaixou, ajoelhou-se diante de Baekhyun. O alfa arregalou os olhos quando aquele cara, com aquele sorriso mais do que safado, lhe puxou a toalha, o deixando completamente nu, o pau bem na cara do beta. Kyungsoo ficou encarando, satisfeito. Era grande, mas não era algo exagerado, diria que estava na medida certa. As veias estavam nítidas, a cabecinha estava avermelhada de uma forma que deixou o beta quase na iminência de gozar e para melhorar estava todo melado. Baekhyun estava molhadinho de um jeito que Kyungsoo salivou. Olhou para cima, encontrando o alfa o encarando em choque, meio se apoiando na parede, respirando apressadamente, à espera pelo que viria a seguir evidente em seus olhos vítreos. Quando Baekhyun havia basicamente lhe implorado para que fosse tocado, não esperava que as coisas fossem se desenvolver para _aquilo_ que sabia que seria feito.

— Com esse pau todo babado, capitão.. — Kyungsoo o lambeu da cabecinha latejante até a base, segurando as bolas de Baekhyun e as apertando. O alfa gemeu alto. — Vou deixar ainda mais!

E enfiou o pênis do alfa em sua boca, devagarinho, chupando a pontinha, passando a língua na fenda de Baekhyun e sentindo o gosto característico do alfa. Enrolou a língua na cabecinha e depois foi enfiando aquele pau mais fundo e fundo, sentindo-o preencher sua boca completamente, sentindo Baekhyun fraquejar nas pernas e seu membro pulsar em sua boca. Mas Kyungsoo continuava engolindo mais e mais, faminto pelo alfa, se revirando em prazer sempre que sentia as veias dilatadas esfregando em sua língua. Baekhyun fechou os olhos e mordeu a boca, quase gritando conforme sentia a boca do beta ao seu redor, quente e macia, molhada, chupando-o de uma forma voraz a cada centímetro mais fundo. Sentiu suas pernas cederem, mas Kyungsoo estava preparado para isso. Ainda sugando Baekhyun, enfiando-o em sua boca até alcançar sua garganta, o beta o abraçou nas coxas, mantendo-o de pé. Agarrou-se àquela carne macia e firme, e escorregou a mão até apertar a bunda do alfa, sentindo-a durinha e gostosa. Kyungsoo, ainda chupando, só conseguia pensar o quanto um dia queria enfiar sua cara ali.

Quando estava satisfeito o suficiente com todo o tamanho de Baekhyun em sua boca, seu rosto já mergulhado nos pelos do alfa, sentindo o cheiro de sabão misturado ao aroma natural de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ergueu o olhar para o alfa e começou a mover sua cabeça. Baekhyun gemia ininterruptamente, sentindo seu pau ser massageado pela língua daquele beta safado, sentindo-o ser sugado por aquela boca deliciosa. A sensação era incrível. Melhorou ainda mais quando sentiu Kyungsoo rir em seu pau, o encarando com satisfação, claramente feliz por estar deixando o alfa enlouquecido daquela forma. A risada causou uma vibração em seu pênis, deixando-o quase na iminência de soltar toda a sua porra naquela boca obscena. 

Mas Kyungsoo ainda não tinha acabado de dar sua amostra, estava longe disso. Ele se afastou o suficiente para soltar o pau de Baekhyun, vendo-o bater de volta na barriga do alfa pela forma como havia o soltado, recebendo um resmungo em resposta, mas ele logo voltaria a dar o que aquele alfa gostoso queria. E muito mais. O beta lambeu um dedo e cuspiu em cima, depois o passou pelo pau de Baekhyun, bem na pontinha, o melecando com aquela baba deliciosa. Então voltou a enfiar o pênis do alfa em sua boca, sugando-o com vontade, sentindo o próprio pau se contorcer em necessidade dentro de sua calça. Kyungsoo percebeu o quanto poderia se viciar em sugar aquele pau.

Baekhyun não entendeu o que o beta tinha feito, mas pouco se importou, voltou a entrar em êxtase assim que sentiu aquela boca ao seu redor de novo, quente, molhada, habilidosa. Mas não demorou para tomar conhecimento das intenções de Kyungsoo. 

Porque o beta, conforme o chupava, movia aquela cabeça com uma habilidade maravilhosa, escorregou uma das mãos que massageava as bolas de Baekhyun até que seu dedo parou bem na entradinha de Baekhyun, molhando aquele cuzinho que parecia chamá-lo, se contraindo. Devagarinho, Kyungsoo foi enfiando o dedo, revirando os olhos enquanto ainda mamava o alfa, sentindo aquele pau delicioso pulsar ainda mais na mesma medida que Baekhyun gemia surpreso e cheio de prazer. O alfa cedeu um pouco nas pernas, manteve-se ainda parcialmente em pé quando sua mão se apoiou na cabeça do beta, agarrando-se aos cabelos dele. 

Kyungsoo sorriu, continuando a chupar Baekhyun no mesmo ritmo em que o dedava, cada vez mais rápido e com mais vigor. O alfa apenas gemia e gemia, os olhos brilhantes, o rosto vermelho, encarando a cabeça do beta que engolia seu pau. Era maravilhosa aquela cena, ver Kyungsoo devorando-o daquela forma! E algo que jamais havia imaginado era o prazer desesperador que sentia em sua bunda, a forma como o dedo do beta continuava a massageá-lo por dentro. Baekhyun percebeu que não se importaria jamais em tornar aquilo um hábito.

O beta continuou a chupá-lo até sentir que o alfa estava próximo de seu limite, aquele pau todo melecado em sua boca vazando de uma forma viciante. Seu dedo continuava a deixar aquele cuzinho bem macio e abertinho, sedento por mais, a outra apertava as bolas de Baekhyun. Quando Kyungsoo o enfiou completamente na boca, de novo até seu rosto alcançar os pelos do alfa e seus olhos lacrimejarem com o volume intruso, sentiu-o tensionar de uma forma que indicava que Baekhyun estava prestes a gozar, então se afastou rapidamente, um barulho de _plop_ se tornando audível quando aquele pau quase roxo de tanto tesão lhe deixou a boca. Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun, encontrando-o completamente curvado, seu rosto até que mais perto do beta, ainda agarrando-se ao cabelo de Kyungsoo com força. Começou a mover as mãos apressadamente, masturbando Baekhyun ao mesmo tempo que continuava metendo o dedo rapidamente no cu do alfa. 

Começou a respirar apressadamente quando sentiu o pau de Baekhyun pulsar, sentindo seu coração disparar quando percebeu que faltava pouco para fazer o que havia sonhado por tanto tempo. E então, com um gemido rouco e muito alto, quase um grito, o alfa se curvou ainda mais, apoiando-se completamente no corpo abaixado de Kyungsoo, e gozou. Com força e em grande quantidade, espirrando porra bem na cara do beta que esperava de boca aberta e com um sorriso depravado naqueles lábios safados que estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto mamar aquele pau. 

Kyungsoo tirou o dedo de dentro de Baekhyun e se afastou, voltando a ficar de pé e encaixando o alfa em seus braços, para segurá-lo. Ele segurou a cabeça de Baekhyun com uma das mãos, empurrando-a para trás para ver o rosto do alfa. Estava vermelho e suado, os olhos desfocados e a boca aberta, a cara de orgasmo mais deliciosa que Kyungsoo já tinha visto na vida. Sorriu ainda mais quando viu o alfa o encarando ofegante, sem conseguir falar. 

— Eu… — Baekhyun começou, a voz rouca e fraca, o alfa estava todo fraco, na realidade. — Na sua cara… cheia de porra…

Kyungsoo riu e deu de ombros, então, para a reanimação e volta da alma de Baekhyun para o corpo, o beta usou aquele mesmo dedo que estava no cu do alfa e passou pelo rosto, recolhendo toda a porra de Baekhyun, até que o levou a boca e chupou. Lambeu. Engoliu a porra do alfa. 

— Sempre quis que você gozasse na minha cara, capitão… — Kyungsoo disse enquanto dava uma piscadela ordinária, o dedo ainda na boca, como se estivesse saboreando o gozo de Baekhyun. — Você é delicioso, sabia? 

— Puta que pariu. — Baekhyun conseguiu dizer arfante, seu corpo esquentando de novo só com aquilo. 

Não admitiria jamais, mas era um dos seus maiores fetiches dar uma gozada na cara de seu parceiro. Ver que havia feito aquilo com Kyungsoo porque o _beta_ gostava e queria aquilo não tinha preço! Baekhyun estava no céu.

— Mas ainda não acabou, Baekhyun… — O beta pegou a mão do alfa e levou até o volume latejante, dolorido pra caralho, em sua calça. — Tá sentindo, capitão? — Ele mexeu a mão de Baekhyun para cima e para baixo, fazendo-o sentir seu tamanho. — Meu coração batendo por você? Quero enfiar isso aqui em um lugar delicioso… — Sua outra mão passou pela cintura de Baekhyun até alcançar a bunda do alfa, apertando-a. — Você vai deixar? 

Baekhyun, para dizer o mínimo, perdeu o ar. Nunca havia imaginado que seria capaz de dar o cu para alguém, não era isso que alfas faziam, certo? Mas que se fodesse! Olhando para aquele beta desgraçado gostoso de merda, sentindo aquele pau em sua mão e aquele aperto em sua bunda, tudo que Baekhyun pensava era o quanto queria sentar naquele caralho, o quanto daria seu cu para Kyungsoo sem nem pensar duas vezes. 

— Aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou sorrindo provocativo, apertando o volume que esfregava em sua mão. Kyungsoo gemeu gostoso. 

— Aqui não… — O beta aproximou o rosto o suficiente até sua boca tocar o ouvido de Baekhyun. — Quero te foder na cama, capitão, na _minha_ cama. Quero meter em você direito. — Mordeu o lóbulo do alfa e riu soprado contra o pescoço de Baekhyun, sentindo-o se arrepiar. — Vai ser delicioso te fazer meu, capitão. 

E os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, intensa e vorazmente, antes de Kyungsoo se afastar o suficiente para deixar Baekhyun enfiar uma roupa que logo seria arrancada de novo. O alfa trancou tudo em uma velocidade desesperada e logo os dois iam cada um para seu carro. Antes de entrar no seu, Baekhyun viu Kyungsoo piscar para ele e mover a boca no que pareceu ser _“te encontro na minha cama, alfa de merda”._ Aquilo foi mais que suficiente para mantê-lo aceso por todo o caminho até o apartamento do beta. O mesmo valia para Kyungsoo, que em nenhum momento deixou de ficar duro, não quando o cheiro de Baekhyun estava incrustado nele, assim como o cheiro da porra daquele alfa. Delicioso. 

Estacionou o carro numa pressa agonizante e sorriu ainda mais quando viu Baekhyun fazer o mesmo, os carros de ambos totalmente tortos naquele estacionamento de seu prédio, os vizinhos iriam reclamar. Mas que se foda, poderiam juntar as reclamações futuras, porque Kyungsoo planejava fazer Baekhyun _gritar._

Os dois desceram do carro meio correndo meio andando, depressa. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a chegar próximo do beta conforme ele trancava o carro e já o pescou pela cintura e o levou consigo, andando colado a ele, os dois tropeçando um no outro. Kyungsoo riu deliciosamente conforme passou a mão pela de Baekhyun e entrelaçou os dedos, puxando-o consigo para as escadas e pelo corredor de seu apartamento. 

Kyungsoo catou as chaves no bolso e abriu a porta quase com um chute, empurrando Baekhyun para dentro e trancando a porta. Com certa brutalidade desesperada, o beta prensou o alfa contra a parede e se encaixou em Baekhyun de modo que a perna do alfa ficou entre suas pernas, roçando em sua ereção agonizante. O alfa sorriu de uma forma que Kyungsoo sentiu seu pau vazar. Baekhyun o segurou pela cintura, com força suficiente para fazer o beta colar o corpo contra o seu. 

— Era pra termos feito isso muito mais cedo, sabia, seu alfa de merda? — Kyungsoo disse contra a boca de Baekhyun. — Era pra eu ter te fodido por todo esse apartamento e termos parado só agora pra respirar. Mas você tinha que fugir, né? 

— Não vou mais fugir. — Baekhyun disse, arfando, passando a língua pelos lábios do beta. — Você também me venceu, seu beta de merda!

E Kyungsoo talvez tenha perdido um pouco do autocontrole que tentava manter. Se afastou de Baekhyun e arrancou a própria blusa, sendo imitado imediatamente pelo alfa, que o fez sem tirar os olhos de Kyungsoo. O beta arrancou a calça de Baekhyun, rosnando quando lembrou-se que o alfa não havia se importado em enfiar uma cueca. Ele já estava duro e pingando de novo. Puxou-o consigo até o quarto e o jogou na cama, pegou um pacotinho de preservativo na mesa de cabeceira juntamente com um vidrinho de lubrificante e voltou para perto do alfa, se enroscando na calça jeans que deixava escorregar por suas coxas grossas. Baekhyun ficou encarando-o com a boca seca. Mais especificamente e desavergonhadamente, o alfa ficou olhando para o pau de Kyungsoo, durão e pelo céus, aquela coisa estava prestes a explodir, como ele ficou tanto tempo daquela forma sem chorar de dor?!

— Vou fazer isso aqui encontrar o alívio no lugar certo, Baekhyun… — Kyungsoo disse sorrindo, conforme abria o pacotinho do preservativo e o colocava habilidosamente em seu pênis. Baekhyun o encarou um pouco surpreso e ainda mais cheio de tesão, era como se o beta realmente fosse capaz de entender todas as suas expressões mesmo em sua total falta delas. 

Kyungsoo subiu na cama, ficando ajoelhado diante de Baekhyun, olhando-o um pouco mais de cima. O alfa sentiu seu próprio pênis tremer com a visão daquele desgraçado. O beta era lindo, gostoso, para ser sincero. Forte, definido, o corpo de um nadador, igual ao seu, mas diferente. Melhor.

— Queria te dar muito mais prazer, capitão, queria te deixar de quatro e te chupar até você implorar pra eu parar, mas… — Kyungsoo foi se aproximando, passando a mão pelo pau, se masturbando de levinho. — Eu _realmente_ quero meter em você logo, já não consigo mais controlar, Baekhyun… Quero sentir você. Meu pau dentro de você, capitão… 

Aquilo talvez tenha sido estimulante _demais_ para o alfa porque, sem sequer ter tomado consciência de seu corpo, Baekhyun… abriu as pernas. Ao mesmo tempo em que se masturbava e encarava Kyungsoo fazendo o mesmo e se aproximando. Sem nada de roupa, assim como ele. Apenas pele, apenas o cheiro de ambos preenchendo o ar, o cheiro da luxúria que transbordava de ambos. Sem provocações, Baekhyun apenas queria aquele cara desgraçado metendo fundo dentro dele. O beta se aproximou o suficiente para empurrar Baekhyun para a cama e ficar por cima dele, ao mesmo tempo que se encaixava entre as pernas do alfa, deixando-as sobre as suas coxas. 

Kyungsoo se apoiou em um braço, a cabeça sobre a de Baekhyun, a boca tão próxima do alfa que trocavam respirações. A outra mão do beta estava ocupada segurando o próprio pau, esfregando-o bem no cuzinho de Baekhyun, sorrindo cada vez que o via morder os lábios, nervoso e ansioso. Caralho, Kyungsoo estava quase gozando com o pensamento de que iria ser o primeiro a se enfiar dentro daquele alfa orgulhoso de merda!

— Baekhyun… — O beta sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do outro, lambendo-o de levinho. — Eu vou meter em você…

O alfa prendeu a respiração; o nervosismo se espalhando por todo seu corpo, mas nada superava a sua vontade por Kyungsoo. Não sabia de onde havia surgido aquela repentina confiança, aquela sede por fazer o beta provar de seu próprio veneno, dar o troco por toda a baixaria que já havia sussurrado para ele. Baekhyun seu um sorriso ainda maior com o pensamento do que aquilo causaria, levantou os braços sobre a cabeça, deixando-os esticados de modo a ficar todinho exposto a Kyungsoo e disse, exatamente como aquele beta desgraçado: 

— Então mete… _capitão._

Mas Kyungsoo não meteu. Em vez disso, controlando todo o seu instinto de apenas foder aquele cara desesperadamente, o beta pegou o lubrificante e derramou exageradamente entre a bunda de Baekhyun, deixando-o todo escorregadio. Depois, esfregou a mão por ali, massageando, apertando a bunda do alfa, afagando as bolas meladas de Baekhyun, saboreando a cada vez em que revirava os olhos de desejo. Então enfiou o dedo naquele cuzinho que o chamava, dedando-o, massageando-o com a paciência de uma vida, sentindo o interior do alfa ficar macio e cada vez mais larguinho. Gastou um tempo delicioso naquela missão de deixá-lo bem gostoso por dentro, respirando compassadamente para ignorar sua própria ereção que latejava, mas não queria que aquilo fosse ruim para Baekhyun. Queria tê-lo sob si arfando e gemendo seu nome, engolindo seu pau com desejo. Depois de muito ver aquele desgraçado safado e delicioso se agarrando aos lençóis e resmungando que queria que Kyungsoo metesse algo mais gostoso em seu cuzinho, o beta parou de dedar.

Esfregou o pau naquela entradinha gulosa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha cada vez que notava Baekhyun prendendo a respiração em expectativa. 

— Fala de novo, Baekhyun. — Pediu, implorou com a voz rouca de desejo. Seu pau continuava a ameaçar entrar no alfa, mas em seguida escorregava para cima das bolas de Baekhyun, o provocando com carícias safadas. 

Baekhyun o encarou com irritação e tesão, ele sabia o que Kyungsoo estava fazendo. Quebrando todo seu orgulho, levando-o ao seu limite, mas tudo porque _realmente_ queria que o alfa tivesse _certeza_ que era aquilo que queria. Então Baekhyun pediu, porque era aquilo que mais desejava. 

— Mete em mim… 

E Kyungsoo meteu. Forte e de uma vez, sabendo que aquilo poderia ter sido estranho para Baekhyun, mas estava em seu mais absoluto limite e ter visto aquele alfa filho da puta provocá-lo daquele jeito foi demais. Se parabenizou mentalmente por não ter gozado só com aquilo. Ficou parado por um tempo, olhando para baixo, vendo Baekhyun de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios e as mãos agarradas ao lençol acima da cabeça. Tentou se controlar o suficiente para não matar o alfa com aquilo, sabia que não devia ser muito fácil uma primeira vez daquelas. Por mais que Baekhyun respirasse rápida e profundamente, tentando se acalmar e relaxar, era uma explosão de sensações que ele não esperava. Se sentia macio por dentro, abertinho para Kyungsoo, cada vez que ele enfiava era como se seu cu estivesse pronto para aquilo. Era estranho, mas indiscutivelmente delicioso. 

O beta então abaixou e beijou a boca do alfa, fazendo-o parar de morder os lábios com tanta força. E ali, com seus lábios sobre os de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pensou em algo que podia tanto deixá-lo relaxado quanto deliciosamente irritado. 

— Acabamos de descobrir quem ficou abaixo de quem, Baekhyun… — Sorriu, vendo o capitão, _seu_ capitão, abrir os olhos lentamente, um brilho divertido e irritado nos olhos. — Eu sempre soube que não era só seu nome que ficava lindo embaixo de mim.

E começou a se mover devagarinho, revirando os olhos quando viu _o alfa_ revirar os olhos. Baekhyun estava gostando daquilo. Pelos céus, como estava gostando! Se agarrava desesperadamente aos lençóis porque se ousasse fazer isso no beta iria arrancar-lhe a pele. Kyungsoo pareceu perceber isso e, enquanto metia no alfa, o fez soltar dos tecidos e colocou as mãos de Baekhyun ao redor de si. 

— Eu quero te sentir, capitão, quero que você me marque como seu... — Kyungsoo disse sem fôlego, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido. 

Seu corpo estava tão colado ao de Baekhyun que sentia o pau do alfa todo melado escorregando entre eles e aquilo devia ser um estímulo maravilhoso para Baekhyun porque ele não parava de arranhar as costas do beta. Em algum momento de toda aquela meteção, Kyungsoo podia jurar que o alfa lhe cortou e tirou sangue. Aquilo o fez tremer e aumentar o ritmo. 

Ele se ergueu e segurou ambas as pernas de Baekhyun, abraçando-as e continuando a meter no cuzinho daquele alfa todo entregue a si. Era delicioso ouvir o barulho de suas bolas batendo freneticamente contra a bunda do alfa, assim como seu pau escorregando para dentro daquele cuzinho e fazendo todo tipo de barulho indecente. Kyungsoo viu quando Baekhyun começou a se masturbar freneticamente, gemendo tão alto que o beta teve _realmente_ certeza que os vizinhos iriam ter muitas reclamações no dia seguinte. 

Kyungsoo não parou em momento algum, nem quando Baekhyun começou a falar coisas desconexas enquanto gozava, sua porra se espalhando por todo seu torso, indo até a sua boca de tão forte que havia esporrado. O beta continuou, sentindo orgulho de toda a sua resistência porque a certeza que tinha era que iria gozar assim que metesse no alfa, mas conseguiu se segurar até vê-lo choramingar rouco em um novo orgasmo. Mais algumas estocadas e Kyungsoo se agarrou fortemente às pernas de Baekhyun, apertando-se contra elas enquanto socava até o fundo do alfa e sentia todo seu corpo tremer, seu pau pulsar e suas bolas se contraírem.

Então gozou. Gozou tanto e tão forte que gemeu em quase um grito, chamando por Baekhyun, algo que ele jamais havia feito com qualquer outra pessoa. Ficou um tempo naquela mesma posição, gozando e gozando, se tremendo todo. Baekhyun estava estatelado na cama, os braços sem forças sobre a barriga cheia de porra. Quando, pouco a pouco, o beta sentiu seu corpo se acalmando, o orgasmo dando sinal de que estava lhe dando uma trégua, Kyungsoo saiu de dentro de Baekhyun, ambos ainda trêmulos. Tirou o preservativo cheio e o amarrou, jogando-o em algum canto do quarto. Depois lidaria com aquilo e com toda a bagunça que os dois tinham feito naquele quarto. 

Kyungsoo então caiu sobre Baekhyun, sabendo que o alfa pouco estava se importando com seu peso. Aproximou seu rosto ao do capitão e sorriu quando o viu sujo da própria porra, foi chegando perto o suficiente até passar a língua perto na boca de Baekhyun, limpando-o do gozo. O alfa o encarou surpreso, mas com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Estava tão exausto que sequer conseguia falar alguma coisa, além de sua garganta estar seca e raspando. Sentiu Kyungsoo deitar sobre si e passou o braço sobre o corpo do beta. 

— Acho que te devo algumas explicações, por fim. — Kyungsoo disse baixinho, de olhos fechados enquanto sentia os batimentos de Baekhyun desacelerarem, era delicioso ouvir aquele _tum-tum_ ritmado. 

— Hm? — Foi só o que o alfa conseguiu pronunciar, o que pareceu mais um grunhido do que qualquer outro tipo de som. 

— Meus pais são alfa e ômega, mas por uma loucura da natureza, eu nasci beta. — Começou, engolindo em seco, sua garganta estava arranhando. — Mas meu irmão, como você viu… _sentiu,_ nasceu ômega. Temos só um ano de diferença, sabe?

— Eu nem sabia que você tinha irmão… — Baekhyun comentou baixinho, estava literalmente quase sem voz naqueles minutos _pós-melhor_ trepada da sua vida. 

— Se soubesse teria evitado muita coisa, não é? — O beta riu sobre o peito do alfa, o sentindo subir e descer com uma risadinha suave de Baekhyun. — Mas, teria nos privado essa foda maravilhosa de… _reconciliação?_ — Kyungsoo fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do alfa deslizar para suas costas, subindo e descendo de um jeito muito gostosinho. — Jongin não estuda aqui, está em uma universidade um pouco mais longe. Mas, ocasionalmente, ele vem pra cá, tanto pra me ver quanto pra ver o Sehun. Os dois se conheceram quando eu estava no meu segundo ano do curso e aquele alfa doido tinha acabado de entrar. Eles têm basicamente a mesma idade. Se conheceram em uma das competições, acho que aconteceu uma dessas coisas de alfa e ômega que você provavelmente ficou cheio de neurose aí nessa sua cabeça doida. 

Baekhyun riu, pensando que aquele cara era _realmente_ muito bom em desvendá-lo, não se lembrava de qualquer uma das vezes ter exposto, claramente, o que tanto o atormentava. Mas, mais uma vez, talvez para Kyungsoo fosse sempre óbvio o que o alfa devia estar passando; talvez, algo que sequer tivesse passado pela mente de Baekhyun, o próprio beta tivesse tido aqueles tipos de pensamentos, aquelas inseguranças. Do mesmo modo que Baekhyun tinha medo de ser feito de otário, Kyungsoo podia ter medo de ser abandonado se o instinto do alfa fosse prevalecente. Quase o fora. 

— O que ele tava fazendo na sua casa e no _cio?_ — Baekhyun indagou tossindo quando sua voz não pareceu sair direito.

— Jongin sempre tenta vir nos finais de semana. — Kyungsoo começou a fazer desenhos com o dedo sobre o peitoral forte do alfa, se deliciando com os pelinhos eriçados pelos arrepios. — Dessa vez ele saiu depressa demais e acabou esquecendo os supressores dele, iria encontrar Sehun só no dia seguinte porque queria passar um tempo de irmãos. — Deu uma risadinha. — Só que ele sabia que iria entrar no cio, quando chegou foi a primeira coisa que pediu pra mim. Que eu fosse comprar os supressores pra ele. Então eu fui à farmácia, comprei os supressores dele, normalmente compro também de alfa, porque vários dos meus amigos são e, bem… nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer e onde.

— Na sua própria casa… — Sentiu Baekhyun tremer sob seu corpo. — Eu…

— Não foi sua culpa, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo disse baixinho, com sinceridade, escorregando sua mão até encontrar a do alfa que descansava sobre a barriga. Entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e apertou. — Nem dele. Na realidade, se alguém tem culpa, sou eu… Pelos céus! Eu esqueci de trancar a porra da porta, se não fosse você seria qualquer outro!

Baekhyun sentiu o aperto em sua mão se intensificar, não havia parado para pensar em como o beta havia se sentido naquela situação. Estava diante de seu _irmão_ quase sendo atacado pelo cara de quem gostava, tudo porque se esquecera de trancar a porta. O alfa não sabia, mas Kyungsoo, até aquele momento, mesmo que tudo tivesse se ajeitado da melhor forma possível, carregava aquela culpa. 

— Mas eu cheguei na hora… — Kyungsoo continuou. — E eu não sei como, mas assim que saí da loja de conveniência eu senti que devia voltar pra casa correndo. Então eu corri e quando estava chegando no estacionamento eu vi seu carro e senti seu cheiro. Nunca subi aquelas escadas tão depressa, mereço créditos por isso. 

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha fraca e meio que abraçou Kyungsoo, puxando-o para ficar mais encaixado a ele. 

— Obrigado por ter chegado a tempo…

— Eu já disse… tudo por você, capitão...

Os dois ficaram daquela forma, imundos e exaustos até que pegaram no sono, toda a tensão de _tantas_ semanas, meses, talvez até anos, se dissipar de uma única vez. Apenas o relaxamento e o contentamento tinham espaço entre eles. E outra coisa que Baekhyun finalmente havia aceitado e entendido que era totalmente recíproca. 

Mas ainda não iria chamar daquilo que já sabia que era.   
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun acordou algumas boas horas depois daquela loucura. Estava na cama de Kyungsoo, o beta estava com a cabeça sobre seu peito, em um meio abraço, dormindo profundamente. Olhou ao redor do quarto, o cheiro prevalecente ainda era o de ambos, mas era claro que havia um cheiro de sexo ainda mais forte. O alfa sorriu, sentindo-se completo naquele momento, dolorido, talvez, mas satisfeito o suficiente para saber que estar dolorido compensava o que havia compartilhado com Kyungsoo naquela cama. 

Estava escuro, só havia uma luz adentrando pela janela, provavelmente do poste da rua. Tudo estava silencioso, apenas a respiração do beta preenchia seus ouvidos. Olhou para o rosto adormecido de Kyungsoo e sabia que estava sorrindo ainda mais. Pelos céus! Havia transado com seu maior rival, havia dado o _cu_ para o cara que supostamente mais odiava, tinha deixado um beta meter na sua bunda. Havia feito isso e simplesmente _amado_ e tinha a certeza que iria repetir quantas vezes tivesse vontade _._ Passou a mão suavemente pelo ombro do beta, vendo ele se mover minimamente ao sentir o toque. 

Havia partilhado com Kyungsoo coisas que jamais tinha esperado partilhar com alguém. Estava submerso naquele sentimento pelo beta. Estava nadando e não pararia nunca, se dependesse dele, porque nadar em Kyungsoo era inigualável. Percebeu que se fosse naquele momento, pelo menos por enquanto, conseguiria dizer o que o beta queria tanto ouvir. 

— Eu quero você… — Sussurrou conforme acariciava o ombro de Kyungsoo. — Sendo um beta de merda, sendo o cara que mais detesto… Não importa, porque eu já tô completamente apaixonado por você, Kyungsoo.

E voltou a deitar, se sentindo inesperadamente mais leve e totalmente alheio ao fato de que aquele beta de merda estava sorrindo, de olhos fechados e se fingindo como o grande safado que era, ouvindo o que sempre tinha sonhado em ouvir sair daquela boca que tanto amava. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A ansiedade que precede o salto para o desconhecido.

Era essa a sensação que tomava conta de cada célula de seu corpo sempre que estava diante da plataforma de partida. Porque era sempre assim em toda a competição, também era sempre assim quando estava com Kyungsoo. 

Olhou para a arquibancada, lotada. Era sempre assim em dias de competições que significavam alguma coisa de fato. E aquela significava tudo. Passou os olhos por cada canto, demorando-se em um especial. Em três pessoas para ser mais exato, elas chamavam demasiada atenção. Um homem estava sobre os ombros de outro, esse era alto, muito alto; o rapaz sobre seus ombros era familiar, principalmente aquele sorriso suave. Assim como a mulher ao lado deles, pulando e gritando, ambos erguiam cartazes e os balançavam. Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos para conseguir enxergar direito e não conteve a risada que lhe fugiu dos lábios. Era o que podia esperar de seu irmão e, ainda mais, de sua mãe. Aquela mulher, ele não duvidava, devia ser mais apaixonada por Kyungsoo que ele. 

Junmyeon carregava um cartaz que dizia: _Byun Baekhyun campeão!_ Simples, nada muito chamativo, qualquer um poderia ignorar. Já o de sua mãe… o alfa ignorou as orelhas quentes que provavelmente deviam estar vermelhas quando viu o que aquela mulher, fã do beta, tinha escrito: _Do Kyungsoo, se não for campeão, pelo menos é #1 no coração da sogra!_

Olhou para o lado e encontrou aquele beta de merda o encarando com um sorrisão alegre e arrogante. Era nítido que ele havia visto o cartaz, mais nítido ainda era o fato de que provavelmente ele o tinha feito junto com sua mãe. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e o ignorou, ajeitando os óculos sobre os olhos e se posicionando para a largada. 

Ele finalmente havia entendido que não precisava ser imbatível, não havia nascido melhor do que os outros. Não precisava ser o melhor da sala, nem o primeiro do ranking, muito menos sempre o número um independente do motivo. O topo era um lugar possível para se estar, mas não o _único_ . Não tinha problema ser apenas mais um _alfa_ que busca por poder, não precisava e não queria ser O _alfa_ que alcançava o que desejava. 

Demorou, foi um processo difícil e insistente, mas Baekhyun entendeu que tudo o que precisava era ser ele mesmo. Byun Baekhyun e apenas isso. Sem limitações de gênero, sem se forçar a ser mais do que até mesmo _queria_ ser. O topo podia ser bom, sabia disso, mas também entendia o quanto era solitário. O que importava, de fato, era o caminho até lá, o esforço para se tornar alguém melhor do que havia sido no dia anterior, na competição anterior. O alfa entendeu que não precisava ser o primeiro lugar em tudo.

Já estava contente o suficiente sendo o primeiro no coração daquele cara insuportável ao seu lado. Na piscina? Bem, Baekhyun iria apenas dar o seu melhor, porque era isso por isso que estava ali. Se superar. Ser um com o que amava e assim colher os frutos.

O grito do árbitro, o disparo da partida, o salto para o além. A água o recebeu como uma velha amiga, misteriosa e perigosa, mas sempre receptiva. Baekhyun submergiu, como sempre fazia em tudo, porque se estava vivo era para se aprofundar na existência. Nadou e nadou e encontrou por fim a superfície, libertadora ao mesmo tempo que sufocante se absorvida demais. A cada vez que seu rosto virava para o lado em busca do respiro para a próxima braçada, o alfa o via lado a lado, como seu igual. Sempre. Porque era ali que gostava de tê-lo, ao seu lado.

Nadou e nadou, a violência em seus braços e pernas o recompensando na velocidade para seguir adiante. Era a final, a última batalha, o fim de sua luta. Iria vencer porque havia se entregado para aquilo. Avançou a cada braçada e bater de pernas, sabendo que o fim seria apenas o começo. 

Sentiu a parede contrária primeiro na ponta de seus dedos, então espalmou a mão. Seu corpo nivelou e sentiu a adrenalina pouco a pouco se dissipar com as ondas nas águas agitadas da piscina. Tirou o óculos e olhou depressa para o placar.

E ali estava. 

_1 Byun Baekhyun_

_2 Do Kyungsoo_

Sentiu uma movimentação abrupta ao seu lado, um corpo passando por cima da raia e nadando em sua direção. Kyungsoo se jogou em cima do alfa, fazendo ambos submergirem e ali, sob a água, o beta lhe beijou, não porque era um segredo que mantinham a salvo dos outros, mas porque era uma coisa deles. Porque havia sido assim da primeira vez e seria assim em muitas outras. 

Quando voltaram a superfície, Baekhyun com os braços ao redor da cintura do beta e Kyungsoo com os dele agarrados aos pescoço, as testas de ambos coladas uma a outra, os dois sorriam. Então, depois de um rápido beijinho na boca do alfa, ignorando todos os gritos surpresos ao redor deles, Kyungsoo disse o que sempre soube com certeza:

— Eu te disse… Você sempre me vence, capitão.


End file.
